


【翻译】后座物语（part1)

by inlaidharp



Series: 后座物语 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3p, BDSM-AU, Dom/sub, F/F, M/M, 乳夹, 体罚, 分享伴侣, 包办婚姻, 反攻, 喂食, 婴儿查, 家族爱, 家规, 开放性关系, 情趣玩具, 手铐, 打屁股, 指交, 捆绑与束缚, 换装游戏, 肛交, 肛塞, 腿交, 舔肛, 藤条鞭打, 角色扮演, 项圈, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaidharp/pseuds/inlaidharp
Summary: A translation of Backseat 'verse series by taharieltahariel太太的Dom万/sub查版BDSM-AU合集，Dom查/sub万版的Frontseat 'verse随缘上也有翻译。原文分了十九篇，除了第18篇分六章以外都是一发完的短篇，列一下分篇梗概：1.愿在天堂为奴【序章1.婚前查查pov】2.永恒的期待对灵魂大有好处（但对心却只有坏处）【序章2.婚前万崽pov】3.把我放进后座，自有人带我开车【正文第一章，新婚之夜pwp】4.送你一支藤条和一个高领的项圈【新婚第二天，送项圈】5.家规【蜜月期，立家规】6.我需要学会怎样教导你【蜜月期内某一天的pwp，捆绑和spanking play】7.你像烙铁一样温暖着我【蜜月期内蓝妹妹到家里做客，没肉】8.在高潮深处遇见我【查查婚后第一天上班，回家继续炖肉】9.致年轻人的诚挚建议【万崽给白姐姐打电话询问怎样做个好Dom，然后又炖肉】10.把东西丢到河里算不上分享【一个‘万不太有占有欲’的AU，pwp，路人查/3P瞩目！】11.我在这白色的波光中沉没【万崽带查查见家长，全年龄】12.无所事事的甜蜜【pwp，高潮控制】13.等待是最艰难的部分【caning play，情节上是查查做错事被暴力家长万体罚：P，触雷请慎！】14.受够了做后座司机，想开车【反攻play，还是万Dom，pwp】15.心灵感应系保姆俱乐部【Emma当保姆照顾婴儿查，毛绒绒的全年龄】16.条条大路【参加宴会，罗马奴隶cosplay】17.我愿在觉察我心之前为你沉沦【吵架，确认consent原则，查查申明万崽无权干涉自己的工作，抚慰万崽童年创伤】18.我的爱人是潘多拉【分六章，另见part2】19.所有的小鱼【Emma姐姐×婴儿查，毛绒绒的babysitting第二弹】





	1. 愿在天堂为奴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put me in the backseat, and they took me for a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347383) by [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> 译注：  
> 因为Link back to the Original Work选项只能链至单篇文章，po主就链到了原文第三篇(aka第一篇正文)，原文里有全系列的原文链接。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Charles秉性甜美”，Raven说着将手落到Charles脑后轻抚他的头发，极尽温柔，透着淡淡的喜爱。“他不需要别人强迫他驯服，他本身非常乐于顺从。如果Erik喜欢那种叛逆能打的，我是绝不肯将我哥哥交给他的。”

Charles竭力劝诫自己安睡整晚，但当清晨降临的时候，他发现自己清醒地裹在被下，那些命令全然无效。不过Raven总算不会为这个就难为他。他的妹妹还没有与别人结姻，但她不会像有些Dom似的将自己的控制欲蔓延到他们关系的方方面面。她只在需要她展现控制力的时候才去控制，只在他需要的时候。

Charles觉得作为一个妹妹来说Raven已经很完美了，在他焦虑的时候她能为他提供安全感，他满足于这样的现状。但如果说他自己想要什么样的Dom…

这想法令他愉快地颤抖了起来。

他舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，被单随着他的伸展蜷缩滑过肌肤，他的每一寸肌肉都跟着兴奋起来。尽管有些任性，他还是将自己的意识也延伸到了屋子的每一个角落，让精神随着肉体一起伸了个懒腰。管家和女仆们早已起来工作了，他的监护人——Raven在隔壁房间刚刚醒转，她的意识正从睡眠深处渐渐浮上表面，像充满了遥远声响的气泡。

她马上就要过来了。最好还是先准备好。

等到Raven来敲他门的时候，Charles已经跪在了床榻的正中间，双手乖乖地叠放在膝盖上，为这个特别的日子穿上了宽松的衬衫和柔软的灰褐色裤子。被子叠好了，每一样东西都放在自己该在的地方。阳光透过打开的百叶窗照进来，在地板和墙壁上折射出一道道温暖的矩形光束，那光束反射到他的皮肤上，感觉好极了。

“早上好，”Raven说着迈进屋子里，看到他的姿势满意的一点头。她今天是蓝色的，一头秀美的长发在脑后优雅地绾了一个结，她穿了一身白色紧身裙——或者说看起来像是穿了一身白色紧身裙，很难分辨她的装扮是现实的还是基于能力的——很衬Charles的着装，Charles感到十分愉悦。“你这样很好看，Charles，这身真是不错的选择。过来，咱们要先吃早饭，一会儿她就要来了，你肯定会令她惊为天人的。”

  他愉快地跟上了她。

  管家Cook夫人正忙忙碌碌地准备着待客的珍馐，他们在厨房坐下，吃着炒蛋和烟熏三文鱼、喝着橙汁，胳膊肘亲热地碰撞着、就跟小时候一样，吵吵闹闹的无比舒适。这是Charles最喜欢的早餐，然而这也正昭示着今天是个特殊的日子。一会儿他要跪在Raven脚边，但现在他们挨挨擦擦地一起坐在厨房中央的桌子旁，Raven以为哥哥没在注意的时候就去他盘子里偷偷地叼三文鱼，又在Charles发现并抗议的时候大笑着将自己盘子里剩下的食物交换给他。

  Charles很紧张，他感到自己像一根绷紧的琴弦，等待着奏响自己的音符，希望能完美的融入最终的乐章。

 “你会没事的，”当Raven出去检查女仆有没有把蓝色的客厅准备好时，Cook夫人低声地安抚他，她把手按在他的肩膀上，冲他微笑，她圆圆的脸充满母爱、十分和善。她自己的衣领轻轻地环着她的喉咙，领子上的银配饰闪闪发光。“你是个好孩子，Charles。他们会喜欢你的，我知道肯定会的。”

  眼泪浸湿了他的眼眶，Charles往前倾了倾身子，双手环抱住Cook夫人的腰在她颊上落下了一个吻：“谢谢你”，这是一个sub对另一个sub的温柔，他让她回抱，她的动作轻柔，就好像他是什么易碎的东西，“我……”

  “Charles，他们来了，”Raven的声音从走廊传来，他迅速推开Cook夫人站了起来，紧了紧自己的衬衫——她给他解开了一颗靠近喉咙的纽扣，在看到他因为切望而坐立难安时轻轻笑了笑——然后他不得不迅速赶去起居室，以便能按时把自己摆到该在的位置上。当女仆将Emma Frost引进客厅时，Raven从沙发上站起来迎接了她。她们都礼貌地把头侧到一边——露出自己天鹅般的颈项，这是一对可爱的Dom在互相致意——然后她们握了握手，Emma Frost对他妹妹露出了清清冷冷的微笑，旋即将目光转向Charles，他正跪在沙发前的地板上，目光视下……不过如果他足够小心，还是能透过睫毛看到不少东西。

  咖啡桌上摆放着多层的银质蛋糕架，还有高高的咖啡壶和配套的茶壶，蛋糕架上配着小三明治和小蛋糕。Raven用手指了指咖啡桌对面的沙发，极尽优雅地说：“能请您坐下吗？”

 “谢谢。”当Emma Frost坐下时，她身上的丝绸摩擦出了轻柔的低吟，大衣上的毛皮也发出沙沙的声响，仿佛在她身边形成了一片波光粼粼的海洋。Charles平静的保持着自己的姿势，尽管他很想伸出手碰碰Emma的衣物，想感受它们是不是跟看起来一样柔软，“所以这就是你的哥哥Charles了？”

 “尽管脾气没我大，他年纪确实比我长些。”Raven用事先细细斟酌过的词句回答她，同时坐回了沙发上，居高临下地贴着Charles，她小腿的线条靠着他的肩膀，巧妙地给他提供着安全感。“鉴于我们的父母都已经不在了，现在我对他负责，你懂的。”

  Emma点头，“我很了解。在Erik的母亲去世后，我亲自带大了他。虽说抚养一个Dom所要承担的责任会有些不同。”

  两人在他头上闲谈着，尽管探头去看她们的欲望异常强烈，Charles还是非常努力地克制了自己；他能感到她的意识带着天鹅绒般的柔软触碰着他的意识外围，像爱抚一样给他带来了一阵夹杂着奇异快感的颤栗，他说不出那具体是什么。Raven给他递了一盘三明治和一杯茶，这是他喜欢的搭配。他双手捧着杯子啜饮了一大口，试图掩藏触碰瓷器的手指那懒洋洋的震颤。

 “Charles秉性甜美”，Raven说着将手落到Charles脑后轻抚他的头发，极尽温柔，透露着淡淡的喜爱。“他不需要别人强迫他驯服，他本身非常乐于顺从。如果Erik喜欢那种叛逆能打的，我是绝不肯将我哥哥交给他的。”

  他能看到Emma Frost微笑时向上蜷曲的嘴角，一张瓷娃娃般的脸配着玫瑰花瓣般的红唇；他同时感到她的意识强大而尖锐，十分美丽又充溢着强烈的支配感。“Erik善于因材施教，我对这点没什么顾忌。如果Charles做的很好，Erik也会很好地待他。”

 “Charles非常好，”Raven说，Charles在剧烈的欢喜和宽慰中颤抖了起来，每次Raven夸他都会引起这种生理性反应。“我觉得他们大概会非常般配。”

 “我同意，”Emma表示，他转过来问Charles:“介意吗？”随即用纤细的手指用力地抬起了他的下巴，Charles努力把视线放低、直到她啧啧咂舌，他实在忍不住抬眼去看，一下就撞上了她清澈的蓝眼睛，她紧紧盯着他，再不肯放开。

 “哦，是的，我想你肯定会非常喜欢我弟弟的，”Emma说着，用拇指按住Charles微微张开的双唇，半晌才微笑着松开，那笑容心满意足，活像偷吃到奶油的猫咪。

  直到Emma走后的几个小时以后，Charles还一直能觉到唇上的刺痛。Raven只好把他送回自己的房间，让他乖乖地坐着，平静下来。她爱怜而深情地嘲笑着他的意乱情迷，调皮地捏住他的后颈逗弄他，直到他踹息到双腿发软、跪倒在地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 标题原文Better to Serve in Heaven，化用 《失乐园》中 “Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven（宁在地狱为王，不在天堂为奴）”句，映射查查的sub身份


	2. 永恒的期待对灵魂大有好处（但对心却只有坏处）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik的姐姐去给他相亲，见了一个她觉得跟弟弟很般配的sub，Erik想要知道这次会面的全部内容

 “所以如何呀？”Emma一进门Erik就张口问道。他从Emma的复式公寓那高高的窗边转过头来，注视着他姐姐脱下自己的大衣。Emma的脸跟往常一样高深莫测，嘴角扯出一个干涩而卷曲的弧度，就像她听到了什么好笑的笑话想要讲给他似的。

倘若他能够的话，他会尝试模仿她的喜怒不形于色——就像他平常在公共场合做的那样——但当你姐姐的能力是心灵感应的时候，这几乎就是无用功。如果她就是好奇你在想什么，她可以不费吹之力的挖掘出你的真实想法。

Emma用她一贯的性感眼神看着他——她没有特意为他改变自己的习惯，尽管他们都知道这是她猫捉老鼠的游戏——她把长发甩过肩膀，她的意识简短地触碰了一下他的，就像意识跟意识在独立地打招呼似的。当她开始挂衣服的时候，她嘴角的弧度翘得更高了，很快她就脱下了伪装，冲Erik大笑起来。她穿过奢华的奶油色地板走到Erik身边，用一只手捧住他的脸轻轻地摇晃他的脑袋，“总是这么没耐心，Erik”

“说的好像你就多有耐心是的，”他回嘴道，但并没有把脸从她亲切的触摸中移开，小时候的他对这种接触十分抗拒，就算是现在，他也不会允许姐姐之外的任何人这么碰他。“Moira跟我说过，你在你们结姻之前就用能力找到了她，还天天在她家附近晃晃悠悠。她父母不得不一直搬家，以防你婚前作弊偷偷勾引她。你自己都这样，就少来教训我要耐心了吧。他——或者是她，究竟怎么样？”

Emma像小鸟似的轻快地把头歪到一边，边想边说：“是‘他’。他很甜，我觉得你肯定会特别喜欢他。”他试着回探她的意识，希望能够窥见她思维里有关那个sub的画面，但Emma拦住了他，只给他留下了一面难以逾越的钻石墙壁。一向如此。如果不是这么些年来她一直在刺探他的想法，他连如今这样的程度都做不到，毕竟他的天赋能力不在于此。她不费吹灰之力的阻止他的意识入侵，连表情都没有变一变，似乎只是好笑。她责备地说：“不准作弊，小甜心”，他能感到她实际上已经在冲他大笑了。

Erik皱起了眉。

“我希望快点儿结姻，越早逃出你的掌控就越好。”他往后退了退，离开了她的触碰，沮丧感盖过了其他的感觉。他透过窗户望向途经港口的船，眼神聚焦在了金属制的船身上，他在自己的世界里感受着那些金属磁石般的吸引力，就像重物压在橡胶板上。“他的家人什么时候来审查我的身心健康啊？”

Emma轻哼了一声重新走到他身边，环住他的腰靠在了他的肩膀上。她不是一个娇小的女人，但每当靠着他，她都会觉得自己纤弱得像个易碎的瓷娃娃。Erik当然知道那不是真的，他太了解她，Emma本质上更像一柄短匕，优雅而锋利。“你根本就没在我的掌控之中，亲爱的。你生活独立、工作独立、经济也是独立的。你怎么会这么想？我根本就没有对你滥施一家之主的威权。你知道我有权要求你过来跟我和Moira同住，如果我坚持这么做，你现在会住哪儿？”

  “大概会在我小时候的卧室里，”他说道，没有抗拒她拉过自己的胳膊环住她的腰、把他的手落在她的臀上。他们俩站在窗边，静静地看着夕阳缓缓地隐入地平线之下，“Moira人呢？”

“哦，我们今早小小地吵了一架，所以她正在反省自己的作为。”Emma轻声说道。这意味着Moira可能处于任何状态，可能是在睡觉，也可能正被束缚在她们游戏室天花板上吊下来的悬吊架上。但他没有听到任何她在家的迹象，这意味着Emma告诉过她保持安静，不过更可能的是Emma给她的sub戴上了口枷，不许她骂出声来。“你要留下来吃晚饭吗？”

 “你做吗？”

这句问话带来了些实际的娱人效果，Emma捧腹大笑，脸颊放光，整个人都变得柔软而更有人情味儿了。“天哪，当然不。如果你要留下来就是你做，如果你不做我就叫外卖，鉴于Moira现在不能做饭。”

 “如果你多跟我讲讲‘他’我就留下。”

“给你讲了我有什么好处？除了能让你不再抱怨。”

“龙虾和意式南瓜馄饨怎么样？”

 “我就知道把你留下来准没错。”Emma说着在Erik颊上轻轻落下一吻，随即走向她和Moira的私人空间，当Erik还是个孩子的时候，他住在房子的另一端。可以想见，她可能是去让Moira放松一下，不过更大的可能是她要去轻轻推一下悬吊架，让她的Sub在空中荡个秋千。“快点儿哟，亲爱的。”

Erik居心不良地把酱汁做得比平时更为粘稠，希望等会儿汤汁能更容易溅到Emma的居家服上，无论她要换上哪件洁白而昂贵的衣服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 标题原文Perpetual anticipation is good for the soul (but it's bad for the heart)，出自音乐剧《小夜曲》第二幕第五曲。


	3. 把我放进后座，自有人带我开车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Erik走进卧室，驻足在门框处带着颤栗的兴奋向内探视的时候，他的新婚Sub正被展出在他的床单上，像是一份礼物。那人的身上盖着一段长长的黑色华美丝绸，贴着躯体，却遮不住春色，反而愈发突显着美好的肉体。
> 
> Erik感到口干舌燥。

当Erik走进卧室，驻足在门框处，带着颤栗的兴奋向内探视的时候，他的新婚sub正被展出在他的床单上，像是一份礼物。那人的身上盖着一段长长的黑色华美丝绸，贴着躯体，却遮不住春色，反而愈发突出着他美好的肉体。

Erik感到口干舌燥。

这是他第一次见到他，尽管他们的婚约实际缔结在一年之前，而这一年感觉又像半辈子那么漫长。他们最终在婚书上签下了自己的姓名，在隔开的屏风之后向对方宣读自己的誓言，那时他们还只能听见彼此的声音而不被允许见面交谈——但现在，Erik居高临下地站在他身边，他的sub睡的像个孩子，一只手卷曲在面颊之侧，另一只盖在丝绸之下、只呈现出一抹暗色的影子，那手停在腹部和腹股沟之间，拇指正轻柔地摩挲着那里的肌肤，仿佛正在经历甜美的梦境。

整个屋子闻起来充满了烟雾的芳香，香炉第一层的催眠物质已经燃尽、第二层的催情香正慢慢烧着。

床上的sub——他的sub——呢喃着，把脑袋从一侧转到另一侧，安静下来。

Erik把手放到他的一只脚踝上，透过丝绸用手指扣紧了他突出的脚骨，这动作使他自己体会到强烈的情欲与欢愉，他确信无疑地感到了那纸婚书所赋予他的权柄,感到了自己对手下之人的所有权。

这是他第一次如此亲密地触碰自己生母以外的sub.

  这触碰为他带来了一声呻吟，看来足以弄醒手下熟睡的人；那人动了，丝绸随着他的动作滑过肌肤，他的脚趾收缩、足弓弯了起来，而Erik徐徐把手上移到他的小腿，感受着皮下肌肉的动态；Erik看着他的脸、想找出他平静的睡颜是否发生了什么变化；当那长长的睫毛覆盖下的眼睛忽闪忽闪地试图睁开时，他看到了一丝堪堪可见的蓝色。蓝色，他的sub有一双蓝色的眼睛。他发亮的唇瓣好像涂了唇膏，乱蓬蓬的褐色头发有一点点卷曲。他在那里睡着，好像已经等了Erik无数年月，就像童话故事里走出来的——

  “唔嗯…”sub张口欲言，因为刚从睡梦中醒来，声音低沉而充满了困惑，这让Erik的心跳得更厉害了。“哦！”

 “你真完美。”Erik抬腿上床，跨坐到他sub俯卧的身体上，床垫也跟着他的动作沉了下去。他将丝绸紧紧按在sub身体的两侧，感受着他光滑的胴体和优美的线条，sub用坚实的双臂和双腿间兴奋不已的重量热烈地回应Erik亲密的触碰，Erik的分身也同样充满渴望，死死地顶着裤子、越来越难耐地做着困兽之斗。“你叫什么名字？”

sub慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，一次、两次，他才刚已经躺卧下来，抬头看向跨坐在身上的Erik，脸上充满惊奇。“Charles，”他轻轻地说，没有尝试改变姿势，“我叫Charles。”

Erik缓慢而惊喜地微笑着，半晌才想起自己要说的誓词。“我叫Erik。Charles，你现在属于我了。我会照顾你的兴味、保护你的安全，满足你的需求、接受你的驯顺。顺服于我吧。”

Charles的答话必然是背好的固有套词，但他宣读的语气仿佛这些陈词滥调是簇新的誓约，仿佛在他之前从未有人说出过同样的誓词。“Erik,我现在属于你了。我会顺服于你、领受你的主导，独属你一人。我唯一的愿望便是取悦你、接受你的保护。我是你的了。”

Erik低下头去捕捉Charles的双唇，Charles轻轻地闭上了眼睛，他的嘴驯顺地张开、迎接着Erik入侵的舌头，当Erik的手滑过他的头发将他定在身下，他发出了美丽的呻吟，心甘情愿地被困住，弓起身体迎合他的亲吻。

Erik觉得自己好像被点着了；Charles的顺从像燃料一样，一下就烧着了他从一年前婚约开始的时刻起就将养起来的欲火，Erik用那只空着的手抓住盖着他Sub的丝绸，将之彻底扯开。丝绸在他手上滑过一下就被抛到屋子的另一边，留下Charles赤裸地躺在他身下，苍白的肌肤失去庇护、在清冷的空气中微微颤抖，Charles呻吟着，抬手抓住Erik的衬衫，不是拉扯，只是恳求。他的胸膛上下起伏，好像在渴求更多的空气，但他却没有从Erik的深吻中撤回唇舌以稍事喘息，只是顺从于那个吻，无声地啜泣着。

Erik向后撤了撤，分开两人的唇舌，用湿漉漉的声响结束了这个吻。他看着Charles落回床上，大口的喘着气，面色泛红，眼神因为情欲和药物的作用而扑朔迷离。他仍然完全顺从Erik的欲求，在他身下放松，只有双腿间的挺立的分身渗出点点前液、肿胀得跟刚被释放的红唇相得益彰。“你很完美，”Erik重复着，他一只手仍然拽着Charles的头发，另一只摩挲着Charles苍白的喉咙，感受着Charles在他手下吞咽，指尖轻轻地滑过那里的皮肤，Charles无声地迎合他的手，乞求着更多的触碰。

 “完美，”他俯身亲吻Charles眼角的折痕，用鼻子蹭着Charles泛红的颧骨，而他的手向下移动着、爱抚他Sub胸肌间的倾角，然后划着漂亮的线条触碰他的胸骨，上上下下，总是不超过胸腔的底部。“真乖，Charles。你会一直为我这么乖吗？”

Charles喘息着啜泣，仿佛Erik刚刚送了样礼物给他。“是的，主人。”

这话的效果就好像有人径直握住了他的分身，Erik立刻硬到不可思议，直到分身被内裤勒得生疼。但他没有就这么解开束缚，至少现在还不行。自我克制本身就是一种巨大的欢愉。“叫我的名字，你记得我的名字吗？”

 “是的，Erik,”Charles把头深深埋进Erik的手中，靠着它，露出祈求的眼神。“我会乖乖的——”

 “很好，”Erik说着，手指绕过了Charles的头发，他把他拽过来，伸出脖子俯身用尖锐的牙齿啃噬他滚动的喉结①。Charles在他身下呜咽着，情不自禁地挣扎，直到终于强迫自己平静下来。他在Erik的鼓掌之中扭动，紧紧抓住Eric衬衫褶皱的纤维。Erik放松了咬住Charles的双颌，轻柔地亲吻那片咬痕，那里迅速开始充血，在白皙的皮肤上留下嫣红的点缀。“松开我的衬衫，把手放回身体两侧。”

Charles没有松开，依然紧紧拽着他，在他身下呜咽，后背拱起以支撑颈项的曲线。

 “Charles，我以为你答应了会为我做好的。”他摇了摇头，稍微用力地扯了扯Charles的头发。“松开我的衬衫，把手放回身侧。永远别让我重复我的命令，否则我就要惩罚你了。”

话音一落，Erik便感到Charles抵着他大腿的分身剧烈地抽动了一下，前液开始渗透他腿上的衣物。他笑了，绵密悠长。

“你就是很想我惩罚你，是吗？”

“不…不……”

“我会的，Charles。这取决于你。现在要不要松开我的衬衫？”

Erik再次用力扯他的头发，Charles的瞳仁在刺激之下放大，虹膜之中的那抹蓝色都隐没成了点缀暗色瞳孔的边框。他的手指慢慢地松开了，双手收回身体两侧，依然颤抖着，好像随时会再次抬起来。

 “好孩子，”Erik微笑着俯视他，在又一次开始啃噬Charles之前，得到了身下人小心翼翼的微笑。

 “啊啊啊啊——！”他能透过自己咬住的喉咙感受到Charles的哭号，那节奏震动着他的嘴唇，sub的整个身体都在Erik身下弓了起来，赤裸的胴体贴着他的身体摩擦，无声地乞求着，整副身躯都因为高潮而染上了一层红色。当Erik向下观望Charles的勃起时，他看到分身尖端渗出的前液，小小的褐色乳头装点着起伏的胸膛。Erik用牙齿摇晃着Charles被自己咬住的那块皮肉，在听到呻吟声后松开，舔舐起逐渐形成的深色瘀痕。他确保每次触碰都伴随着些微的刺痛，诱使Charles呻吟出声。

 “你会为我乖乖的，是吗？”Erik低吟，一只手仍放在Charles弓起的可爱后背上，另一只手爱抚着他的胸膛。那里的整片肌肤都那么柔软，就好像他一直被蚕茧保护着，未被标记，纯洁美丽，只待Erik前来采撷。“漂亮的Charles，”他伸出拇指和食指，狠狠地夹住了一边的乳头。

这动作令Charles再次哭喊出声，真是敏感。他顶向Erik的手，尽管那手正转去扯他的头发；他试图用臀部顶住Erik，Erik移开了腿，他碰了个空。Erik自己也已经硬得发疼，他放开捏住Charles右边乳头的手指，转去蹂躏左边，微笑地看着Charles继续哭喊，也许是更大声的哭喊。Charles难耐地扭动着，一边又绝望地试图强迫自己保持姿势。

 “解开我的裤子把阴茎拉出来，”他话音一落，Charles率直灵巧的手指就急忙开始动作，那双手像被磁力吸引一样飞上他的腰，摸索着裤子上的扣子。Charles不能低头去看自己手上的动作，只能通过触摸来找寻，也就难免一边解扣子一边隔着裤子把Erik的分身揉了个遍。他的动作带来了一阵直通骨髓的颤栗欢愉，让Erik很难不立即死死压住Charles，狠狠干他，直到射他一身。

还不到时候。Erik靠着极大的定力咽下了自己的呻吟声，面无表情地俯视着他的sub,显得高深莫测。裤子上的扣子被解开，释放掉的压力带来了一些享受，而当Charles小心而紧张地把手伸进他的内裤、触碰他的阴茎、并把它拉出来、让内裤边缘抵住他的睾丸下方时，肌肤相亲的感受太过强烈，Erik不得不把头转向另一边才能不向Charles显露出他给自己带来了怎样强烈的震撼。

“你会用嘴吗？”Erik问道。尽管Charles的脸色一阵红一阵白，神情恐惧，他的眼睛却亮得好像是繁星闪耀。

“是的，Erik,”Charles颤抖着低声回答。

“你以前做过吗？”想象着可能得到的肯定回答，Erik感到了十足的怒气，因为嫉妒而气血翻涌。

“没……没有，Erik。对不起—”

他终于松开了扯着Charles头发的手，轻轻地抚摸着，抚平那处被他握拳的动作揉成了一团的结。“这非常好，Charles，我喜欢这个答案。你愿意用嘴吮吸我吗？”

Charles迎向他的爱抚，仿佛这是他最想要的东西，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Erik的。他显然不是那种经过训练被严禁直视Dom眼睛的sub，Erik发现自己很喜欢这点。“哦，是的，求你，求你允许我……”

 “好，”Erik说着坐了起来，把他的腿摆到Charles身体上方，移到一边靠床头坐下，大腿张开，全身只有渗着前液的挺立分身暴露无遗。“到这边来。”

他的sub保持了一会儿卧姿，随即翻身趴了起来，优雅蜷曲的动作使得Erik的胸腔一时无法呼吸；然后Charles抬起了身子，四肢着地 _爬_ 过床铺爬向他，赤裸而驯顺，挺立的分身悬荡在两腿之间，臀部微微翘起，在温暖的光线下显得浑圆而苍白，他爬到Erik双腿之间，几乎蜷在了那里，头垂到Erik股部，盯着Erik的分身，却没有立刻碰它。

 “好大，”Charles用那种安静的口吻说，听起来很紧张，他的眼睛睁得大大的，但身体仍然因为兴奋而颤栗着，“我会合适吗？”

光是这话已经足够让Erik欲火中烧，他对自己和Charles都感到骄傲而满意。“你为什么不自己试试看呢？”现在，Erik的声音变得温柔，他用手掌托住Charles的后脑，把他推向自己的分身，那尖端已经盖满了前液；当两瓣充满光泽的嘴唇含住他的分身时，嘴唇的主人发出了一声含混的浅浅呻吟。

Charles的双颊包裹了Erik的整个阴茎，小心翼翼地避让牙齿以免咬到Erik, 满口用力地吮吸阴茎前端，Erik咕哝了一声，克制自己不要立刻用力抽插Charles紧致湿热的口腔。Charles的舌头灵活地舔舐着照顾所有的缝隙，Erik呻吟了，再一次轻抚Charles的头发，防止自己往Charles嘴里塞得太狠，至少第一次他不想这样。他的sub教养有度，屁股恰到好处的翘着等待他的使用，嘴用力地吸吮Erik，好像这是他思维所系的唯一、是世上最最要紧的事情。阴茎周边的呻吟声太过美好，Erik难以自制的猛然一颤，向Charles口内又推进了两英寸。

他的sub呛住了，发出呜咽和咳嗽的声音，但却没有抽出自己的嘴，直到Erik拉着他的头发把他拽出去，只剩下嘴唇轻轻触碰着Erik阴茎的尖端。然后他极其缓慢地重新将Charles推回来，让Charles慢慢适应他阴茎的长度。这回Charles只呛了一小下，他紧紧含住Erik的阴茎头，然后又义无反顾地重新推拉起来。

 “如果你觉得有需要就喘一口气，”Erik说着将头侧到了枕头一边，在这纯粹的欢愉中喘息连连。Charles紧紧的吮吸和舌头舔舐阴茎血管的刺激给Erik带来了巨大的快感，连那因太过用力而又呛到喉咙震颤的样子都使得Erik意乱情迷。Erik拽起他来更用力地推着他吸吮自己，而他的手始终垂在身体两侧，没有丝毫反抗的迹象。

  这感觉……太神奇了，完全不像跟另一个Dom做爱。能这样全然地支配一个人，能令一个人无偿地将自己奉献给他，让他索取、供他使用。Erik感到高潮开始在体内形成，节节蹿升，当最终的那一刻来临，他一手拽住Charles的后颈，踹息地咬住牙齿，另一只手握紧自己的阴茎以免射出来，分身击打着Charles的脸颊，在那里留下了一道粘湿的涎液。

 “是感觉不好吗？”Charles问道，声音中充满乞求，他把手放到Erik的大腿上，整个身子试图蜷起来以更靠近Erik.“我哪里做的不对吗？”

 “你做的都对，”Erik松开了Charles的后颈，把他拉近、抱紧，他赤裸的身体靠近Erik依然衣着整齐的双臂。“非常好，真的很好。我只是还不想射。”他凶狠地吻住Charles张开的嘴，咬住他的下唇；直到Charles呜咽着回吻他，他的舌头迎合着Erik的舌头、却并不抢夺主导权。

当Charles放松下来，整个人软弱无骨地倒在他身上时，Erik又一次把他推倒在了床上。Erik跨坐到他身上，Charles大张的双腿之间未经触碰的分身依然硬着。Erik的手握了上去，上下搓弄起来，他的sub随着他的动作弓起身子，双眼因为剧烈的震撼和快感而睁得大大的，喘得好像从来没被任何人触碰过。

 “我会把你里面都弄得湿湿的，像个女孩子一样，然后我会操你，”Erik温柔地说着，揉弄着Charles那里紧致的皮肤，使得身下的人颤抖着呻吟，他的臀部毫不费力地迎合Erik的触摸，仿佛他就是为此而生。

茶几上摆着一个小火盆，里面正暖着一小壶油，Erik用一只手指蘸了一点，另一只手仍然揉弄着Charles，他把沾了油的手指对到俊俏的臀瓣之间，向内探寻着，找到他紧致的褶皱，将那里涂满了膏油。

Charles绷紧了一下、哭出声来，但依然将屁股迎向Erik握住他分身的手，挣扎了一下，就开始在揉搓着他阴茎和抚弄着他肛门的两手之间来回晃动，显然还没弄清自己究竟是什么感受，“后面好暖，Erik，那是什么？”

 “是个替我润滑你的东西，”Erik说着继续揉弄那处收紧的褶皱，直到那里开始放松，足够他把手指伸进去。Charles的体内温暖而紧致，他更用力地应付着那里的抵抗感，直到整个指节都推了进去。Charles呜咽着、大声喘息，而他的分身依然热烈地迎合着Erik的手掌，它现在已经湿滑得很难握住了。

Erik把手指抽了出来，因为感受到Charles无声的喘息而对自己满意地笑了笑，他转回去又蘸了些油来包裹手指，这次伸出了两根探索Charles的体内。这有点儿太紧了。他不得不松开那只握住Charles阴茎的手，按住他的屁股，以免控制不住让他逃开。他可怜巴巴地乞求Erik停下来，因为这“感觉太怪了，求你了，Erik, 主人，求你，我不想，我——”

 “你会喜欢的，我保证”Erik说着，手指依然停留在他体内，身体前倾用温柔的亲吻安抚着他，直到sub冷静下来，肯把双腿分得再开一点，极为轻微地对着Erik的手指晃动屁股。

Erik蜷了蜷指头，Charles _尖叫_ 了起来。

“这……这……”

“感觉好吗？”Erik边问边重又开始用手指操他，每抽插三下就蜷一蜷指头划过那处高潮点。这令他的sub挣扎哭号，分身贴着他的肚子跳了起来。“我会进到这里来的，Charles，我会把我的阴茎放到这里把你操开，你喜欢这样吗？喜欢含着我的阴茎吗？”

  “哦求你……哦求你——”当Erik抽出了带着湿热 _黏浊物_ 的手指，Charles因为后穴的空洞无物而哭出了声，他的臀部猛地抽动，但是什么也没能碰到。

 “你会不会做个好孩子？”Erik问着，将Charles的双腿推得更开，把他像献祭的牺牲一样摆放在自己身下。当他开始用油润滑自己的阴茎时，那里已经硬得让他难以直视Charles空洞的后穴，轻轻地自慰都变成了巨大的欢愉。

 “我会做个很好很……啊啊啊——！”Charles在Erik试图把硕大的分身尖端推入他的后穴时尖叫出声。Erik顶啊顶，直到Charles夹紧的后穴终于放松，他的分身伴着极大的“啵”声冲进了Charles体内，顺着狭窄的甬道一路滑进深处。他的双手死死地把住Charles的大腿阻止他的挣扎，他低声咕哝着呻吟，咬紧嘴唇努力不马上就射在那里。

 “天哪，Charles，你真是……你真是太棒了，亲爱的，我爱你，让我……”他更加用力地向里插，让分身整个进入，直到他的睾丸刷过Charles张开的紧致臀瓣。他的sub在他身下哭泣，半是欢愉半是痛苦。Erik穿插的刺激使Charles分身上的精液也开始往下流淌，直到他的胸膛。Charles的眼睛闭得紧紧的，胸膛因为喘息上下起伏，带着不明就里的快感呻吟着。

 “你是我的”Erik说着，开始热切地操弄他，震动着臀部抽插Charles紧致顺滑的甬道，他握住Charles的双腿保持它们打开、固定的状态，同时看着自己的阴茎在那粉红色的褶皱处进进出出。他的sub在他身下恸哭，一次次地求他再来，每当他撞到那个高潮点的时候、Charles的双手都会环上他并紧紧地抱住他。

Erik再一次感到高潮来临，这次他没有忍耐，当快感冲刷全身时他射进了Charles的小穴，一路猛进地用滚热的精液填满他的身体，咕哝着，直到耗尽了最后一丝快感才停下。他终于松开了Charles被束缚的双腿，却没有马上抽出分身，而是前倾了一下把Charles拉起来揽入怀内，然后抱着他退到床边，一起躺在了枕头上。Charles的头垫在Erik下巴之下，人依然被钉在Erik软下来的分身上，后穴一翕一张地包裹着Erik的阴茎。

 “我会很乖很乖的，”Charles呢喃着，弯起手臂抱住Erik的脖子，信任他，依靠他，似乎从未感到如此安全。


	4. 送你一支藤条和一个高领的项圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼后的第二天，Erik送了Charles一件礼物。

翌日早晨Charles醒转过来，花了一些时间才想起自己为什么会感到如此安全、十足温暖、又充斥着疼痛的满足感。在过去的那些早晨，他从未有过类似的感觉。他过了好一会儿才意识到有一双臂膀环抱着自己，让他靠在一张结实的胸膛上；又用了了更长时间才认识到他面颊之下起伏的呼吸和透过温暖的皮肤传来的心跳声，那声音像从远处传来的鼓声一样轻柔地抚慰着他。 　

他慢慢地回忆起来，有些疲倦，安静的快乐情绪从他的脚尖徐徐上升——他昨晚与人结姻了。他是在Erik的怀里。Erik是他的Dom，Charles属于Erik，他们现在正躺在新居里那张巨大的卧床上。在昨天的婚礼之后，Raven把他带到这里来等候Erik，他在这儿沉入了深深地睡眠，醒来发现一个俊美的陌生人居高临下的看着他。

Charles微微地动了动，动作没有大到能够弄醒Erik，但是足以感受到后庭的钝痛。他的Dom做晚把他推倒后使用了那里，他用手指把它弄开然后——

 “唔嗯…”随着一声深沉粗粝的低吟，Charles的人体靠垫在他脑袋下动了动。Erik一边伸展身体，一边紧了紧抱住Charles肩膀和腰部的手臂，似乎是想把人固定在那里，他干涩的嘴唇亲吻着Charles的头发，说道：“早上好。”

 “早上好，”Charles回应，屏住呼吸奓着胆子抬头看向Erik炙热而好奇的目光。

日光下的Erik跟烛光中一样英俊得不可思议。他的体貌极有特点，有一些起自眼角的鱼尾纹，额上的清浅皱纹边缘是柔滑的，而他的眼睛有着令人惊奇的蓝绿色阴影。Charles感到自己脸红了，他像一只笼中鸟一样压在Erik身上，手盖在Erik赤裸的躯干上，只搭着一席他们事后才拉起来的被单。

Erik微笑了，Charles敢保证他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

 “真完美，”他的Dom呢喃道，用手拽了拽Charles的头发——他似乎很喜欢这样，昨天晚上他也这样做了——他把他定在那里吻了他，稍微扯了扯他的发根，轻微的痛感刚刚好够使Charles蜷起脚趾。Charles溢出了一声呻吟，Erik似乎很喜欢，因为他又做了一遍同样的动作。他把Charles定在自己想要的地方，用交缠着的大腿内侧磨蹭Charles的大腿内侧，他粗糙的发丝摩擦着Charles纤弱的皮肤。Charles小心翼翼地回吻他，因为此时他唯一想做的就是取悦Erik。

他能透过自己的大脑感知另一道意识正温暖地靠近自己，但他还不敢去触碰它。Erik至今没有表示他对精神感应的看法，尽管他姐姐的能力也是这个，他也还完全没有任何对于这方面界限的暗示。Charles人们知道总是会有自己的界限的。

Erik的舌头时而主动时而询问，一只手半握成拳、抓着Charles的头发不时调整他的角度和力度，另一只手顺势滑到Charles的背上，像对待战利品一样把他压到自己身上。Charles甘之如饴地向他投降，带着一阵直通骨髓的颤栗快感把掌控权全权交给他。他的臀部压着Erik的大腿，手指蜷缩在Erik有着稀疏体毛而宽阔健硕的胸膛上。当他还住在自己家的时候，Raven也十分愿意支配他；但醒在Raven之前正坐着等她到来、与此时此刻此情此景根本无法相比，如今他是被一个迫不及待地 _想要_ 他的人爱慕着的。

他们都硬了。Erik肿胀的分身渗着前液压着Charles的腹部，Charles想象着它的尺寸，在他Dom的口腔里呻吟出声。

他的Dom—— _他的_ Dom——用双唇分开时的湿润声响结束了这个吻。他把Charles拽出来让两个人都能够粗重地喘息，胸膛仍靠在一起起伏。“早上好，”Erik重又说了一遍，眼角笑眯眯的皱了起来，Charles也笑了回去，靠住Erik环抱着他脑袋的那只手。Erik用拇指温柔地摩挲他太阳穴那里纤细敏感的皮肤，每一次触摸都给Charles带来一阵电光火石般的联结感，像是难以抑制的心电感应带来的温暖震动。能力层面上的小聚焦于他而言已经是一种根深蒂固的习惯，他自己也很难克制它本能性地自动联系其他意识。

 “这感觉不错。”

Charles一定没能很好地隐藏他的惊讶，因为Erik笑得更开心了。“我有很多机会练习辨识Emma有没有在窥探我。不过她的能力给人的感觉从来没有这么好。”

 “她多半没在想昨天晚上那种事”Charles大胆地接话，在Erik又一次亲吻他的时候保持着姿势。Erik的拇指依然抚摸着Charles的太阳穴，现在他已经知道Charles的敏感点在哪儿而且——还只是尝试性地——向Charles脑内传回了一些情绪和感觉，没有什么更多的指示。Erik发出了一声愉快的咕噜声，然后忽然撑起上身靠在了枕头上，他把Charles也拽了起来，没打破那个吻；Charles的动作从悬挂在Erik身上变作了四肢大张地坐在Erik腿上，他试图抓住Erik的肩膀保持平衡，但Erik拍开了他的手，他无助地向前倾倒，眼看要摔在Erik身上。

 “不，像这样，”Erik低声说着，扶住他，让他靠住Erik的手保持不倒。

百叶窗大概一夜没关，现在，和煦的夏日阳光照射进来，将整间屋子塞满了金灿灿的温暖迷雾。他们在这极乐世界中交缠着亲吻，缱绻缠绵了几个小时，他们都压抑着自己的欲望，只是肌肤相亲，谁也没有进一步动作。当Erik开始舔舐Charles颈上的咬痕，痛感和刺激使Charles的臀部剧烈的颤了一下。Charles顺从地让Erik重新摆放他的下肢，他把他的大腿拉到自己身体两边，让Charles更舒服的跨坐在自己身上。Charles的双手无所事事的垂在身体两侧，等着Erik的下一步指示。

Erik的意识火热得像是被融化了，即使是从外围Charles也能感受到它散发的炽热光芒，就像银色星辰的大海中落下了一滴水银，不知怎的，城市里的其他意识全都暗淡下去，渐渐消散无踪。Charles温柔地触碰着唯一剩下的那片意识，温柔，再温柔，就像小时候他的保姆曾经对他做的那样。要温柔。不能逼得太紧，否则对方就会受伤。而Erik——他敞开了意识，在大脑中激烈地拥抱他，就像他的手紧紧地抱着Charles的身体那样。他松开一只手一路滑下，直到Charles的臀部，捏起一小块皮肉， _掐_ 了一下。

 “啊啊啊啊啊！”后穴上的钝痛变得清晰而尖锐，尽管努力隐忍，Charles还是难以抑制地叫出声来；他整张脸都皱了起来，努力不让自己咬到Erik的舌头。他的意识重新缩回壳里，但仍然控制着身体不在Erik之前回撤，他的眼睛睁得大大的，看着他的Dom关切的面容。“对不起，对不起……”

 “疼吗？”Erik问道，轻轻地拍了拍他刚刚掐着的那块皮肤，安抚地揉弄。

 “不…不疼。”那里的痛感又变得钝钝的了，但是比之前强烈一些，也尖锐一些，时不时地随着他蓬勃的心跳带来一阵刺痛。

“这样疼吗？”他的手又下移了一些，手指在Charles臀腿相接的褶皱处前后摩挲。Charles费尽全力才没有蹬腿挣扎，这样太痒了而且——那里很敏感，Charles没有多想，就把头藏到了Erik项后，以免Erik看到他绯红的脸颊，他的鼻子埋在Erik颈间，身体因为快感而微微颤抖。Erik的气味闻起来非常好。“不疼。”

 “这里疼吗？”他把手指移到了他肿胀紧致的小穴上，探寻着触碰那处绷紧的褶皱，那里正因快感而颤动着——酸麻、疼痛、还覆盖着昨晚用过的膏油。Charles呻吟着试图逃开他的触碰，靠近，又逃开。他从意识中感觉到Erik魅惑于这样的反应，Erik的意识正主动停留在Charles的意识边缘。在Erik重新动作之前，Charles已经知道他要干什么了，他又开始在他肿胀的褶皱处打圈儿，使Charles颤抖着呜咽。那感觉一开始很好，但越久就越痛，当他的呜咽声盖过了呻吟声，Erik停下了。

 “嘘——。”他的手从Charles的后穴处移开，重新抓起他的头发，把他从自己的颈项处拽起来，拖到了面前。“看着我。”

Erik的头发在日光下闪耀着微红的光泽，他姜黄色的长睫毛在阳光的反射下亮闪闪的，好看极了。“你没事儿的，”他用低沉而充满情欲的声音说着，同时把嘴唇按在了Charles额间，当Charles闭上眼睛，他亲吻了他两边的眼睑。“你没事儿的，你很好，把眼睛睁开。”

Charles服从了，他屏息睁开眼睛，正对上Erik炽热的目光。

接着Erik把手挪到Charles屁股上，突然在他肿痛的后穴和臀瓣间敏感的股缝处狠狠扇了一巴掌，剧烈的刺激令Charles哭叫着射了他一身，当他们四目深深相接的时候，Charles未经触碰的阴茎还抖动着在他俩身体之间喷射液体，强烈的欢愉震动着他的整个身体。Erik用手把他钉在那里，他的拇指轻轻地按着Charles的眼角，提醒他不要闭上眼睛。

“很好，”Erik嘀咕道，在高潮的余波中亲吻着他，在他颤抖着呻吟的同时爱抚着他的臀部。随后他把Charles的脑袋挪到自己的肩膀上，让他柔顺地趴在自己身上。Charles的身体放空了，当Erik开始在他布满精液的腹部摩擦自己的硬挺的阴茎时，他保持了安静的姿势。然后，Erik把Charles摆成了自己想要的形状——他把他的腿推到大张，一只手掌摩挲着他身上湿冷的精液，将它们涂满Charles的大腿——sub只是呻吟，Erik把阴茎抵在了Charles的会阴上，他在Erik的吩咐之下用大腿夹紧了它。Erik开始在他充分润滑过的柔软双腿之间用力抽插，Charles颠簸着呻吟，身体正因刚刚的高潮而敏感无比。Erik的阴茎头摩擦着Charles敏感的肌肤，他的手环抱着Charles的臀部将之固定，低声呻吟着射了出来，滚热的粘稠液体盖满Charles绷紧的肿胀后穴，他张开锋利的牙齿，咬住了Charles弓起的脖子。

当一切尘埃落定，他终于躺回了床上，松弛而气喘吁吁，Charles把嘴唇放到了Erik肩膀上，在他刚刚咬他的同一位置落下了一个吻，或者说更像是舔了他一口。

他们在那里静静地躺了一会儿，放松身体。Erik轻柔而缓慢地抚摸Charles全身，时不时的把手指伸进他臀瓣之间，只为看他挣扎着发出呻吟声和可爱的颤抖。Charles渐渐地打开大脑重新开始接触Erik的意识，他等着他说停，但他没有。Charles没有深入刺探Erik的思维，只是让自己的意识在他的Dom旁边停留，他们的意识交叠在一起，就像他们的身体一样。

屋外的世界车水马龙，但那离他们很遥远，离这个属于Erik的空间很遥远，在这个空间里Charles是属于Erik的。

 “我有东西送你，”终于，他的Dom开口说道，他的嘴还亲吻着Charles的头发，说话才刚把嘴唇从他敏感的头皮上移开，“就在门边的书桌上，去拿给我。”

Charles的精液已经在他们之间凝固了，所以当他试图把手从身下取出并跪起来的时候，他不得不从那层粘着他和Erik的凝固层之间把自己撕开，这有点儿疼。他摇摇晃晃地挪下床，站起来的时候身体因为新近的使用而下意识地畏缩。不过下一瞬间Erik脸上露出的表情让一切都变得值得。Charles将手臂伸向天花板伸展了一下身躯，有些意图卖弄，并满意地看到Erik脸上原本倦怠的表情忽然转换成了鲜明的注视。

厚厚的毛衣层上放着一个首饰盒，盒子是未经装饰的黑色，大概有他两只手那么大，他知道这个平实无奇的方盒子里装着什么。他咬了咬下唇，充满期待地拾起了它——挺重的。

 “拿过来，”Erik从床上喊道，Charles转身去拿给他。他从床尾爬上，一路膝行到Erik腿边。他跨坐到Erik大腿上，Erik抬起膝盖让Charles靠着，他的双脚平放在床上，以使膝盖能足够稳定地支撑Charles的重量。Erik把Charles手里的盒子转了过来，果断地打开了它。

里面的项圈和手环都是简单的银质金属样式，在黑色天鹅绒里衬的映照下显得闪闪发光。饰物上既没有钩子也没有豁口，两样都没有。他抬头看了看Erik，发现Erik只是微笑着看他，他疑惑道：“要怎么……？”

 “像这样。”Erik拿起了项圈，把它扯松了一点，项圈在他手中变化弯曲，像液体一样轻巧地分开了。“你妹妹没告诉你我的变种能力吗？”

Erik控制着项圈在手中任意延展，它不只是一块金属，更像是一个他能够任意锻造的东西，而他希望Charles能戴上它。Charles很想戴上它，他从来没这么想戴过什么东西。“也许她告诉过我，不过我当时大概在工作，多半没在听她说。她不太经常确认我有没有在听。”他的胸腔渐紧，心脏在肋骨之间大声地跳动着，他咬了咬下唇，期待感越发强烈，毫无意义地前倾着身体乞求道，“拜托。”

Erik把它举得更高，把圈扩到足够容下Charles的脖子，然后把项圈豁口抵在Charles脖子上，让他体会金属刺激皮肤的感觉，Charles迫切地靠近。Erik开口说话的时候眼神很严肃，“如果你想自己摘下来我可以把它做成有豁口的，或者我也可以重新把它做成一个闭合的圈，不过那样就只有我能取下它了。你想要哪种？”

 “我不想自己摘下来，”Charles说着晃了晃脑袋，咽下喉间的梗塞，想着求你、求你。“我想做你的人。”

Erik的目光聚焦在他身上，十分热切，他张开嘴深深吸了一口气。当他把项圈戴到Charles喉上，那金属仿佛温暖的流体一样滑过Charles锁骨之间的豁口，紧紧地贴上了他的后颈，毫无缝隙。“你真是太完美了，天哪，我姐姐肯定要自鸣得意个没完了。”

项圈很紧但是很舒服，为了避免划伤边缘做成了圆框。Charles伸出好奇的手指碰了碰它，闭上眼睛感受吞咽的时候喉结前后触碰项圈的触觉。当他睁开眼睛，他的Dom正饥渴得看着他抚摸项圈的手指，然后他拾起了配套的手环，将它滑动地绕上Charles的左手腕，金属在他手上绵延了一会儿，在脉搏处扣紧了，那里正对着他的心跳。现在所有人都知道他是Erik的了。

“过来，”Erik说，Charles跟上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 标题原文出自这首歌，戳链接可听  
>  [A Cane And A High Starched Collar](http://www.kuwo.cn/yinyue/5570305)


	5. 家规

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik知道，客观地说他们还处在新婚的蜜月期中，但现在他们已经像圣经所指导的那样结为伴侣，该是时候给他们的新生活定点儿规矩了。

Erik知道，客观地说他们还处在新婚的蜜月期中。他们彼此之间的依存堪称过度，他终于、终于有了属于自己的sub，这个人还如此柔韧，毫不勉强、甚至是心甘情愿地委身俯就。这让他很难克服血清素对自己的毒害。但是，看着Charles在他们的起居室里充满好奇地来回溜达——这房子是他姐姐给他的新婚礼物——只穿着一件Erik的礼服式衬衫，过长的袖子在手上晃晃荡荡，腿还是光着的……这让Erik很难客观地思考问题。

Emma给他们选的沙发舒服到让人产生罪恶感。他在座位上挪了挪，靠着沙发靠背，半闭了眼睛。跟他给Charles选择的衣物不同，Erik穿着一条宽松的裤子和一件衬衫，不过他没有扣上衬衫的领口。

Erik开始列项思考Charles究竟有多完美，从他乱蓬蓬的卷发到他的蓝眸中所闪耀的智慧光芒——他不是那种只为屈身为奴、以色事人而存在的无聊生物。Charles的驯服当然是极大的魅力，要承认这点并不难，无论Erik怎么随意摆弄、粗暴对待，Charles都会甘之如饴地服从，更不要说他还会在Erik每次触碰的时候都哭得我见犹怜。但当他们下了床——当他们终于肯下床的时候——Erik发现Charles身上还有那么多令他爱不释手的地方，多到让他觉得这个人的存在本身就令人难以置信。他简直要怀疑Charles是Emma花了很多钱从某个不知名的穷人家里买来，按他喜爱的方式洗了脑，专门给他准备的了。

Charles转过了头，项圈在阳光下熠熠生辉，闪闪发亮地映衬着他脖子上的咬痕，标记他是Erik的所有物。Erik记得他啃噬吸吮那块皮肤直到瘀痕形成的时候，Charles是怎样呜咽呻吟，恳求他不要停下的。

 “这房子很可爱，”Charles说着微微笑了，他站在那里，背景中是美丽的城市图景，蔚蓝的天和绵延数英里的摩天大楼，不远处的哈德逊河宽广而水静流深。日光闪耀着勾勒出他的线条，照过他的头发形成了一抹光晕。随着他们接触的时间愈长，Charles变得更加健谈了，他不再只是回答Erik的问话，而开始愿意主动表达自己的意见。这又是一件好事，Erik将没必要强迫他做个更活泼的人，他最讨厌那种像家具似的sub。“这房子……”

 “是我的，”当Charles的声音变小时Erik回答了，他问起问题来还是有点儿小心翼翼。Erik笑了，伸出两只手指勾了勾，示意Charles回到他身边来。他的sub马上穿过地毯走回他身边，途中避开了Emma放在连接窗户的两级楼梯下的一个什么雕塑，Emma故意设置了个楼梯，让窗前的空间比起居室主空间高出一块儿。“从现在开始我们就住这儿。这周稍晚一点的时候你妹妹会把你的东西送过来，等我们都收拾好的时候。”

Charles在Erik身边停了下来，脑袋歪到一边，显然在等着Erik指示自己该用什么姿势。Erik欣然指了指地板，移开双足腾开了地方。“把地板垫拽出来跪在这里。”

Charles很快就找到了地板垫装置的把手，从无声的滑道上把加厚的垫子抽了出来，垫子被完全拽出来的时候装置咔哒的响了一声。Charles优雅地在Erik身边跪了下来，赤裸的双足绷直地收在大腿之下，双手整齐地放在膝盖上。他保持着这种待决姿势（abeyant position）垂下了眼睛，脊背挺得直直的，头微微低着；Erik赞许地欣赏了一会儿他的姿势，然后伸出手去环抱他的后脑，温柔地把他往腿上揽，直到他靠到自己的小腿上，太阳穴抵在Erik膝盖外侧的凹陷里。他缓缓地抚摸着Charles的头发，松松地捏了一小撮用手指摩挲——他的头发干净柔软，又厚又迷人，Charles发出了一点小声音，更自然地靠在了Erik身上，姿势十分放松。如果Erik稍微伸一伸脖子，他就会看他的sub其实已经闭上了眼睛。

 “我们得谈谈规矩了，”他说，Charles睁开了眼睛，抬头看了看Erik的脸，过了一会儿又垂下了。“我在我们的婚姻条款上写明了我的限度和底线，但现在我要告诉你我期待你做些什么。如果有问题你可以随意提问。我不会戏弄你，故意让你违背我。无论你选择顺从我还是违背我，我都希望它们是出于你自己的意愿，当然了，如果你选择违背，必然是要承担一些后果的。”

Charles只是点了点头，完美地保持着Erik吩咐他的姿势。

Erik的手一直在Charles的头上安抚地放着。“你要把你的个人安危置于万事之上。在任何情况下都不许冒险行事或者让自己受伤。你要随时随地听从我的命令，不准质疑。如果你实在不能服从，就使用你的安全词——我们之后会讨论安全词的问题——然后我们可以探讨你的顾虑，直到问题解决。如果你违抗命令，我会在慎重的甄别和考虑过后惩罚你。我将不会轻率地选择惩罚。”

他停了一下，观察Charles脸上的表情，但他的sub显得很平静，也许是在思考。“如果没有我的指令，你不能服从我以外的任何人，除了我姐姐Emma。我的命令优先级高于她的，没有例外。Emma不能惩罚你，如果她或者其他人试图惩罚你，你要尽力反抗。你是我的。你也不准和除我之外的任何人发生任何形式的性行为。”

一只手试探性地环上了他的脚踝。见Erik没有反对，Charles大胆地整个儿抱住了Erik的小腿，Erik俯身在他头顶落下了一个吻，把手移到了Charles苍白的喉咙上，用手指刷着他颈上的咬痕，成功地引出了他可爱的颤抖，Charles靠着他膝盖的脑袋稍微向后歪了歪，以期容忍Erik更多的触碰。Erik吻上Charles的太阳穴，感受到了一阵电光火石的情绪和思维，他没来得及分析那是什么，但意识亲密的触碰使得他的皮肤微微地刺痛起来。

Charles至今为止都着意控制着自己的精神感应能力，Erik很清楚，就在这间屋子里有什么东西始终停在他的意识周边，像一只看不见的野兽，时不时在他身上蹭一蹭；又像一只绕着他脚踝的猫咪，时刻等待着他亲热地爱抚。这跟Emma对待他的方式全然不同，Emma完全不克制自己的能力，随时随地地刺探他挖掘他。在他们订婚之初，Erik一直出人意料地从中作梗，婚约使他心神不定，尽管考虑到他们的性向，他本不该有这方面的顾虑。Emma是个Dom，而且是他的长姐，几乎相当于他的第二个母亲；而Charles对他不具有这种权威，他也完全不知道Erik会对他的能力容让到什么程度。Erik没有退开，而是又亲了他一下，这次吻的时间更长，直到他能从脑中听到Charles的声音，尽管那声音像是从遥远的房间里传出来的，远到难以辨识。

 “说到你的能力，只要你愿意，我允许你接触我意识表层的一切想法，除非我又提出了其他要求，”Erik说，Charles切切实实地抬头看向了他，嘴巴因为惊讶张成了o的形状，他甚至忘了假装矜持，直直地盯住了Erik的眼睛，他自己的眼睛睁得大大的，光彩夺目。“你可以在我允许的范围之内自由地对我使用你的能力。但不准在没有我允许的情况下随便干涉我的想法。如果我或者我姐姐发现你这样做了，你会受到严厉的惩罚……”

 “我永远不会的，”Charles打断了他，旋即因为自己插话的行为而惊恐地闭上了嘴。

 “……并不是说我认为你会这么做，”Erik接完自己的上一段话，握紧了抓住Charles喉咙的手，把他的脑袋按到了沙发边缘。他抓得有点儿太疼了，Charles不得不弯着脊背来缓解压力，他情不自禁地小声呜咽了起来。“我说话的时候不准插嘴，Charles。我希望你能自由地跟我表达意见，除非我做了其他要求；我也希望你说话的时候能看着我的眼睛，除非我有别的指示；但是我跟你说话的时候不准插嘴。如果你都不能好好听我讲规矩，我怎么敢相信你能遵守它们？”

 “对不起，饶了我。”Charles的声音里透着软软地乞求，眼中也尽是哀求神色。“我再也不会了。”

Erik又按了他一会儿，以确保自己的态度清晰地传递到了。“不，你会的。但这次我原谅你。”

Charles的意识坚定地反驳Erik的观点，但他嘴上什么也没说，于是Erik松开了他，等着看Charles会不会自己起来。

他没有。依然待在Erik按住他的位置上，他的胳膊更紧地抱住Erik的小腿，好像是在担心 _Erik_ 会从 _他_ 身边离开。

 “我没指望你随时随地都能把所有指令做好，”Erik说，把手移回Charles头上，感受着他重新靠住自己休息时的惴惴不安。“我只是希望你能为我尝试。”

有一个人愿意像这样靠在他身上，这感觉令人震惊到不可思议。他信任Erik，灵魂相与地全然顺从，而他本人实际上又是那么强大。如果Charles愿意，他可以彻底扭曲Erik脑内的想法，他完全可以自己做Dom、让Erik做sub，不论是Erik还是他们身边的熟人亲友甚至都不会知道发生了什么。Charles轻易下跪的姿态、他大大的眼睛和柔软的双唇都使他显得纤弱温顺，但他的肩膀其实足够宽阔健壮，身体也结实有力。尽管如此，Charles还是会在Erik每次推他的时候顺从地弯腰，在Erik想要摆弄他的时候任他动作，在Erik触碰他的时候表现的比平时更为从容，哪怕Erik的态度咄咄逼人。

Charles歪了歪脑袋，他的喉咙完全暴露了出来，这并不是出于Erik的指示，他的眼睑滑下了一半，看上去十分满足。Erik顿感心潮澎湃。“我们需要讨论一下你的安全词，这样当你需要我停下的时候，无论我在做什么都可以停下。定一个词表示你已经快到极限了；再定一个表示你需要立马停下。只要你使用它们，我就会停下。你可以随便挑两个喜欢的词。当你不能说话的时候你就用手势，这个我们会再讨论。我们还需要定一个表示一切都好、可以继续的词，如果我问你状态如何，你随时都要诚实地回答我。如果你感觉不好，不要装作没事的样子。你选好词了吗？”

Charles静默了好久，但Erik耐心地等着他的答案。

 “铜绿（Verdigris），”Charles慢慢地说，他发这个音的方式让人觉得这个词尝起来很好吃。“一枝黄花（Goldenrod），胭脂红（Carmine）”

Erik佯怒，似乎觉得好笑。“我猜这是升级版的‘绿，黄，红’，你现在处于哪个阶段，Charles？”

 “铜绿，”Charles笑得甜甜的，安静地跪在Erik脚边。 

~*~

他们一起探索了厨房，打开每一个碗橱和抽屉，看Emma给他们留下了什么。Erik不用看就知道每一样器具都是不锈钢制品——他能感受到整个厨房里都充满了悠扬的金属撞击声，家电也在顶灯的照耀下闪烁着金属的光辉——冰箱里装满了新鲜的食材，但目光所及之处并没有预先做好的饭菜。Moira总是想办法让他吃得健康。当他开始盘算起她们留在这儿的鸡汤罐儿、香蒜沙司和橄榄、以及各式各样的奶酪时，Erik感到他姐姐的sub好像就在这里。Moira身上有一种被动的侵略性，她不用跟他碰面也能把自己的意图贯彻到他身上。

“我是不是该给你做饭？”当Erik拿出香蒜沙司和帕尔玛干酪并一些新鲜的鸡肉，开始在橱柜里寻找干西红柿和橄榄油的时候，Charles开口问道。

“你会做吗？”Charles的讪笑回答了这个问题，Erik咯咯地笑了起来，又从冰箱里翻出新鲜的意面和奶油放到案板上，“我喜欢做饭。别担心这个。坐吧。”

Erik集中精力，一瞬之后，抽屉打开了，厨房器材纷纷飞出、各归其位，燃气炉开始加热平底锅；放置橄榄油的瓶子绑了金属带，使他能轻易地用能力倒油。他用手抓住木制的砧板，同时刀具开始自动切鸡肉，奶酪刨丝器也刨起了干酪。另一只锅自己跑去接起了水——它花了一点时间转动水龙头，不过之后就容易了——Erik接过手来把水煮开，很努力地不让自己过分注意正停留在他意识外围的迷醉情绪，Charles的意识像软式足球一样滚入了他的大脑，毫无侵略性，充满迷恋地观察着Erik操纵厨房器具画出的磁力线，像一张金属绘成的地形图。Erik尽力向Charles敞开自己的思维，一边努力集中注意力把鸡肉倒入平底锅中开始翻炒。

“你的医疗记录上说你没什么忌口，我希望你能吃这个，”他做了一个迟来的声明，开始切西红柿，一边用能力控制汤匙搅动鸡肉。“等我们下回自己去买菜的时候我们可以商量买什么。如果你有不吃的就告诉我。”

“这样就好，谢谢。”Charles说。他一只手撑着下巴坐在岛式厨房的高脚椅上，Erik的衬衫只堪堪遮住他大腿根部。这副景象已经足够让Erik分神了，直接导致他把意面放到水里的时候落点过高，使得锅里溅出的水在炉子上滋滋作响。“闻起来好香。”

Erik微笑着把奶油和香蒜沙司加到鸡肉里。“那就好。再过一分钟就能吃了。摆桌吧。”

当Charles开始轻悄悄地在他身边走动，打开碗橱和抽屉找到盘子和刀叉，把他们轻轻放到花岗岩质的中央台上时，Erik重新开始集中精力处理菜肴；Charles又去找杯子，Erik一边在脑中大声地想着冰箱里的冰水，一边把意面捞出沥干加到鸡肉里，当Charles听话地取出冰水倒杯的时候，Erik最后搅了一次意面，成功装盘，Charles从他手中接过盘子，等到Erik坐下开动才拿起自己的餐具。

他们在近乎安静的气氛里吃了几分钟，肩挨着肩，Charles的意识舒舒服服地拉着Erik的，像一只在角落里休息的小懒猫、只睁着一只眼睛心不在焉地看着他的意识溜过。Erik没有克制住亲吻Charles头发的冲动，尽管嘴上还沾着吃意面留下的油星，而Charles在他的亲吻之下轻轻地喘息着，用自己的脚去刷Erik的脚踝，脚趾碰着他裤子的纤维蜷了起来。

“我姐姐跟我说你在攻读博士学位，” 吃完自己的晚饭之后Erik终于开口问道。Charles也刚准备放下餐具，他喝了一小口水。

“变种人基因？”

sub点了点头，把叉子放下，双手垂到膝盖上，保持着良好的中立姿势。“是的，在哥伦比亚。”

“我工作的地方离那儿不愿。以后我早上送你上学，晚上带你一起回来。除了日程实在不合的时候以外。”

他很高兴Charles只是犹豫了一下就开口问，“你做什么工作？”

“你妹妹没告诉你？”

“我当时大概又没在听，”Charles羞怯地坦白，垂下了目光没有去看Erik。“我觉得Raven总是等到我工作的时候才跟我讲事情。有时候她会抓到我没在听她讲话，一般她说我之前我也意识不到她是在跟我聊天。”

Erik用拇指和食指掐住了Charles的面颊抬起他的脸，直到跟他目光相遇。“不管什么时候，我跟你说话你都要注意听。如果没必要我不会打扰你的工作，但是如果我开始跟你说话了，你就把笔放下、把手放倒膝盖上。这样你就能给我比书本更多的注意力。”

Charles吞咽了一口，脸红了。“是的，Erik.”

“很好。”他放开Charles，坐回自己的座位一边欣赏Charles羞红的脸。“我是个工程师，在史塔克工业工作。”

“哦！我朋友Tony也在那儿。”Charles说道。Erik像耗子似的嗅了嗅。

“你朋友Tony Stark？”他问道，扬了扬眉。“我老板？”

“大家都知道Pepper才是真正掌权的，”Charles说，但这次低头的时候微微笑了。“这就是Howard叔叔让她拥有Tony的原因。要不是跟她结姻，董事会不会真心同意他来担任CEO的。”

这感觉有点儿怪。在Erik人生的前十二年里，他一直跟母亲相依为命，过着相对贫苦的日子，直到母亲去世。如今他二十九岁，跟新婚sub坐在他们新居的厨房里，猛然发现他的sub是个跟Tony Stark一样含着金汤匙出生的家伙。他也就只能想想如果那金汤匙不止是个比喻，他能用自己的能力对它做些什么。Charles发出了一点好奇的声音，Erik考虑片刻，向Charles敞开了那些意识深处的童年回忆，Emma教过他怎么做——就跟打开盒子差不多。他的单亲妈妈怎样独自将他养大，他是父母露水姻缘的产物，妈妈怀他的时候还没有意识到日后的艰难；他小时候很少得到物质上的满足，然后妈妈去世了，一个成年的异母姐姐把他接回了家，他之前甚至不知道有这路亲戚。然后是搬到Emma和Moira家里。Erik的人生由此分界，割裂成两部分，遇见Emma之前和遇见Emma以后——像是两个不同的孩子，他经历了全然不同的两次人生。他能感到Charles一边阅读着他的思维一边小心地思考着，也知道Charles察觉到了他的想法，他希望有一天，也许会有那么一天，那个分界能变成遇见Charles之前和遇见Charles以后。

 “你喜欢这个想法吗？”他大声问了出来，在看到Charles脸红之后用手指摩挲他粉红的肌肤，轻轻地擦过Charles新长出来还没来得及剃掉的小胡茬上。也许一会儿Erik可以帮他剃掉——Charles颤抖了，咬住下唇。Erik挣扎了半天才忍住按倒他把嘴唇亲肿的冲动，但最后总算成功站了起来。“到时候了。我猜你妹妹正在家焦虑地等你电话呢。去跟她打个电话吧。”

“是的，Erik.”Charles说着拿起了电话。Erik把杯盘留在了桌子上，等着Charles一会儿收拾，只坐在那儿凝神看着他。Charles在窗户旁边的地板上坐下，靠在玻璃和墙之间的夹角那里，当线路那边有人接起电话时他整张脸都亮起来了。他笑的时候特别漂亮。

Erik转身走回书房把门关上，留给Charles一些隐私。那天稍晚的时候，他把Charles放到浴缸边缘，轻柔地用剃刀替他刮掉冒头的胡茬，后来他们双双弄得浑身泡沫气喘吁吁。在他动作的时候他的sub始终都乖乖地保持着他想要的姿势，仰着头让他能更好地触碰自己。


	6. 我需要学会怎样教导你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik是唯一能够知道Charles隐秘爱好的人，是唯一能够去探索它们的人，他很享受这个事实，享受到可能有点儿不健康了。但Charles不介意，也很乐意演一演，让Erik发掘更多。

接下来的几天之内，Erik得以发现Charles多么乐于顺服自己。Erik做什么都不要紧——Charles服从他的所有指示，享受他的一切命令。他在Erik的掌控之下喘息、呻吟，就像从没被别人触碰过。当然，从性事角度来看确实如此。sub们总是以处子之身与Dom伴侣联结，或者说社会规范是这样期望的。而Charles确实无比纯洁，他对Erik所做的一切都表示出惊喜和好奇。尽管Erik试图把他调教到不再那么容易脸红，但他偶尔表现出的困窘其实也十分诱人。很快Charles在被触碰和做爱方面就会更为成熟，到时他脸上的红晕会渐渐消失。而现在Erik愿意享受这些，无论是Charles羞红的脸、还是Charles因为不想被看到害羞而把脸藏起来的行为，都可以轻易使Erik的下身硬起来。

他从不试图推开Erik，反而总是抓住每一次机会让两人贴得更近。Erik很快就弄清了Charles有多喜欢为他俯首承欢。

 “你喜欢这样？”Erik捉着Charles第二只手腕跟他交谈，一边用柔软的皮手铐死死拷住了它，如此一来，Charles的两只胳膊都伸展着被锁在了床头的铁架上。确认了Charles已被固定，Erik的两只手移到了Charles的臀部，把人往下一拉，使Charles的胳膊抻得紧紧的，再没有任何腾挪的余地。这个姿势令Charles赤裸的身体脆弱而无助地暴露着。他把脑袋埋到胳膊里，然而不但没藏住脸上的红晕，反而一路从脖子红到了胸膛。透过他乱蓬蓬的头发Erik能看到，他的耳朵尖儿也红了，像缩紧的贝壳儿似的。“你喜欢我按着你不让你动？”

Charles没有回答，只是艰难地吞咽着，他的胸膛上下起伏，眼睛闭得紧紧的，嘴唇因为持续的喘息而微微张着。Charles的意识载着勃起的冲动在房间里东冲西撞，像细针一样刺着Erik的皮肤。

 “你喜欢什么？”Erik问道，把手从Charles身上拿开，无视了他失去触碰时焦躁地扭动。“告诉我。”

 “我……”Charles试图支起小腿，但被Erik强行按了下去。有些受惊，他呻吟着堪堪说出半句，“我喜欢…Erik…”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢…”他又吞咽了一口。新婚那晚Erik留在他喉咙上的淤痕已经渐渐淡去，从深紫色变成了青黄色。也许等一会儿他可以重新加深一下。“我喜欢…被你…对不起…我说不出来。”

Erik又躲开了，这回退后了一点使Charles连他的体温都感受不到了。Erik自己也很讨厌这个疏远的距离，但他无视了这份情绪和大脑中那个刷着他意识的轻声乞求。“告诉我，不然我就这么晾着你走了。”

Charles僵硬的分身在敞开的双腿间抽搐着，他又呜咽了起来，把脸埋到另一只胳膊里，淡淡的红晕扩散到胸膛之上的整个小半身，愈演愈深。“我喜欢被你按倒不能动①，”Charles连珠炮似的一口气说道，词尾咬着词首，生怕慢一些就说不出来了。这样的羞涩窘迫给Erik的欲望带来一阵尖锐的刺激，他起身下行，站到了床边。床垫失去了他的重量，在Charles身下弹了一下，Charles猛地睁开眼睛，转头追随Erik的身影。他脸上露出恳求地悲惨神情，脑中的意识压迫着Erik的，将他团团缠住，如果没能作用于肉体，至少也是试图在精神上把他拽近一些，“不…”

 “不？”Erik向他回传了松开和拒绝的意识，Charles心不甘情不愿，但还是顺服地撤回了自己的意识，直到Erik只能感到Charles胸膛轻微的起伏和嘴唇的摇晃。“这很可爱，Charles，但是我不喜欢你跟我说不。我觉得我应该晾你一会儿。”

 “求你！”Charles整个身体都在床上挣扎，试图转向Erik——但他的胳膊分得太开了，没有丝毫移动的余地，挣扎只是徒然地加紧了束缚，他发出了一声轻微的焦虑呻吟。

 “我一会儿就回来，”Erik说着把一只手放在Charles身侧，Charles柔软的胸毛和颤抖的小腹、肌肉结实的大腿都在他的手掌之下微微跳动着。他抓住了Charles绷紧的阴茎，猛地拉了一下、两下，Charles痛哭出声，弓起身子试图往Erik握着他分身的手掌里插，Erik放开了他，转身走出卧室。“如果你够乖，我们一会儿就能再见。”

Erik用手捂住嘴后才允许自己呻吟出声，他裤子里的勃起已经撑起了一个小帐篷，心跳比平常快了足有一倍。走进厨房的时候Erik感到全身都火辣辣的，擦着皮肤的衣服带来的刺激简直过于敏感，这里离Charles已经足够远，他把胳膊撑在厨房中央的高台上，剧烈而艰难地喘息，脑中全是被困在卧床之上的Charles。他等待着他的恩慈，苦苦哀求他不要就这样放置他，但却一次也没有使用自己的安全词。Charles从来没被Erik以外的人像这样触碰过，他的全部欢愉都来自Erik的给予，来自Erik抚摸他的手。过去的一整周他都在交替经历着羞辱和无耻的情欲。

Erik没有用手去触碰裆部，然而现在效果跟直接抓住也差不多了。教导Charles做爱——用每一种可能的方式剥夺他的童真，一点一点地改造他的处子之身，使出每一种令Charles震惊的手段来取悦他——这给Erik带来的快感无与伦比。Charles射精时脸上的表情，几乎不止一次令Erik险些早射。

当他感到思维边缘出现了一只试探性的温柔触手，他在意识里扇了它一巴掌，那只精神触手缩回去了，刺痛而充满歉意，留下了一丝乞怜和渴求的情绪。

自发的高潮控制和延迟满足使他胸腔内的情欲燃烧得更为炽烈了，当他坐在高台上开始读星期天刊的时候，那欲望已经蔓延遍了他的整个身体。

第二次意识到那只触手的时候他正读到经济版。Charles几乎已经足够安静到让Erik无法注意，但还是不够安静；Erik感觉到了思维中监视的眼睛，他又在意识里扇了一巴掌，这次更狠了些。当出征的意识被打回的时候，Charles在卧室里哭出了声。Erik为他这样的反抗恼恨得咬牙切齿，但既没有动也没有说话，留Charles在卧室里一边猜度他的反应，一边在自己的胃液和绝望里发酵。

这真是——Erik想着——越来越有意思了。

他读了整版的报纸，从头到尾，连平时不看的无聊段落也没有错过，就为了把时间拖得更久一点。这加起来花了他一个半小时。已经足够长到让Charles在卧室里发出细微的声音，他难耐地蹭着床单、发出难以抑制的啜泣声。

他又等了一会儿，直到听到一声柔软的绝望呻吟，才终于起身。走回卧室的途中，难以抑制的期待给他的脊背带了一阵直达大腿的震颤，堪堪带来了一些满足感。

当他走进卧室的时候，Charles的整个身子都绷紧了，他绝望地拉扯着自己的缚具、焦虑地望向Erik，他的阴茎僵直地挺立在两腿之间，正向腹部滴落前液，涓滴细流汇聚成一条流向肚脐的水痕，把流域内的体毛浸得又黏又湿。Charles的眼睛亮亮的，眼角湿润，也有一条明显的水痕——眼泪滑落他的太阳穴，消失在了发际线后面。

Erik就在那儿站着，静静地看了Charles好一会儿，他很高兴Charles始终没有试图读他的大脑。当然，如果Charles真的不想让他知道，就算是读了他也不会知道，这也正是他能足够确定适才Charles是故意被抓的原因。

 “你刚刚非常不乖，Charles，我跟你说过不许了，”他佯作冷静，看着Charles先是转为羞红、继而又变苍白的面色，后者一边试图让自己在束缚中放松、一边又难以抑制地挣扎着。“你知道这样我就不得不惩罚你了。”

 “你……你要干什么？”

Erik慢慢地卷起了袖子，把袖口往胳膊上缠绕了一下、两下、三下，直到它们舒服地贴在自己的上臂上。他的sub瞪大眼睛看着他，兴奋地屏住呼吸，臀部向空中扭动起来。“你被打过屁股吗，Charles？不算那天那下小爱抚的话。”

Charles回话的声音是绷紧的。“没…就除了很小的时候。”

“你当时喜欢它吗？”

 “不，”Charles说道。Erik得意地笑了起来，他很确定Charles的口是心非。毕竟，好多sub都是通过幼时的那种经历确定自己的性向的，而且新婚翌日的那下拍打也是一种暗示，Charles当时高潮了。这也许会使这种举措更不像一种惩罚，但Erik也只是想让他注意一下，只要不会娇惯出比没耐心更坏的毛病，他也不想真的想弄疼他。

 “那我不得不好好教教你了。”Erik挨着Charles的臀部在床边坐下，保证自己稳稳地坐定在了床垫上。他用能力勾到了把Charles的手腕绑在床头架上的锁链，切断它们以放松拉力，然后将手铐收回自己的手里。他先用手铐把Charles拉成了一个坐立的姿势，待他坐稳之后又把他拽过大床、让他跪在了自己身边，Charles的头发乱乱的，瞪大的眼睛充满焦虑。“趴到我腿上来，”Erik说，一边试图掩藏自己的兴奋，虽然他裤子里的凸起已经明显出卖了他。勃起一点儿也没消下去，裤子带来紧缚感反而更强了。

在Erik拉他手铐的鼓励动作下，Charles紧张而小心翼翼地倒向Erik，直到腹部贴到Erik腿上，臀部漂亮地翘了起来。Charles的线条确实好看，尽管浑身颤抖，他还是让自己的身体在Erik身上放松了下来。

Erik拽起连着手铐的锁链、将Charles的胳膊拉伸到头顶，用自己的右腿压住Charles大腿接近膝盖的地方，把他钉在那里防止他踢腿挣扎。“如果我想更残忍一点儿，就会先给你塞个肛栓，”Erik用交谈的语气说道，Charles转过脑袋找到了一个舒服的姿势，把脸埋到了Erik一边，藏了起来。“不行，我想看着你。”

Charles把脑袋往后靠了一点点，露出了满是泪痕的面庞。Erik吩咐，“数出声来。”

然后他空闲的那只手就落到了Charles的左边臀瓣上，清脆响亮的一巴掌使Charles倒抽了一口气猛地颤了颤，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，嘴巴不自觉地张开了。他的屁股在击打之下泛起了一层可爱的粉色，滚热的血液迅速翻腾到皮下。“眼睛睁开，”Erik说。Charles气喘吁吁地数道：“一，”话音刚落Erik就在他右边臀瓣上也扇了一巴掌。

“二！”

第三下打在正中央，准确地落在了Charles的后穴之上。尽管他的sub因为疼痛而痛哭出声、努力拉扯自己被控制住的双手，Erik依然感到了Charles剧烈扭动的臀部和摩擦着他大腿的挺立阴茎。“多少下了？”Erik问道，他的拇指摩挲着Charles刺痛的皮肤，裤子上的纤维已经被Charles勃起的阴茎泄出的前液浸润了，湿漉漉的感觉渗进他的皮肤。

 “三，”Charles低语，而Erik等到他放稳了身体才重新开始执刑。他三下一组的拍打着，左边臀瓣，右边臀瓣，后穴，Charles在他的每一次击打之下哭喊出声，臀部变得越发滚烫发红，直到每下拍打带来的颜色不再褪去。Erik在打到第六下的时候拉开裤子、拽出了自己的分身， Charles的身体在痛苦和羞耻之下不断地扭动着摩擦Erik的阴茎，让他越来越硬，紧缚感已经难以忍受了。他们打到第十二下，当Erik又一次把巴掌落在Charles紧致的后穴上时，sub哭喊着射了Erik一腿，他的臀部贴向Erik，嘴因为高潮张成了O型、脸上的神色无比欢愉，Erik呼出的气体直接进入了Charles的喉际。

Charles确实非常漂亮。

“哦，哦，哦……”当Charles的高潮过去、开始平复，Erik触碰自己的下身开始抚慰自己，他拽着手铐把Charles拉了起来，直到他红红的屁股正对着自己。当Erik呻吟着达到高潮时，他分身射出的液体溅到Charles肿胀的臀肉上，留下一道道白浊的条纹和斑点。直到他的阴茎敏感得难以触碰，Erik才放开分身，用颤抖到痉挛的手把白色的精液抹遍Charles的肌肤。Charles呻吟着，因为Erik碰到痛处而瑟缩，但除此之外他只是保持着姿势安静地享受Erik的抚摸，让他将精液涂满自己的后穴和结实的臀肉，丝毫没有尝试躲避。

 “过来，”Erik终于开口，松开了Charles的手帮他坐了起来，然后用双臂揽住他、狠狠地吻了起来。当Charles以同样炙热的攻势热情地吻回来时，Erik感到既惊讶又欣喜。Charles用胳膊紧紧地搂住他的脖子，跪起来恢复sub的姿势，放纵地将Erik的脑袋拉低、靠住自己的脑袋。“不准把它们洗掉，”Erik说道，没有错过自己的指示让Charles颤抖着更实在地偎依到怀里的可爱景象。

那天稍晚的时候他们去公寓附近的小公园里散步。一周以来，Charles第一次齐齐整整地穿好了衣裳。他们闲谈着漫步，Charles亲热地挽着Erik的胳膊，时不时因为走路的姿势而瑟缩一下，显然是屁股还在痛。当Erik在意识里向他询问要不要紧时，Charles向他传递了心满意足的情绪和闹着玩儿的畏怯，他的手指用力地捏住Erik手腕上的婚镯，像是要确保他们始终都在那里似的。

Erik努力不去想Charles仔裤下那层正在干涸的白浊，薄薄的一层紧紧包裹着他的臀部。公园里有孩子们在奔跑嬉闹，他可不想因为在公共场合射出来的不雅行为给他们俩留下什么精神创伤。

“我们去吃热狗吧，”Charles说道。Erik说好，想到Charles咬着热狗的可爱模样，Erik觉得自己根本就不可能拒绝他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ① 原文Ilikeitwhenyoupressmedown此处连写无空格。要是能给字体加个快银特效就好了


	7. 你像烙铁一样温暖着我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他对他妹妹的感觉和对Erik的感觉并不一样。他们也许都是Dom，但姐妹和伴侣绝对不是一回事儿。

踏进公寓的那一刻Raven扬起了眉毛，她的表情令Charles的嘴角勾起了一抹笑意，他并不真的为此感到羞耻。Raven在品味方面一直比他现代得多，他对她微笑着瞥视自己的神情并不觉惊讶。如今他住在一座如此新潮摩登的公寓里，而她则守着他们的老宅，她对他的房子显然既感欣赏又难掩嫉妒。她今天是蓝色的，当她放下包裹拥抱他的时候，她身上的鳞片摩挲起他的皮肤。他回抱她，两人的面颊贴到了一起。

“你好呀，亲爱的。”他们还从来没分开过这么长时间，两个人都需要一点时间去适应这种变化。

“嘿。”她退后了一点、望向他的眼睛，打着旋儿的皮肤纹路在她的眼角汇成褶皱，“我很想你。”

“我也想你，”一种他之前没意识到的失落情绪升腾了起来，就像捡回了什么自己掉落的东西，又像麻木的大腿忽然恢复意识，针扎似的一刺一刺的疼；Charles把Raven搂得更紧，用自己的额头抵住她的，再一次享受她靠近自己的思绪，那么温暖、生机勃勃又充满保护欲，跟从前一样，她的思绪在公寓里弹来弹去，想着是不是需要做什么让他更开心一点儿。

想家，想Raven和他熟悉的屋子、想家里的图书馆、想Cook夫人和大宅，这样的情绪持续了一会儿，但不过一股阵痛，没有十分严重。也许这种情绪以后还会加强，那要等到他不再觉得新居的生活像一场美丽的幻梦，而能将之当作习以为常的日常以后。Raven的手臂握紧他的腰，冲他笑着，洁白的牙齿在蓝色皮肤映衬下十分显眼。

他在听到Erik进屋之前先从意识中感知到了他。他感到Erik的思维里零星地闪过一些词语， _谁——为什么——嫉妒？——不，等一下，妹妹_ ，下一瞬间就听到Erik开口说，“Raven，很高兴再见到你，你好吗？”

Charles转头去看他，稍稍扭出了Raven的怀抱。那感觉就像转向了太阳；Erik向他们走来，脸上露出礼貌的微笑，当他靠近Charles的时候，那种亲密感仍能给Charles带来美妙的震颤，这震颤又给Erik的脊柱带去连锁反应般的刺激，他能从他们之间的空气里感受到这种震颤的波动，他的Dom协调性太好，很难不让他注意到。

他妹妹和他的Dom歪着脑袋暴露喉咙以互相致意，然后他们握了握手。这是彼此不相熟、但对同一个sub显露兴趣的Dom们谨慎的问候方式，尤其当他们还没有确定谁对sub拥有更多的所有权。

Raven也朝Erik礼貌地微笑，并且放下了搭在Charles臀部的手，因为Erik用动作宣示了自己的权力。他伸出两只手指勾住了Charles的腰带，把他拉到自己身边，用手臂紧紧揽住。

“我很好，Erik。你呢？”

“哦，你知道的，险死没被你放出来的这只邪恶野兽吃干抹净，”Erik的话令Raven笑出了声，Charles脸红了。

“我们过得很好，谢谢你。”当她们俩一起对他发笑时，Charles尽可能端庄地说道。“进来坐吧。”

Raven的视线在他和Erik之间来来回回，试图辨识他们的肢体语言，她对此十分擅长——有时Charles觉得，她通过辨识人们肢体语言获得的信息跟他读心得来的一样多。在一阵长长的注视之后，她的想法变得越来越温暖，Charles感到她用不加掩饰的愉快情绪罩住了他。

“我不能进去——至少不能马上进去。”她用拇指比向肩膀后面的大门。“我搬来给你的箱子还在楼下车里。我想着最好先上来找你们搭把手。”

Erik挥了挥手，把门把拉下，将门推开，让Raven先行。“带路吧。”

他们穿过大厅进入电梯。Charles觉得要决定在电梯里怎么站实在很尴尬——怎么在他俩之间安排自己的位置简直就跟表忠心一样——还好事实并非如此，Raven体贴地靠着远一点的那面墙站了。如此一来Charles无需做什么决定就自动站到了Erik身边。在钢铁幕墙的倒影里Raven是一抹模糊的蓝色，耀目的鲜红发色点缀着这抹蓝影，她今天穿了一件优雅的太阳裙，也是靓丽的鲜红色，最新的Domme款式。“我没法把整个书房都搬来，”Raven说话的时候假装在玩儿指甲，尽管她的眼睛实际瞟向Charles，金色的瞳仁在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉，几近炽热。“我本来想挑你最喜欢的拿，可是你书太多了。我就捡了些最无聊最没意思的，这样至少对Erik好，能让你起码每周都看上他一眼。”

电梯门开了，他们走进地下停车场，Charles哼了一声，“我才没那么恶劣呢。”

Raven但笑不语。

在停车场的客位上他看到了Raven的车。那是一辆造型优美可变的靛蓝色豪华跑车，她一到能拿驾照的年龄就去买下了它。从引擎罩到车背的部分装点着白色的条纹，在深色的车身映衬下格外显眼。当Erik发现这辆车就是他们的目标时，他吹了声口哨；Charles感到Erik的兴致一下子高了起来，接着，他从脑中意识到Erik发动了能力触碰车身金属，这感觉还很陌生，刺激着他的大脑，一双看不见的手抚摸着那辆车的边缘，就像马夫查看自己的马匹。“多可爱的机器，”Erik低声咕哝着跟他们走进车身，然后自然而然地伸手触碰了实物，“可惜这些塑料嵌板碍事儿。”

“就是那些塑料嵌板能让它在4.1秒以内从静止加速到每小时六十迈，”Raven干巴巴地说，他把屁股靠在车身上，照着后视镜整理仪容。“这是辆R8，不是坦克。要的就是流光溢彩。”

Erik摇了摇头，不情不愿地从车身旁撤开了。“跟假肢似的，像移植上的。”

“我们等下可以兜一圈儿，我要让你好好瞧瞧是谁装了假肢。”Raven的嘴角弯了起来，扭着眉毛笑看Erik拙劣地试图掩藏起的欢喜情绪。“告诉你我这是车中的Oscar Pistorius。Oscar Pisto-rius”

她打开后备箱拿出那些搬家箱子，大家一起把箱子分成了小堆。Erik和Raven各拿了两个，留下一个给Charles。回楼上的途中他俩始终继续着关于车子的小争吵，Charles感到多少有点儿插不上嘴——他完全不懂车，也不是很有兴趣知道除了能从A地到B地以外车子还能干什么，然而前面的那两个人对车很感兴趣，而他们是他在这世上最在乎的人——想到这儿就够了，他很开心能看到他们俩相处得这么好。

对于他们结姻前Raven跟Erik的往来，他妹妹没有提过太多，Charles只知道她觉得Erik是个适合自己的伴侣，这就够了。他总是试图跟Raven说，只要他未来的伴侣肯对她好，那就是对自己好了，她每回都会嘘他、拒绝听他讲完。她会用手撑着屁股笑话他——严肃地告诉他她知道怎样对他最好，他只要照她说的做就好。

他们把箱子暂时放在了书房里，没有拦路，就堆在Erik刚弄回来的双人书桌旁边。Charles觉得想要不偷窥一下Raven给自己挑拣了什么简直太难了，但Erik捉住了他的手腕轻易地把他拉到了客厅里。他们在那里坐下，继续讨论怎么维护汽车引擎最好。当Charles熟稔地拉出地板垫跪在Erik身边，Raven没有停下她针对Erik的反驳与争辩，但在膝盖旁边迅速地弹了弹手指，先是中指碰食指，然后是小指，这是个暗号—— _一切都好吗？_

Charles无需点头回应，他只是愈发靠进了Erik的大腿，一切都没必要假装。他保持着手掌平放在膝盖上的中立姿势，向Raven比了一个同样的手势。 _一切都好。_

Erik的脚刷着Charles的大腿，一只手触摸着Charles后颈、滑动着玩弄他的发梢。Charles应该猜到Erik没有错过他跟Raven打的手语。一股疑问蹿进了他的思维，只是一个问号，还没形成问句。他像回应Raven一样回应了Erik，这回不是通过手势而是通过意识，他向他传递了一种平安喜乐的情绪，一个保证；Erik触摸他后颈的手十分轻柔，爱怜地徘徊流连，充满赞许，还有一点点宽慰。Erik显然也十分担心Raven对自己的评价，当然，他不会承认这个的。

过了几分钟Erik碰了碰Charles的胳膊，示意他站起来，Charles照做了。Erik让他站在那里，而两个Dom还坐着。“给我煮杯咖啡，”Erik吩咐，微笑地看着Charles居高临下地面对自己，有些不情愿地放开了他的手。“如果你想要的话也给自己来一杯。Raven?”

“是的，多谢。要白的，一块方糖，拜托了，Charles。”

Charles走向厨房的哼了哼鼻子。他也许不擅长做饭，但他长于任何包含咖啡因的东西。从他们结姻之后的第一个早晨，Erik就把咖啡机全权交给了他，从此碰都没再碰过。

“你今天不要摩卡—星冰—焦糖—可可—奇诺啦？”

“今天不用，除非你觉得自己是个傲慢自大的讨厌鬼，那你就可以煮给你自己喝了。听起来真恶心。”

“我要一杯正常的就好，”Erik干巴巴地说。当Charles端了两个马克杯回到客厅，把黑的那杯递给他的时候，他微微点头表示赞许，谨慎而持重。这样的肯定给Charles带来了一阵直击腹部的满足感，火辣辣的，直到他回到厨房煮自己那杯的时候还在啧啧回味。Charles要十分小心不把咖啡溅出来，新居里从地板到家具一切都是白的。他很快弄好，用两只手捧着马克杯跪回到自己的位置上，叠起双脚，抿了一口咖啡。这感觉很好。

Raven待了一个小时。听这一个小时的谈话就能对Erik产生这么多新了解，让Charles觉得十分有趣；他试图不去想自己为什么至今没有跟Erik进行过什么有深度的交流，一念及此他就难以抑制的满脸通红。Raven——这辈子头一遭——足够矜持的没有为这事儿调笑他。他决定好好报偿她，等到她将来结姻的时候他会施与她同样的仁慈。还有一件事感觉很好，Erik跟他讨论问题的态度与对Raven绝无二致，他会认真对待Charles关于变种人政治的那些看法，而不是像有些Dom一样因为他是sub就看不起他。倒不是说他以为Erik会是那种很传统守旧的Dom，但能够确认这个问题总是好的。

Erik的手始终放在Charles的脖子上，手指在他颈后上上下下地摩挲他的头发，一会儿顺着纹路一会儿逆着纹路，Charles唯一能做的就是努力不垂下脑袋呻吟出声，在他妹妹面前那个样子实在是太尴尬了。

然后Raven自然而然地跟Erik说起Charles的脖子有多敏感有多好捏，Charles瞬间改掉了之前那个关于仁慈报偿的想法。

“我会记在心里的，”Erik干巴巴地说，持续抚摸着Charles。Charles快疯了，这样几乎不可能不脸红，他扭动了一下，终于侧过脸来让自己的勃起不再那么明显地暴露在妹妹面前。在经受了Erik长达一周的持续触摸后，他的身体对此已经形成了巴甫洛夫式的条件反射。

当这场谈话结束时，Raven带Erik去实践说好了的试驾，他们把Charles留在了家里。Charles对跟Raven驾车出游实在意兴阑珊，经验告诉他，他唯一能做的就是紧紧抓着车框在心里默念别撞路灯、别撞老太太，努力不让自己祈祷出声。她开车开得跟和高中时和小伙伴儿打电子游戏似的，她的车速快到可怕，驾照至今没丢纯粹要感谢运气。Charles在地板垫上跪着，长久地思考着冰冷的洗澡水，让自己冷静下来，之后他开始担心他们能不能平安回来——他没有碰自己，Erik不准他在自己看不见的时候擅自自慰——他把这段时间拿来拆箱子，把里面的东西拿出来，在书房的地板上堆成几个整齐的小堆。

Raven嘴上说的可恶，但实际上却把他的书包裹得十分认真，她挑了那些她知道他最喜欢的，每本之间都垫着厚厚的纸巾，边角都包得好好的，唯恐它们在箱子里撞坏。他翻开那本折角的 _永恒之王_ ，是他小的时候爸爸留给他的——他觉得爸爸是想让他长成一个像亚瑟王那样的人——他深情地将它放到书架上，小心翼翼，Erik已经在那里摆了一些自己的书。Erik的书显然也深受主人喜爱，边角都折旧了，书页泛黄，经典侦探小说和古典文学混杂在一起，没有按门类或样式分开。

他的意识感知到Erik回来了，所以当Erik站在他身后的门框边开口说话的时候，他没有被吓到，Erik的身子挡住了从门口射进来的光亮。“我喜欢你妹妹。”

Charles微笑着看着他的初版 _霍比特人，_ Raven显然是从图书馆的锁定藏书区把它偷出来的。“我很高兴。”

“你在他身边的时候要尖刻得多，”Erik说着走进了屋，挨着Charles坐到了地板上。他伸出一只手臂环住Charles的腰，拉着Charles靠在了自己怀里，他的手落在Charles的腹部，下巴垫在了Charles的肩膀上。“她跟我说等你觉得可以更放松的时候，我就需要管住你说话的语气了。我让你感到紧张了吗？”

就像Erik从来没有离开过似的——Charles感到自己又硬了。他满面通红，想要克服掉这种生理冲动而不得，他尝试通过稍微挣开Erik来抑制自己的反应，但是完全不管用。Charles抬起头来看了看Erik的神色，笑着摇了摇头，“不。你只是还有点新鲜。”

Erik的眼睛从Charles半耷拉着的眼皮上，移到了他的唇瓣上。“嗯？是吗。”

Charles感到一股颤栗顺着骨髓蹿下——当他大着胆子开口说话的时候Erik肯定也感觉到了——“是的，先生。”

“我觉得我没必要去管你说话的语气，”Erik低语，他捧住了Charles的下巴捉住他的嘴唇狠狠吻住，炽烈而充满占有欲。他的舌头十分强力地按在了Charles的唇上，Charles放松自己，顺从于这样的姿势，在Erik允许的范围之内回吻他，Erik并没有给他很大主动权——他积极地参与其中，但全然被支配着，让Erik为所欲为。当一声湿漉漉的声响结束了这个吻，他感到自己的嘴唇又破又肿，不过是那种很好的感觉。

公寓里很安静，只有他的心跳声和他俩的呼吸声打破这寂静的氛围。当Erik的视线下移到他勃起的分身和慵懒地等着被抱的下肢，他的眼睛都烧灼起来了。“你会乖乖的吗，Charles？我需要好好管住你吗？”

“我会乖，”Charles低语道，Erik又亲了他一口。当他用手捏住Charles后颈时，Charles发出的声音堪称尴尬，但Erik看上去很喜欢。

“所以Raven给你拿了什么？”过了一会儿Erik开口问道，放开了Charles的脸转头去看在他们身边散落成一个半圆的物品，他向前倾了倾身子拿到了最近的一本书。“ _变种而骄傲：变种人民权运动史_ 。这本好吗？”

Charles歪了歪身子，Erik搂着他的那只手臂收了收，用Charles最喜欢的方式抱紧他，亲密而安全。“有一些段落还行。对于物理性变种说的就不错，但跟其他同类书本一样，它规避了精神系的权力，而没有老实承认这是个讨论起来有困难的领域。”这很奇怪，跟Erik谈论这么正经的问题，就像他们地位平等一样。不是说Charles不想，但……这是一种新经历。他们至今都在彼此试探底细。这样感觉很好。

“嗯……Emma有一些关于这个论题的好书，你也许可以把它们借来，”Erik说着伸出修长的胳膊把它放到了Charles的其他课本旁边，它滑进架子的时候发出了纸张撞击木头的声音。“看来Raven给你带了好多书。”

他表示赞同的嗯哼了一声，伸手拿到了父亲的镇纸用手掂了掂重量，这是一块重重的玻璃制品，里面嵌着五彩斑斓的复杂花纹，他让Erik把它拿起来举到灯下。

“我喜欢阅读。”

“我能看出来。”

“兜风开心吗？”Charles问道，他能感到Erik在他脖子后面微笑。

“开心。那是辆好车。你也该来。”

“Raven以前开车出去的时候会带我，我讨厌坐她开的车。我爱她，但我觉得不安全，”Charles迅速承认，Erik的胳膊又收紧了。这回几乎紧到不舒服了。

“你现在觉得安全了吗？”Erik的嘴唇凑到Charles的皮肤上，这样他既能听到他的答话也能感觉到它。Charles颤抖了，他靠向Erik的触碰，而没有躲开。“是的。”

一只大手滑过Charles的腹部，手掌隔着衬衫按住了他的肚脐。“她不能把你要回去了，”Erik说着温柔地咬起Charles项上的脉搏，力度不足以留下咬痕。他闲置的那只手在锁骨中央凹陷处按住Charles的项圈，像是要确认它还在那里。“你是我的了。”

“是的，”妹妹给他送来的都是他珍贵的财富，Charles让Erik将他按倒在这散落一地的珍宝里，优雅而甘愿地躺倒在Erik的掌下，直到他的Dom确定他不再想动。

他对他妹妹的感觉和对Erik的感觉并不一样。当Erik像毛毯一样压住他的身体，手腕轻轻按在他头顶的地板上时，Charles想到。过去当他需要的时候，Raven也会时常支配他，做他的栋梁、为他决断，但……每当Erik看他的时候，他的膝盖都会不受控制地想要弯下，他甚至不得不学会怎样在他面前保持站立等待指示。

“待在那儿，”Erik松开了Charles的手腕，确定他没有动才站了起来，他跨站在俯卧的Charles身上，目光炽烈地看着身下的人。

“好，”Charles回应，耐心地等待着马上要发生的事情，那一定是件好事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> Oscar Pistorius：南非残疾人运动员，是残疾人100米、200米和400米短跑世界纪录的保持者。被称为残奥会上的博尔特。


	8. 在高潮深处遇见我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在被Erik这样那样地摆弄了一周之后回归工作的最大问题在于，Charles已经不会集中精力了。

Erik给Charles系衬衫扣子的时候，手非常沉稳，他慢慢地从下往上扣，一枚接着一枚。对Charles来说，穿衬衫从来没有过这么强烈的束缚感，像被摆放在自己该在的位置上，像被安全地包裹住。下摆卡住了，Erik把手伸进Charles的裤子，将衬衫底部在他的臀部和腹股沟处抻开。他的手没有流连很久，但已经足够令Charles呻吟出声。Charles顺从地站好，尽管他自己足能将衣服穿得很好，但还是没有拒绝Erik替他动手。这感觉很亲密。他自己通常会把领下那颗扣子扣上，但Erik没有扣，他仔细地摩挲了一会儿衬衫的翻领，让领口保持了敞开的状态。

Erik的意图十分明显。他的拇指在Charles颈间的金属项圈上摸了一圈儿，又移动到Charles的下唇上，眼神炙热；他想让所有人都看到Charles脖子上新戴上去的银色颈环。那东西压着Charles的皮肤，足够光滑、不致擦伤，但绝对能引起注意，至少每当他吞咽的时候都能感受到它的存在。这既使人安慰又令人迷醉，从Erik把它戴上的那一刻起，Charles无一刻或忘。其中一部分原因在于Erik总是在摆弄它，但只有一小部分。

“过来，”Erik说着把手伸向Charles身后，拿出了一个显然是故意藏起来的东西；当Erik把它举起来的时候，Charles花了一点时间才意识到Erik手掌上的金属扣和与之相连的灰色肩带是一个吊裤带，前面两个回形扣，带出两股带子汇在背面聚成一股。有那么一会儿他觉得——

他说不上来是觉得松了口气还是觉得大失所望，道理上说他该感到宽慰，Erik没有逼他戴束具。

Erik不得不走近一些，以把吊带塞到Charles的裤子里。系后面那根带子的时候他没有让Charles转身，而是从他头上把背带绕了过来——Charles自动地歪了歪下巴，尽管这没什么必要。他的额头抵住了Erik赤裸的锁骨——Erik用一只温暖的大手支撑着他的臀部，另一只手系上后面那颗回形扣。他系得很紧，背带勒在Charles肩上，把他的衬衫紧紧束在皮肤上，Charles埋在Erik的皮肤里深深地吸了一口气。哦，也许他给他戴的就是束具。

Erik后退一步上下打量了Charles一会儿，然后咕哝着发出了一声赞许，把手指伸到肩带下面确保自己没有绑得过紧。

“很好。现在帮我穿衣服。”

他指了指先前放在床上的衣服，同时用能力召来了妆台上的手表，手表滑上他的右腕而不是左边——那里如今已经被他的婚镯占据了。Charles伸手去拿那件光滑的炭灰色正装裤子，把它从衣勾上取下来甩了甩，然后他停住了，不确定自己是该跪下让Erik跨进来，还是弯腰就好，还是——

“这样，”Erik把手放到Charles肩上往下按，直到Charles屈膝跪下。然后他就着这个姿势先将左脚迈进裤筒，然后是右脚，Charles用肩膀撑着他Dom的体重。当Erik把手放下，Charles慢慢起身替他把裤子提到裆下，Erik没有说话，只是看着他，带着期许；Charles用手在Erik的腰上摩挲了一圈，保证抚平了每个角落，然后小心翼翼地咬住嘴唇，给他拉上了链子。

Erik微笑着吻了他，飞快而甜蜜，然后抽身站了回去。“很好，下面穿上衣。”

给Erik的胳膊套衣袖引发了一阵性奋，把Erik臂上的肌肉藏在洁白体面的衣物之下，这其中有一种奇异的情色感。他给Erik伸出的手腕系上袖扣，一次一个，指尖划过Erik跳动的脉搏；然后系衬衫前扣，他的手指顺着Erik纤长精干的腹部往上扣，扣到低胸的汤勺式领口时，努力保证不牵扯到Erik疏散的胸毛。他抚弄了几下边缘把衣服抹平，始终低垂视线保持着端庄矜持。Erik尖利地吸着气，当Charles系紧领口那颗扣子、把下摆塞进裤子里的时候，他的心在胸腔里断奏了。Erik已经快要硬了，Charles用手指按住他下身确认纤维没有褶皱的时候，他的阴茎在内裤里肿起了一些。

“打领带，”他的Dom吩咐，嗓音嘶哑，Charles把领带绕过Erik的脖颈，不得不抬起眼眸，以把它挪到翻领之下。当他抬头的时候Erik的眼睛是火热的，他盯住Charles的脸蛋，视线微微低垂到Charles的唇瓣上，手上飞快地动作，翻折旋绕，看也不看就在自己的领下打出了一个完美的双温莎结。

Erik又从妆台上取了一枚领带夹，视线没有从Charles脸上移开，几乎是恶狠狠地把那枚小金属别在了丝质的领带上。这太迷人了，Charles唯一能做的就是让自己不要立刻跪下、贴着Erik的身子恳求他的触摸，但…

…他们得去上班。

“大衣，”Erik说，伸出胳膊让Charles把它套在其他衣物上面，自己扣上了扣子，拽了拽下摆，照着镜子整理了一下仪容。“准备好要走了吗？”

“我还要穿毛衫和大衣，”Charles说，顺从地让Erik从自己的那一半衣橱里选了一件蓝黑色的给他套上，然后用手指梳理起被他弄乱的左半边头发，直到它们又变得平坦。

“鞋呢？”

“在门边，我们走吧。” 

~*~

 

在经历了一整周只有Erik的生活之后，重新回到外面的世界、参与晨间日常、进入挤挤搡搡的地铁站几乎变得十分奇怪。当他们走在街上的时候，Erik挽住了Charles的胳膊让他搂住自己，紧紧地把他抱在怀里；街上还有其他的人，Dom们和sub们，早高峰时间本来就到处是人，Charles把思维屏障竖了起来，将他们统统挡在意识之外、避免被这些思绪淹没。他原本很少会像这样被人群搅扰到，除非十分疲劳，但今天的外出就像饥饿过后的盛宴。在城市里这样暴露意识对他来说很艰难，这里跟西彻斯特不同，在那里他的意识可以毫无畏惧地触碰一切他认识的人。

他转而去接触Erik的思维，他的意识冷静而稳定，Charles已经开始熟悉它了，当Erik注意到他、并在意识里回应他的时候，那感觉甚至变得更好了。他们在精神世界里牵着手，Erik的思维时不时搂紧一下，每当这时候他就更加坚实地扑进Erik的怀里，对于能找到一个肯这样回应自己的人，他感到既宽慰又感激。

他察觉到Erik在微笑，像一抹透过乌云照下来的阳光。

地铁站的下行楼梯跟往常一样拥挤，他们随波逐流地往地下走的时候不时被推挤一下，Erik的胳膊搂得更紧，强迫他贴着自己以免被分开。当一个着急赶路的人险些在他们中间撞了一下的时候，他的Dom凶狠地瞪了那人半天，以致那人跌跌撞撞地往后退了四步，绊倒在另一个行人的箱子上，在人群中引起一阵骚乱。

“过来，走这边。”当他们走到楼梯底的时候，Erik一边说一边将Charles拽上了站台。

在列车行进的过程中，Charles始终被卡在Erik高高的身子和车厢边缘的墙壁之间，Erik两只手抱着他的脑袋，把他和人群隔开。当他抬头看Erik的时候，Erik显得极其冷静自然，灰绿色的眼睛始终看着车窗外驶过的暗影。这感觉非常抚慰人心。他顺着Erik的视线偷偷瞥了一眼，发现他在观察甬道里的电缆电线和致电装置，只有Erik能一眼看出这庞大的人造器官拥有怎样的根系。

车厢里很吵，味道跟其他挤满人群的狭小空间一样，Charles的额头靠近Erik的前胸，把脸埋在那里，嗅着Erik身上熟悉的皂角味儿，而Erik在车厢里的热度影响下开始微微地出汗。

当列车靠近市中心的时候，车上的人变得更多了，Erik不得不跟Charles贴得更近，直到他们前身完全相抵，Charles用力地吞咽，努力思考自己的工作，而不去想贴着自己的这具身体在过去的一周内，是怎样巨细无遗地教会他有关性事的一切、怎样触碰他、怎样弄得他浑身颤动、怎样在他身上留下爱的痕迹。如今他有了那些经验，克制自己变得十分困难；当他感觉到Erik在幻想Charles跪在地上给自己口交，同时让一车厢的人都不要看他们的时候，克制自己变得更难了。

Erik把脑袋转向Charles，身后有个人推着行李箱撞上了Erik的肋骨，他跟Charles贴得更紧了。

“我把你送到大学里，”他说，“我要看看你工作的地方。你今天几天能下班？”

“我五点钟就能弄好。”

“我起码得六点。我休了一周了，那群白痴不会放我早走的，但我会尽快摆脱他们。乖乖在你办公室待着等我去接你。”

Charles点头，在狭小的空间里稍微抬了抬脑袋去看他Dom脸上的神情。“是的，Erik。”

“你只要表现得适度顺从就好。如果有任何人因为你如今结姻了就觉得他们可以碰你，让他们打消这种想法。你是我的。”Erik说着抬起一只手捧住Charles的脸，吻住了他。这时列车到站了。“我的。”

Charles回应他的亲吻，双手环住Erik的腰肢保持平衡，闭着眼睛说，“你的。”

当列车在哥大向阳高丘校区停下的时候，他们俩一起摇晃了一下，然后Erik再一次握紧Charles的手腕、把他牵下电车、紧紧搂在了身边。这里更容易看到其他结了姻的伴侣，跟他们一样出双入对，不过行为上没有那么亲密——也许他们大多都不是新婚。等他们在一起的时间久了，等Erik再多了解Charles一点儿，等他们互相习惯，也许Erik就会稍微放松一些警惕。

Charles希望他不会。

当他们走上上行楼梯的时候，Charles感到了Erik对自己肩膀的钳制，没有太狠，但是个提醒。

地面上也跟地铁里一样到处是人，但这回Charles不得不领路了——他温柔地牵着Erik的胳膊重新导引方向，把他从主干路上带到了一条通往哥伦比亚大学变种人研究院的小巷子上。

因为是新兴学院，既存校区里又没有空间给他们重新建楼，Charles的研究楼跟其他学院是分开的；变种人研究院十年前才从生物学研究院里独立出来，当时该领域的研究课题刚成热门，研究途径也大大拓宽了。董事会给他们的研究楼建了新的实验室，专门用来进行包含等离子体、人类飞行和生物酸实验的研究，他们那时刚刚开始这些课题。这些措施不足以抵消所有那些破坏性的后果——他们是唯一一个把半数预算用于善后工作的科系——但如果跟其他研究院在一个楼里工作，只会意味着更多的跨院系灾难和得罪一大帮其他学院的人。

Charles工作的地方在变种人研究院算得上是最消停的机构。在遗传学研究领域，不会有太多因为力量控制产生的灾难性事故。

当他们走进前门的时候，Erik松开被Charles握住的胳膊搂住了他的腰，手指伸进他的腰带环里勾着他。Charles低着头，每碰见一个认识的人就红着脸打招呼。他们都知道他这一周是怎么过的，这并没什么不寻常——所有结姻的伴侣都经历过同样的事情——但他还是因为别人的注视而尴尬，还有几个冲他们吹口哨又被Erik瞪没声儿了的学生。

“如果今天发生了什么事，你马上给我打电话，以后也一样。”当他们开始顺着楼梯往Charles跟另外两个研究生共享的办公室里走的时候，Erik说道。“用电话也行用你的能力也行。我的电话号已经存在你手机里了，如果你怎么都找不到我，就打给Emma。她的号码也存进去了。”

“什么都不会发生的，”Charles说着让Erik给他们推开了厅门，他先跨了过去等着Erik过来重新牵住自己的手腕。“我没事的，只是学校而已。”

Erik沉下了脸。“有事打给我。我的职责就是保证你的安全。”

“是的，Erik.”

“你记得新婚那晚我对你做了什么吗？”当他们走到Charles办公室门口的时候，Erik突然开口问道。Charles感到自己的脸突然红透了，因为他记得，连场景都记得活色生香栩栩如真，他一整周都在等Erik再来一次——把他推倒，打开他的身体，用阴茎塞满他，干到他语无伦次苦苦哀求——但他们什么都做了就是没再做过那个，新婚那晚是最后一次，而他还没能完全克服主动开口向Erik要求的窘迫。当Erik看到Charles通红的面色，他得意地笑了起来，一排牙齿白得发亮。他在门外把Charles按到墙上，贴着他的耳根说：“那你今天就乖乖的，如果你够乖，等晚上回家我们就可以昨日重现一下。”

当Charles发现自己裤子下的勃起时，他喘息着轻轻呜咽了。在这儿肯定谁都能看到，路人之所以没在看是因为Erik罩在他身上。

“把我介绍给你同事。然后我也得赶去工作了。”Erik用一种冷静平和的语气说，但依然坏笑着看着Charles咬着下唇跟自己不听话的阴茎作斗争，满脑子都是被Erik操——哦，天哪。他的后穴因为期待而收缩着，Erik看着他，当Charles半天没反应时他扬起了眉毛。

“你究竟还是不是精神能力者？”Erik终于开口，抓住Charles的胳膊把他从墙上拉开。“别让他们注意到你，这又不会伤害他们。是我允许你这么做的，快点，我得去工作。”

Charles因为放松而感到了一点安慰，他的Dom哼了哼鼻子，让Charles把自己领进办公室。

只有Hank在那儿，他几乎立刻站了起来，充满警惕，直到他看到Charles；他在脑内理顺逻辑的感觉还是那么使人宽慰，是那种快速射机枪咔咔咔咔的命中目标、混沌中的一切迅速归于秩序的感觉，Charles稍微对他施用了一点能力，叫他不要看见自己的裤子。“你好呀，Hank，”Charles打了个招呼，让Erik把他带到他自己的办公桌边上，他很奇怪Erik怎么知道他坐哪儿——哦，是了，铭牌。

“能允许我介绍我的Dom, Erik Lehnsherr吗？Erik，这是Hank McCoy，他是我学院的同事。”

Hank的行为模式很明显地展示了他是个sub，而且还没结姻——含胸低头，手背在身后，脖子和手腕上都没有饰物，神色紧张。于是Erik只是冲他礼貌地点点头，而没有显露颈项，也没握手。他把Charles的背包从肩上拿下、放在了桌子上。“我晚上来接你，”他安静地说，同时背对Hank转向Charles。Charles尽量不去想晚上的事，以免他对Hank使用的那点儿能力突然失效。“晚上见，乖一点。”

“我会的，”Charles回答，屈服于Erik清浅甜蜜的轻轻一吻，一个公共场合的吻。Erik转身走到门外挥了挥手，然后消失在了人流里。Charles靠在自己书桌边缘，努力让自己不要呻吟出声、或是干脆跑出去追Erik

“他看起来……很好，”静默了许久之后，Hank开口说，尽职尽责地敲着自己的键盘，假装没注意到Charles已经溜号溜到九霄云外。想要从Hank毛茸茸的面庞上辨别他有没有脸红其实很困难，但Charles总是能够。

Hank转了个身，把手从键盘上拿开，在抱臂之前小心地把爪子收了起来。就sub而言他的外表实在太强壮了，真的，Charles一直这么觉得；如果他从小就是这个样子也许他就会长成一个Dom了，但外貌变化是在他显露性征之后才出现的，这就使得他整个人都成了一个力量和羞怯的奇怪共生体。Hank从十几岁的时候就开始习惯如何透过长长的犬齿说话，如今他丝毫不会口齿不清。“当我说很好的时候我是指他很可怕。”

“谁？Erik?”

“不，圣诞老人。是的，你的Dom。他看我的眼神像要把我吃了似的……”

“他大概只是想在离开我之前确认你是个sub，”Charles忍不住地傻笑，说着去查看自己的公文格，在他一周的婚假之后，那里的论文报告已经满到溢出来了。“Erik他……占有欲很强。是我喜欢的那种。好多人都误会你的性征，Hank，你知道的。”

“嗯…昂.”Hank扬眸透过镜框边缘往上看去，显然在努力不让自己也跟着笑。“你看起来很开心，Charles。”

Charles笑得更开心了，手指碰上了颈上冰凉的项圈，一边摸一边想象Erik是不是能感觉到自己在碰它。“我确实很开心。”

 

~*~

他一整天都在查看邮件和公文格里的留言条，有些是学生的有些是教授的，还有几个志愿捐赠者想要查看他们的检验结果——研究院面向所有变种人和亲属提供免费的基因测试，只要他们原意捐献基因样例，这大大地丰富了他们的基因库。他一一地回复这些信件和留言，只是速度远不及平常。Charles知道他在白日做梦，但这是他婚假之后的第一个工作日，他实在难以克服自己的冲动，Erik刚才在门外所做的承诺仍然在他的血液里翻腾着，他要很努力才能克制时不时试图抬头的勃起。这一整天他都对脖子上的项圈和身上的吊裤带十分敏感，它们困着他、干扰着他，吸引着他也给他带来满足感。

他有些怨愤婚前从来没有一个人警告他做爱会是这种感觉——他会无时无刻不在想象那个感觉，甚至当Erik不在他身边的时候。这很不合适。当然，Charles以前也认识过新婚伴侣，但他一般都会试图把他们从意识中屏蔽掉——起初是因为结姻这个概念太可怕，后来是因为太吸引人，他不想用偷窥情侣的方式来虐待自己。如今Charles很后悔在自己成长的过程中没能有更多的亲属陪伴，他很想要个会悄悄把自己拉到一边告诉自己这些事情的年长sub亲属。Raven是他的一切，她比任何人都称职，可她是他的妹妹，而且是个Dom，她试图尽己所能地为Charles提供一切，但总有她做不到的。

当Hank起身到大厅里的咖啡机那儿去取咖啡的时候，Charles把脑袋放到书桌上休息了几分钟，他盯着窗外的树，试图让自己冷静下来集中精神。他很好奇Erik是不是也跟自己一样，尽管Erik之前有过性经验。当然了，Dom们跟sub们不一样，社会规范鼓励他们在拥有自己的sub前跟别的Dom互相交媾以获取经验。

他茫然地发动意识试图寻找Erik，但当他发现那一缕明亮的思维时，他的Dom只是稍微招呼了他一下而已，一抹思虑轻轻扫过他的前额，像一个敷衍的吻，然后温柔地把他推了回来，就像匆忙挂断电话一样，Erik的注意力显然不在他身上。

“Charles，你还好吗？”Hank从门框边问道，Charles吭叽了一声说：“Hank，我得控制自己不再去想做爱的事情了。”

Hank呛了一口，当Charles谨慎地抬起头时，另一个sub正被咖啡憋得满脸发紫。

“哦，对不起，Hank，我不是——我给你拿张面巾纸。”

Hank的咖啡洒了一地、溅了一脸，咖啡液在他毛茸茸的面颊上形成水珠，一滴一滴的往地下落，“没事儿，”他吞下了杯子里还剩下的那点儿咖啡底，咕噜着说。之后他们一早上都避免对视，时不时说点儿小话儿也十分尴尬，这气氛一直持续到了中午。当Ororo结束上午的课程回到办公室的时候，她用充满疑问的目光各瞧了他俩一眼。但即使是她最严肃的Domme脸也没能从Hank那里引出什么答案；而Charles，尽职尽责地遵从着Erik的命令，选择不作任何解释。

“好吧，只要你们没打架，”她终于放弃，在他俩保证没有之后，她耸了耸肩转去做自己的事情了。

 

~*~

到了下午他终于开始认真工作了。身边堆着一摞摞的论文和摘了笔帽的笔、颜色各异，他在标注自己接下来几个星期的日程表——Erik要求他给自己也准备一份，而Charles希望Erik的这份清晰易懂。他把咨询时间、上课时间和实验时间都用不一样的颜色标注了出来，每一样底下都记了办公室电话。他对这项工作如此上心，以至到了下班时间一只手落到他后颈上的时候，他吓了一跳。Charles受惊般的大叫一声退了一步，然后才意识到那是Erik，他站在他身后，大衣搭在一只胳膊上。

“忙吗？”

Charles的头靠住他触摸自己的手，心脏还因为惊吓在胸腔里跳动。“你好呀，是的。我们现在能回家了吗？”

Erik笑着牵住Charles的前臂，把他拉了起来。“好，去把包收拾好，我们走吧。”

“我觉得我快吐了。”当Charles看向Ororo，并冲Erik扬眉的时候，她拿起自己的笔，戏弄地在Charles面前晃了晃。她已经站起来准备面对Erik了，扬起下巴努力拉平自己跟Erik的身高差。“嗨。我叫Ororo Munroe.”

“Erik Lehnsherr。我是Charles的配偶。”他们握了手，Charles觉察到了Erik决定尊重Ororo的那一瞬间——她在气势斗争中方寸不让，同时她的笑容又很真诚，以至他们最终决定绕个平局，各退一步。Ororo走回自己的办公桌，而Erik走向了Charles。

办公室里装了四个人后一下显得很小。可怜的Hank试图躲到角落继续自己的工作，Charles从书桌底下抓起背包开始塞东西。Ororo用手指玩儿着自己白色的长发，靠在书桌边缘，面色冷静。“你可快把他领回家吧，他这一天过得像个废物似的。”

“哦，谢你了。”Charles回嘴，但还是笑了。他让Erik拿起他的包，不耐烦地甩到自己肩上。“明天再见啦。再见，Hank。”

“再见，”Hank的声音听起来有点儿凄凄切切的，尽管他都没从自己的纸堆里抬头。Charles顿了一下，这话题一整天都显得有点儿敏感。也许Hank也在考虑结姻……他年纪还轻，但他是那种适合快点儿摆脱原生家庭的类型。他的父母对他说不上有多上心，特别是在他经历了自己的第二次变种之后，但他们至少给他付了学费。

Erik的胳膊揽上了Charles的肩膀，于是他暂时赶走了那些想法。因为Erik的身体实在太温暖。当他亲吻他的太阳穴时，Charles又开始考虑他的那个承诺了，口干舌燥而深情满满。“走吧。”

他感觉他也该问问Erik今天过得怎么样，但是他想多享受一会儿阔别一天之后的亲密感——说来奇怪，不过一周时间他就对Erik熟悉到这种程度，他们也不过就是说说话睡睡觉吃吃饭看看电影，还有做爱，做很多很多的爱。Charles在Erik手下颤抖了一下，得到了好奇的一瞥和针对这问题的狡诈微笑；当他们走出研究楼的时候，他慢慢地眨巴着大眼睛，试图表现得纯洁无辜，但没能骗过任何人。

“等一下，”Erik静静地说，他又伸出胳膊搂住了Charles的腰，把他紧紧抱住，尽管实际上挽着胳膊走要容易得多。在回程的列车上，他再一次把Charles揽在自己怀里，还在没人看见的时候故意往Charles脖子上吹气，又湿又暖。在从车站往家走的途中，他面无表情貌似正经，但却在意识里向Charles投射着各种淫靡的景象，肉体和精油和大张的四肢，缠绕在一起震动。

当他们走进家门的时候，Charles已经是半个废人了，因为期待而浑身颤抖。Erik在他身后关上了门，说道：“到卧室去。”Charles把背包就地扔下，忙不迭地听从命令，等他到了卧室却发现Erik在他身后走得慢慢的，特别稳定，特别抑制。

他的Dom在门框处停下了，半眯着眼上上下下地打量他，像要把他吞了，眼神热烈得好似星光。“脱光，”Erik说完就看着Charles倒放他们早上穿衣的全过程，一件一件地往下脱衣服，先是吊裤带，当他把背带从肩膀上放下的时候紧缚感终于消失了；然后把裤子拽到脚下；接着解开衬衣扣子；再甩掉鞋子——后几步做得全不矜持，但Charles现在不在乎。

当Erik伸手触碰他脖子上的项圈时，Charles的衬衫还绕在前臂上，脚上也还缠着裤子，Erik抓着项圈把他推倒在床上，半穿半脱的衣服把Charles困在Erik逼近的身体之下。“欲速则不达，”Erik说话的时候面色还是平静自持的，他把Charles的手拉到头顶按在床垫上，接着说，“放在这儿别动，”一边考虑起要怎么对付那团纠缠的衣物，“就这样也不错，不过我们下次再这么玩儿。”“求你，”Charles说话的时候Erik把衬衫从他的手腕上摘下来扔了出去，“我整天都在想你。”

Erik对他的裤子做了同样的事，把它们从脚踝上摘下来跟袜子一起扔到了地板上。“现在还想吗？我很高兴。”接着Erik把手伸向了Charles的内裤，在那里停下来隔着纤维抚摸他，这动作从Charles的喉间引出了一声呜咽，快感跑遍了Charles全身。Erik摸得更用力了，Charles的眼角开始湿润，呻吟声在将将发出之前就被憋回去了，因为这感觉 _太好了。_ “我也想你，”Erik说，“待在这儿，”然后他站起来解开了自己的皮带。

Charles饥渴地注视着Erik剥光自己，一周之前他都不知道人类还能有这样的情绪。Erik的皮肤一点一点地暴露出来，宽阔的肩膀，瘦削的胸膛和手臂，修长的腰腹，还有——他试图不要大声乞求——Erik的阴茎已经硬了，当他开始脱下装和内裤时甚至又长了几分，又厚又红又粗大。

“转过去,”Erik的声音砾石般深沉。

Charles转过去趴起来，下身挺立，僵硬地屏息，他稍微把头转回来一点点，看着Erik投射在墙上的影子离自己越来越近——床垫下沉了，他等着——当Erik爬到他身体上方的时候他小幅度地左右摇晃，Erik整个身子悬在Charles身上，没有触碰他，但足够近到让Charles裸露的肌肤感受自己的热量。

颤抖的感觉从来没有像现在这么好过，期待感焦虑地自发释放着能量，喘息声抖出了Charles的身体。

Erik的手碰上他的肩膀，一路爱抚他的后背，平稳地往下滑，Charles弯起身子顶住它，直到那只手把Charles重新按下去，让他的脸埋进羽绒被子里。“不。不准动。这次不准使用心灵感应。我希望你纯粹靠感官体会。”

Charles的分身硬了，埋在床上的身子红了起来，身体本能地渴求他震动臀部，但是他没有，费尽全力保持不动。“是的，Erik.”

“那天晚上我操你的时候你喜欢吗？”Erik用交谈的语气问道，他的手从Charles的肩膀摸到臀部，一边爱抚一边按压。他拍了拍他的屁股，抓起臀瓣把它们分开，用一只手指摩挲起他的股缝。Charles的后穴全不顾主人的意愿，紧缩着抗拒Erik的触碰。Erik看起来一点儿也不担心，他只是把手指往下挪了挪，轻若鸿毛地抚摸着Charles阴囊后面的空间。这很磨人，Charles呜咽着保持不动，强迫自己不去迎合Erik的手、让他再揉重一点。“我觉得你很喜欢。我觉得你今天一整天都在想，Charles，你在想你记得是不是真切，疑惑那感觉是不是真的那么好，想象今晚会不会失望。我觉得你想让我把阴茎塞到你的屁股里，操到你说不出话走不了路。”

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

Charles发出了一声绝望的呻吟，说：“求你，Erik，求你操我，”说完全身都因为羞耻和兴奋而涨成了粉红色。当Erik的阴茎按上他臀瓣间的股缝、轻轻摩擦，Charles哭喊出声，Erik的分身前端在他后穴上磨蹭却并不进入，Charles的臀部整个往前推了一下，他受制的分身在光滑的床单上来回摩擦，因为欢愉而呻吟着震颤。他整个人压在床上，Erik沉重的身体压在他身上，除了Erik钳制他肩膀的小臂，他什么也看不见，他感到Erik的肌肉在皮肤下跳动。

“求你，求你Erik，求你操我——”

Charles听到床边的桌子抽屉一开一合，然后有什么东西掉在了床上，就在他大腿旁边。他没来得及转头去看，就感到Erik抓住他拉了起来，Erik让他撑着四肢跪下，屁股高高翘着正对着Erik的腹股沟，脑袋垂得低低的。Charles呻吟着喘息，让Erik肆意摆弄他的肢体，直到双腿大张，Erik把他的膝盖向外推，直到他整个后身都脆弱地暴露出来。他双腿间摇晃的阴茎蹭不到东西，Erik远在他视线之外。

“我现在要把你打开，”Erik说完，Charles便感到后穴处温暖柔滑的触碰，他颤抖着保持不动。一只手指开始探索他、揉蹭他整个肛门，Erik的阴茎待会儿就要从这儿进入，他会被他打开、被填满、被钉住、被 _操——_ 那只手指进去了，Charles哭喊了出来，扭着屁股试图逃开，但马上就被捉住、归回原位，Erik充分润滑过的手指抽插着Charles滚热的后穴，摩擦着抚摸只有Erik碰过的内壁。Charles收紧臀肉包裹Erik的手指，然后因为制造了这起小小麻烦而被扇了一下屁股，他喘息着把脸埋进前臂，同时Erik又伸出第二只手指加入扩张他后穴肌肉的进程。这过程持续了一段时间，感觉很怪，但不坏，Erik的手指在他体内翻转着做剪式移动，他颤动着，阴茎在Erik手指的操弄下鼓胀得滴落前液，Erik把他的膝盖分得很开，他的大腿绷紧到没有移动的余地。

第三只手指进去的时候感觉更怪了，他的整个臀部都因为后面被撑开而刺痛起来，身下的羽绒被在他呻吟时所呼出的气体积蓄下湿了起来，他紧闭的眼角流出泪来，他不知道自己为什么要哭，明明感觉——他感觉——

伴随着一声湿漉漉的声响，Erik把手指抽了出来，Charles感觉自己松松垮垮地敞开着，里面是空的，然后他听到自己发出一声绝望的呻吟，抽泣着，接着一股又宽又钝的压力压到了他的后穴上，而他觉得——哦，天哪——Erik实在太大了，他硬挺的阴茎推进了Charles的屁股，把他割开了，逼迫他分开臀瓣、在后穴处制造更大的空间容纳它，Erik用拇指按住Charles，盯着自己的分身一点点的进入、进入、进入。

“…疼…Erik…”

“嘘——天哪，你太紧了，别动，Charles，为我做个好男孩儿……”Erik的手又移到了他的屁股上，几乎将自己的分身全部抽出只为重新插进去，Charles尖叫了。这感觉——他感觉自己被填得那么满，后穴被伸展开、被占据、被控制，这感觉好到震惊，Erik阴茎抽插的动作给他带来一阵直通全身的快感。Charles颤抖着扭动着恳求Erik操得更狠，他们震动的力量把床垫压弯了，肌肤拍击肌肤。一只手停在了他的脖子上，隔着项圈，Erik拽住那里扭动Charles的屁股，直到Charles感觉到有什么东西在体内爆裂，他叫得更大声了，在他Dom的阴茎上扭动着，而Erik一次又一次地撞击着他。

“天哪，你真紧，Charles，为我收紧屁股，收—— _Charles_ ——”每当他遵命行事的时候所有感觉都会变得愈发强烈，Erik只又插了一下Charles就射出来了，他尖叫着摇晃，把精液射得到处都是，双腿为了努力撑直而不停颤动。他感觉自己整个身子都缩紧了，然后Erik也射了，就在他抽插Charles后穴的过程中，他硬挺的阴茎打着颤，将湿热的精液播撒在了Charles体内。Erik用一只手抚摸着Charles汗湿的脸庞，弯着身子抽插到高潮的最后时刻，填充着Charles。

当Erik终于抽出来的时候，那感觉又痛又好，分身带出一小缕涓流流到Charles肿胀的后穴上，又一路滴到他的阴囊后面。Charles感觉被割裂、刺痛，但又想再来一次，尽管他的腿颤抖着垮在那里。

“躺下，”Erik温柔地说，再一次轻轻地抚摸Charles的面庞，他将Charles额前汗湿的碎发拨开，把他挪到床上没被精液浸润的干净区域，然后用宽阔的手掌轻轻拍起Charles全身，尽管Charles能感到Erik自己也很疲倦。

“你能抱抱我吗？”他问道。Erik闻言躺到了他身边，用手臂搂住Charles，这样他们就能彼此依偎着喘息，汗湿的肌肤互相滑擦。Charles的屁股很疼，但当Erik把手指滑到那里去查探的时候，他顶向了Erik的触摸，他让他的手指滑过自己后穴处拉伸的肿胀肌肉，只在呼吸的时候带出一点点疼痛的声息。

“我一整天都在想你，”Erik说着亲吻他，一手将Charles翻过去俯卧着休息，一手仍然在他身上游移。“我不得不处理那群白痴在我休假期间留下的问题，其中一多半他们自己就能搞定，或者随便找个别的高层领导。如果我不是必须得上班，我就会把你按在床上，一天不让你下来。”

“我们上周已经玩儿过这个了，”Charles嘀咕，当Erik玩闹着扇他屁股的时候他笑了出来，他在Erik温柔地摩挲之下哼哼唧唧地喘着，享受着这样的爱抚。“你至少得让我去卫生间。”

“如果我不想我就不让，”Erik暗黑地说，再一次狠狠亲吻他。“你非得拿这个博士学位吗？不然我就可以带你一起去上班，你就能在那些无聊会议上坐在我办公桌下给我口交了。”

“一枝黄花，”Charles睡意朦胧地说，Erik僵住了一瞬，意识到Charles在戏弄他后，又扇了他屁股一巴掌。而Charles只是呻吟着让Erik尽情娇惯自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题原文Meet Me Where the Feeling is High，出自Kansas歌曲[Away from you](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=19019814&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd)  
> 戳链接听歌


	9. 致年轻人的诚挚建议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当最初的兵荒马乱过去后，Erik终于意识到与Charles的婚姻关系怎样彻底地改变了自己的生活，也不禁产生了瞬间的自我怀疑。幸运的是Emma今天允许Moira使用自己的手，让她有足够长的时间跟Erik通电话并给他一些好的意见。

Erik在跟下属讲电话，他正很努力地不让自己被愤怒驱使，以免使出能力捏碎电话。这时Charles举着两个马克杯回到书房来了。他伸手递了一杯给他，冲着另一杯啜饮一口、轻轻对着表面吹起了气。Erik从Charles手里接过杯子时试图挤出一个微笑，但电话对面那个蠢货正向他倾倒的垃圾让微笑变得十分困难。

 “不。不，你闭嘴，听我说。别再找借口了，Kevin，行不行？要是你一开始就老实跟我说这事儿你可能搞砸，我现在可能已经善好后了，但你没有，你把事情搞得更糟了。我正在利用私人时间给你擦屁股，而不是跟我的配偶二人世界，这让我很愤怒。如果你住的离我近点儿，我大概已经拽着你的手表让你拳击自己那张脸了。不，这不是职场暴力，这是你应得的惩罚。现在，闭嘴，别再跟我抱怨了，去把你自己搞砸的事儿处理好。晚安，Kevin。”

他挂掉电话，手肘撑在桌子上，用拇指和食指揉起自己的鼻梁，努力克制马上冲进Kevin家把他胖揍一顿的冲动。

当他看向双人书桌的另一侧时，Charles正翘着二郎腿坐在他自己的椅子上，嘴里咬着钢笔的笔尾，耳朵后面别着另一只笔。他在批阅卷纸，身后的灯光柔和地笼罩在他身上。他的脸颊上有一道墨痕，是把耳朵后面那只笔挂上去的时候弄的、一道短短的黑色墨水纹。

Erik看呆了， _噢，_ 他想着， _我现在跟这个人住在一起了。他是我的，他属于我。_ 这给他带来了一阵强烈的平安喜乐，然而未及细味，就被另一阵鞭子破风般的恐惧感打破了。Charles抬起了头，皱起眉来看着他，钢笔依然含在嘴里，只将将用手指碰着，笔尖在他嘴唇的小动作下一上一下地摇晃着。

 _你还好吗？_ Charles的声音在Erik大脑里响起，像是温暖的抚慰，他还没有把笔从嘴里拿开。

“我很好，”Erik说着舔了舔大拇指，试图为Charles拭去脸上那道墨迹，然而非但没擦掉，反而晕开了，把他半边白净的面颊都抹成了黑色的花脸。

“嗯……”Charles含着钢笔嘟囔，但没有逼近Erik的意识。他用手把钢笔抽出来，举起马克杯、抿了一口茶，亮亮的眼睛依然死死盯着Erik的脸庞，似乎在试图寻找一个谜底。

通过过去三周的相处，Erik得以知道Charles运用能力的方式。他虽然总是能听到别人想什么，但他并不总是在听；就像Erik自己也不是时刻注意听取所有耳朵捕捉到的声音一样。然而此刻的Charles明显是认真在听Erik脑海里的声音。为了不暴露自己的焦虑，Erik开始拼命思考Kevin拒绝在新的工程建筑动工之前将地基挖得足够深的事儿，他用力思索了好长时间，直到Charles终于低下头、重新开始批阅卷纸，他时不时用笔敲着桌子思考，又重新把笔尾放到嘴里咬着、在下唇处压出了一个浅浅的凹陷。若在平常，Erik会觉得这是个无法抵抗的调情姿态，但是今晚，他的sub刚一转移注意力，Erik就迅速从桌上抓起电话听筒，穿过整所公寓、往屋子另一边的卧室走去。

他转过身来，静静地关上了卧室的房门。

床罩光滑地罩在床垫上，当他坐下的时候表面皱了起来，Erik抬腿上床，靠着床头板重新摆了摆枕头，让它们支撑自己的后辈，床罩随着他的动作皱得更厉害了。Charles每天早上起来都会整理床铺——这是Erik布置给他的任务，一样可以简单快速地完成的工作，他能为此奖励Charles，他们俩都很享受Erik检查Charles有没有好好完成时的仪式感，之后他们会一起准备开始新的一天。

他深深地呼了一口气， 那声音就像一阵漫长的气流在胸膛中咯咯作响。Erik歪了一下脑袋靠在墙上，看着天花板默默发了几分钟的呆，然而除了诅咒自己的犹豫不决他什么也没思考出来，于是他拿起电话按下了快速拨号键。

铃响到第二声的时候Emma接起了电话，她的语调清脆而公式化。“您好，这里是Frost-McTaggart的家。”

他几乎立马就因为尴尬挂断了，他的自尊心占据了高地。但她会知道是他的，她总是知道。

“嗨，Emma.”

Emma发出了一声愉快的小声音。“哦，你好呀，蜜糖。你好久没打过来了，我以为你忙于试驾你的Charles，早就无心关爱你可怜的姐姐了呢。”他听见她在电话那头换了个手，当她叉起腿时，长筒袜相互摩擦着发出了他熟悉的声响。“所以你现在是个放新婚sub独守空闺的坏小子了？”

Erik不自禁地哼唧了一声，同时感到胸腔里堵着的那个结放松了。“我29了，Emma。你不能再叫我坏小子了。”

“我依然是一家之主，是你的大家长，你可别忘了。”Emma说。Erik从喉咙里别出了一个不予置评的声响 勉强算是默认。这似乎让Emma很满意，她说话的声音软了下来，“所以你总算想起来给我打电话了，我该感谢谁？”

 “我其实是想跟Moira说话。真不是故意气你。”

“我没这么想亲爱的。你只当欠我顿饭就好，你得为你罪大恶极的忽略对我造成的伤害弥补我。再想想怎么报答我给你挑了一个这么可爱的sub。你很幸运，今天我允许Moira用她的手。Moira，甜心，Erik找你。”

Erik听到电话换人的声音，她们又静静交谈了一下，然后她姐姐伴侣的声音在电话那边响了起来，她的声音坚定而成熟。“Erik?”

 “嗨，Moira.”

“Emma，你能——地板垫——谢谢。好吧，这可真意外，你好久没打来了，一切都好吗？”

Erik顿住了，想说的话卡在了嗓子里。“那个……”

“不用着急，”她的声音很温柔。Erik想起那些在噩梦惊醒后由Moira陪伴的日子。尽管她自己当时也还不够成熟，不曾拥有一个Erik那么大的儿子，但她会把他半抱在身上，有时是抱在Emma身上，关爱他这个细细瘦瘦、又倔又轴的半大孩子。Emma在他的成长过程中扮演了规训他的角色，而Moira则在他允许的时候抚慰了他的愤怒。住在一个有Dom有sub的家里，看着Moira臣服于Emma，于他而言曾经是很奇怪的经验，他的母亲从来没有需要她去服从的Dom.

 “我怎么才能知道我有没有做好自己的工作？”当他终于能咽下尴尬不适不情愿的情绪时，他十分费力地将这句话问了出来。

“我猜我们不是在讨论工程建设？”

“不是。”

 “哦，Erik，我觉得你就是。”她沉默了一会儿，发出很安静地呼吸声，然后他重新开口了——这次换了一边耳朵听电话，“怎么了？你觉得Charles不开心？”

 “不，我只是……”他垂下了头，闭上了眼睛。“显然我从没做过这个，Moira，我想做一个好Dom,但我怎么知道我有没有做错？我不想——我不想做那种整个压在sub身上，让自己的sub窒息而死的Dom。我不想那样。”

当他重新睁开眼睛的时候，头顶的灯光将卧室的白墙照得凄冷荒凉，它带来的宽慰感太过锐利了。像皮肤下硌了沙子，像所有的东西边缘都被锐化过，石砺刀割般的痛。他听见Moira惊讶地吸了一口气，然后又慢慢地呼出来，跟平时一样真诚。“Erik，两件事。第一，你不是你父亲。第二，你为什么不跟Charles谈谈这个？我知道你们相识不久，你也知道你随时可以打给我们，但Charles就是为此存在的。他是你的配偶。”

 “我该是他的Dom,”Erik用手摩挲自己的脸，从额头到下巴，又慢又重。“我应该是那个掌控一切的人，我应该知道自己在做什么，而且——在我出现之前他有过自己的生活，Moira，而他让我统治他的一切。我不能跑去问他我是不是过于专横，或者是不是不够霸道，或者……”

“屁话，”Moira打断他。Erik闭上了嘴，十分震惊，因为她几乎从不说脏话。“Erik，Charles是个成年人，不是个孩子。你不用时刻保持完美，他够大了，能理解这个，也许比你理解得更好，显然会是这样。就算只讲道理，现阶段你们也还可以一起协商你们的生活方式。这很正常。你应该跟他讨论，来决定彼此希望从对方那里得到什么，而不是打电话给你姐姐的配偶问这种问题，避免把自己脆弱的一面暴露给最该知道的人。我说的是实话，Erik。”

他想象着书房里的Charles，Charles仍然在聚精会神地履行着自己工作中的职责，而他在这里因为自己的问题而惊惧不已，他感到可悲。“你性格不是很温顺，你知道的。”

 “Emma一直试图把我打服贴了，她觉得我驯服的本性肯定藏在哪里。”

有些话要说出口实在艰难，但他不得不问。“所以你觉得跟Charles讨论这些不会破坏我们俩的关系？”

“你才是唯一一个希望自己无时无刻不掌控一切的人，Erik，而我们大家都知道你很蠢。如果sub就等于一个毫无思考能力的笨蛋，那当sub也太没劲了。你们俩会没事儿的。”

当Erik站起来的时候床单皱得更厉害了。Erik用自己没在举电话的那只手抚平了它，将它还原成刚刚的样子，Charles早上收拾好的样子。这是他们的床。这想法既令人愉快又使人惊惧，不过惊惧的情绪现在已经有些消退了。“谢谢你，Moira.”

“快把他带来给我们看看好吗？”她说，他能感觉到他在微笑。“我真的很好奇什么样的人能把你收拾得这么服服帖帖的。”

“我敢负责任地告诉你情况刚好相反，”Erik回答，他知道自己听起来肯定十足得意，当Emma的声音从远处传来时他哼了哼鼻子。“时间到了，小宝贝儿。滚去跟你自己的sub玩儿吧。”

“那你倒是少来鬼鬼祟祟偷听别人讲话啊。”Erik回答她，但当他挂断电话的时候脸上是微笑着的，他转去书房寻找Charles。

Moira是对的，当Erik站在门框边看着书房里的Charles时他想到。Charles仍然在卷纸堆里埋头苦战，仍然蹭着一脸油墨，仍然凌乱也仍然美丽，充满雄性魅力但那么好脾气，柔韧得好像Erik手里的金属——任他如何锻造也不会改变自己内在的本质，能屈能伸而足够坚贞。他的sub是个成年人，尽管他的性经验——已经在变了——那么少，而且Charles有自己的生活，有自己的好品味和天生的能力。Erik需要记着做Charles的Dom并不需要他来掌控一切。

 “我爱你，”当Charles感受到他的凝视、抬头看向他的时候，Erik说道。Charles用一个慢慢勾起的微笑回应了他，他的sub整个人都容光焕发了，就好像Erik刚刚把他体内的太阳点燃了，他眼角的纹路因为愉快皱了起来，这份情绪很快覆盖到了Erik的意识里，像欢愉的海洋慢慢淹没了他一样。

 “我也爱你。”Charles说得既无犹疑也无伪饰，听上去那么自然。他抬起手来抚摸颈上结实而光芒闪耀的项圈，那是Erik戴上去的。Erik觉得那感觉就像他是在爱抚自己的脊柱，他不禁上前三步捧起他的脸、吻住了他，他的手抓着Charles的脑袋，使后者保持着一个头部微微后仰等着他亲的姿势。

 Charles的手指攀上了Erik的手腕，把他定在那里，让他始终就那样抓着自己。

 

~*~

 

Erik在Charles的办公椅上跟他做爱。他跪在Charles双腿之间，徐缓而温柔地吮吸他的阴茎，直到他颤抖着乞求射出来，他的手指抓着Erik的短发、松一下紧一下，阴茎上始终有液体溢出、但一直达不到高潮。这让Erik自己也越来越性奋，巨大的掌控感使Erik的分身鼓胀起来，摩擦着裤子上的纤维，紧缚又刺痛。他的手牢牢按着Charles的双腿把它们分开，嘴角拉张着，这全都感觉特别好。Erik含着Charles的下身微笑着哼唧，直到Charles的呻吟声盖过呼吸声、微微呜咽，他把嘴抽出来，用牙齿的边缘轻轻刮擦Charles的下体，而这终于使他的sub哭号着射了出来。浓稠咸湿的液体射进Erik的喉咙，Erik全部吞了下去，他舔了舔嘴唇，给了Charles一个充满他自己味道的吻。

 “那你呢？”当Charles从余波中平复下来能够开口的时候，他问道。Erik说，“我听你说过你懂得怎样口交。”

Erik感到了Charles溢出的兴奋感，尽管他已经射过了。当Charles开口说话的时候他的声音听起来是精打细算的寻常，“我能用手吗？”

“不行。”

 “哦，”Charles浑身都颤抖起来，他闭了一会儿眼睛，再睁开的时候滑下了椅子爬到Erik的膝弯上，他把双手背到了身后。“这样就可以了吗？还是你想让我戴手铐？”

Erik大笑着靠在了身后的书架上，把阴茎从裤子里拿出来轻轻地自慰，享受地看着Charles的目光紧跟自己的手指，他的sub实际上已经垂涎欲滴了。“我觉得你很想戴手铐，那就去把它拿给我。”

Charles即可遵命，走开的时候羞涩地扭头窥探了Erik一眼。“我造了一个怪物出来，”Erik冲自己嘟囔，但他的胸腔里回荡着一股灼热气息，暖暖地包裹着他的胸骨。等到Charles回来，他用皮手铐把他的一边手腕扣到另一边臂弯上、强迫他背到身后，开始无情地操弄他的口腔。Charles的意识在他的大脑里不断乞求更多，嘴里呛咳着呻吟。

等到下周……当他们终于又疲倦又粘浊地坐下休息、Charles的手依然绑在身后、脸贴在Erik的下颚上咕噜咕噜的撒娇时，Erik想到，等到下周他要带Charles去情趣用品店挑几样他喜欢的玩具备用。

 “我喜欢这个想法，“Charles说着吻上了Erik的肌肤，他们就这样抱着待了好久，直到终于不得不起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> 标题原文[Advise for the young at heart](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=4341298)出自Tears for Fears同名歌曲，戳链接可听。


	10. 把东西丢到河里算不上分享

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太回友人点的梗。Backseat 'verse的AU番外，不算作正文的一部分。Erik带了一个陌生人回家，让他干Charles，Erik在旁边一边看一边指导。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：这不是Backseat 'verse系列故事本身的组成部分，只是同一个框架之下的番外。算是本系列的一个AU，这个AU里的Erik愿意跟别人分享Charles（跟正文相比人设有点儿扭了！就是个AU，行吗？）这个故事里的Charles对发生的一切都是同意的，尽管他看起来可能有些不情愿。如有不适请随时跳过。
> 
> 译注：口交，舔肛，分享伴侣，3P，露阴，跟陌生人的性交瞩目！

如果不是知道Charles懂得安全词的使用方式，Erik一定会为他的sub感到遗憾。两个人都知道只要Charles说了安全词Erik就会停下。他们已经过了需要Charles检验安全词实效性的阶段了。

Erik带了个陌生人一起回家，他转身关上房门之后，两人一齐看向了Charles的方向，Charles正紧张地坐在他们卧床的床尾，咬紧下唇，双臂抱胸，颤抖得十分动人。

“这是Richard。他等下会把你推倒，干你的屁股，你不许反抗，”Erik说道，尽管他的下身流过阵阵暖流，高潮已渐成汹涌之势，他的语调还是镇定而平静。他转头看了看另一个Dom，懒洋洋地上下审视着他，像一只满意的老虎。“如果你做了任何我指示之外的事情，我就把你绑到暖炉上打得你满地找牙，”他威胁。另一个Dom忙不迭地点头，勉强吞咽了一下。

“很好。”

他转向Charles，此时的Charles面色苍白但双颊泛红，脸上的雀斑更加明显了，在漂亮的皮肤之上显得十分纤弱、惹人怜爱。“我会坐在这个椅子上看着你们，我要你躺着承受。不准碰他。如果你碰他我就用藤条抽你，不让你射。就算你说不要他也不会停，Richard会一直干你直到我说停，明白了吗？”

“是的，Erik，”Charles小声回应，他的眼睛看起来湿漉漉亮晶晶的，好像随时都要哭了，但是Erik能在脑中听见他的实际感受，羞耻、害怕、还有一点点升腾的欲望。

那椅子座位很深，垫子很厚，像王座一样。Erik坐下来，靠着靠背双腿大张，充分暴露他的阴茎，裤子的纤维贴着他尺寸异于常人的挺立分身，他知道这样能让屋子里的每个人都清楚地看到他的下身。他对Richard说：“替他脱衣服”，然后转向Charles：“让他给你脱，但不要动。”

另一个Dom走到Charles身前，当他动手碰Erik的所有物时，Erik脸上十分平静。Richard的头发是铜黄色的，皮肤发金，比Erik矮一点，胸膛很宽，肩背也结实，但腰肢却纤细得十分诱人；他的手一看就是干粗活儿的，方方正正，他用这双手伸手去解Charles的衣扣，顺势向下碰到Charles的胸膛。Charles更为用力地咬住下唇，他转过头去看Erik，而没有去管正发生在自己身上的事，他们的眼神相遇了，蓝色碰上灰色。Richard拽开Charles交叠的双臂，把它们放下来，而Charles依然目不转睛地盯着Erik，他开始摩挲他腹部的苍白肌肤，那部位正暴露在灯下，显得柔软而脆弱。

“真漂亮，”Richard赞赏不绝，他用双手拉住Charles的衬衫，拉过他颤抖的肩膀，拉过手臂直到手腕，然后脱了下来。他在他漂亮的羞红肌肤上流连不已，手掌摸来抚去，就像在马市上检查待沽的马匹。

“我也这样以为，”Erik说，同时感觉到Charles脑海中纠缠交错的欢愉与羞耻情绪，欢愉是因为取悦了Erik，他想他高兴、也想得到保证，但Erik什么也没给他，只是重新看他们动作。这太令人迷醉了。“下面脱裤子。”

当陌生人的手解开他腰带的金属扣、伸向他的裤子拉链、拉下它并展露出白色棉内裤的三角区域时，Charles的下唇颤抖了。他的手在Charles半硬的阴茎上绵延，而Charles的分身似乎不知道自己究竟想不想要。Richard把一只手放到Charles胸膛上将他死死按躺，另一只手拉下Charles的内裤，Charles终于哭喊着挣扎起来，然后他听见Erik说，“别闹了Charles，规矩点儿。”

Charles安静了，瞪大眼睛喘息，当他扭头望向Erik的时候，绚丽明亮的蓝眼睛里流出的泪已经顺着颊边滑了下来，他双腿之间鼓胀的阴茎变得更硬了。Richard把他的内裤拽下来，滑到脚踝边停在那里看着他，剧烈的喘息使Richard的胸肌隆了起来。

 “Charles很美，是不是？”Erik说话的时候视线没有离开他的sub，Charles因为听到他的声音而颤抖着呻吟，“多好的男孩儿。”

“求你了，Erik，”Charles说话的声音只能算耳语，他抬起一只手努力往他Dom的方向伸，恳求着，“求你。”

“把你的衣服脱掉，Richard，”Erik说。“好好待着，Charles。给我乖一点。”

“我会乖，”Charles小声低语、安静地躺在那儿，Richard剥开自己的衣服、把它们整齐地叠好、放在床边的地板上，他赤裸地站到Charles身前，阴茎已经全硬了。Erik转过头去看Richard，冷静地评估他结实的肌肉，他的小腹平坦、大腿结实，分身粗大、但没有Erik大——很好——他没有割过包皮，这对Charles来说会是新鲜的。他的分身从一丛茂密坚硬的铜黄色卷曲阴毛里露出来，在Erik的注视下微微向左歪着，好像那小东西也在申请Erik的允准。

“你想让我怎么办？”Richard问道，他的声音嘶哑低沉，覆盖着一层贪婪的欲望。

Erik靠回了他的王座，慢慢地、有意地拉开自己的裤子拉链、露出了自己的阴茎，它已经硬了，比Richard的宽，比Richard的长。他懒懒地摩挲自己，确保另一个Dom也在看他，而这动作使Charles喉间发出一声呜咽，渴望的冲动在他俩之间蔓延，像一根绷紧的琴弦。他知道Richard意识到了Erik比自己大多少，并洋洋自得于自己在另一个雄性Dom面前展示了这样的支配力。“把他的内裤拉掉，用手指操开他。润滑剂就在床边的柜子里。”

“哪边的柜子？”

“两边都有。”

Charles窒息般地发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，但没有动。

看着那陌生人光着身子移动是一种享受，尽管Erik并不想操他——他紧致的肌肤包裹着结实的肌肉，像一架上好了油的完美机械，光滑可爱。然后他看到Richard发现了左边柜子里的玩具，后者正瞪大眼睛，分身不受控制地泻下前液。“我能……”

“不，”Erik的语气坚定而冷静，他持续自慰着，缓慢地在阴茎下端鼓起的血管处移动手指，感受勃起击打在自己的腹股沟上面。“不准用道具。Charles是我的玩具，我只是把他借给你，不要又来贪心不足。”

床上的Charles颤抖着稍稍拱了拱身子，安静地啜泣，他的胳膊仍然朝Erik的方向伸着，意图乞求，但Erik无视了他。他只是看着Richard拿着半瓶润滑走回床尾，把它放在被罩上Charles大腿旁边的地方，然后他改变了主意。“在你用手指操他之前，我希望你舔开他。Charles喜欢舌头舔他屁股的感觉。”

 “Erik!”

“给他把大腿打开，Charles。”

缓慢而不情愿地，Charles遵从了。他静静地躺在那里，任Richard将自己的内裤拉下，露出他已经直直躺在小腹之上的僵硬阴茎，它正全不顾主人意愿地勃起着。Charles漂亮结实的圆屁股也露了出来，两边可爱的臀瓣延伸到结实紧致的后穴上。Richard连停也没停，迫不及待地举起Charles的大腿，把它们抬过肩膀，然后垂下脑袋将舌头按到了Charles股缝之间。

Charles哭出了声，握着床罩的手攥成了拳头，全身颤抖，绷紧的大腿把他的后身拽得离Richard的嘴更近了。“啊啊啊啊啊!”在另一个Dom持续动作的时候，Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles的脸，Charles的眼睛回应着Erik火热的视线，眼神中充满恐惧和乞求，当Richard的舌头舔进他身后褶皱的小口、在他双腿间留下污秽湿热的声响时，Charles的眼睛不由自主地闭紧了。“Eriiiiiiiiik，求你，我……”

 “好好待着让他做，Charles，”Erik说，“像个好男孩儿那样。”他清楚地知道，他一点儿也没有束缚Charles——Charles完全可以把Richard推开，完全可以不让他碰自己——这认知本身就是一种折磨，他不得不放缓自己正在自慰的手以免立刻射出来，只是懒懒地抚摸自己的分身、慢慢加强快感。“他有没有像你喜欢的那样把你里面弄得湿湿的？你感觉到他的舌头在你屁股里舔你了吗，Charles？”

“我想要你，”Charles哭着说，他的阴茎尖端在小腹上滴落着前液，“求你了，Erik，求你，求求你。”

“你现在可以用手指了，”Erik说。Richard撤了出来，嘴唇又红又肿，他伸手去够润滑剂，涂好之后将手指伸入Charles双腿之间，一开始直接就用了两根手指，Charles的身体僵了、扭动起来，喘得好像快要死了。“弯一弯手指替他按摩前列腺，”Erik说，一瞬之后Charles尖叫出声，在床上剧烈地抖动起来，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，好像Richard把他弄疼了似的。Richard的阴茎硬得已经立了起来，好像烧着一样的红肿充血。Erik等到Charles重新睁开眼睛看他、微微张开嘴，才说：“现在把他折起来，把你的阴茎推到Charles屁股里。在全部进去前不要停。”

Richard遵命进入的时候Charles发出的声音令Erik几乎难以自持，他不得不紧握住自己的分身才没有立刻射出来。Charles的身子弓成了漂亮的曲线，屁股被迫抬得老高，Richard的阴茎带着声响进入的时候Charles脸上全是泪痕，陌生人的分身把他身体打开的感觉令他哭喊着乞求Erik让他停下。Richard喘息着弯起身子，抖着屁股往Charles紧致的后穴里插，Charles尖叫着激烈地扭动，但却完全没有使用自己的安全词。

Erik从脑海中感受到了Charles剧烈的高潮，当Erik说话的时候Charles的身体因为羞耻而燃烧着，他大声地呜咽起来。“用力地操他，快一点。不要射。操到Charles像个婊子似的用小穴夹紧你为止，他想要这个，想要的都忍不了了。”

身下的床因为他们激烈的动作而咯吱作响，屈伸的弹簧夹杂着Richard的喘息声制造出可爱的旋律，他的阴茎像活塞似的在Charles体内进进出出，Charles的小腿夹着Richard的肩膀，双足伸展、浑身颤抖。Erik更用力地自慰，一手攥拳蹭在分身上，用自己的精液给阴茎做着润滑，他的sub顺从于他的命令接受陌生人入侵自己的事实使他捏得更紧了，Charles浑身瘫软，他的阴茎因为Richard一次次的抽插在自己的小腹上弹跳。当Charles再难忍受、绷紧后穴夹住体内的阴茎、蜷缩脚趾、因为羞耻感和终极的驯顺而面色绷紧时，Erik知道在这一刻、他心爱的人已经完全放弃自我、听之任之地让Erik掌握他的每一寸意愿了。

“现在把你自己抽出来，”Erik吩咐，因为Richard没有立马听话而从椅子上站起来直起身子，整个人都显得更大了。“把你的阴茎从我sub的屁股里抽出来。”

“什么——”

Erik向前走了几步，抓起Richard的肩膀、无视Charles难受的呻吟把另一个Dom甩到了地上，他居高临下地站在他面前、一只脚猛地推到Richard双腿之间，后者正顾虑是否要抓住自己湿滑的阴茎。“我说了让你出来。你不准射在Charles身体里。你看着，”Erik转过身走向床尾，双手温柔地抚摸Charles颤抖的大腿、片刻之后重新抬起它们，他把Charles的双足放在自己的肩膀上，双手顺势滑下Charles的身体。“为我打开，甜心，”他说，当他推进的时候Charles啜泣了，Erik更大的阴茎把他扯得更开了，直到Erik的腹股沟和Charles的屁股一起泛红，他半脱的裤子拉链摩擦着他们柔软的皮肤。

“Erik，”，当Erik开始操他的Charles今天第一次抬起了手，清楚地意识到Richard正躺在地上疯狂地看着Erik跟自己的sub做爱，他的高潮还未得释放。Erik缓慢而有节奏地摩挲Charles的阴茎，这是Charles最喜欢的方式。当Charles射出来的时候欢愉的震撼似乎将他从内而外地吞噬了，他夹紧身体把这份巨浪般的快乐也传递给了Erik。Erik也射了，精液埋满了Charles的后穴、直到他湿得滴水，Charles跳动的阴茎依然将液体喷射在他自己的胸部和下颚下面的位置，白色的条纹在他的胸膛上形成了浅淡鞭痕一般的印记。

Erik吧唧一声把自己抽了出来，用手摩挲Charles颤抖的小腹，以爱抚安慰着他，Charles的双臂仍然环着Erik的脖子，他的高潮还没有完全过去。

“你的钱放在厨房台面上了，”Erik在听到Richard呻吟着射出来后开口说道，丝毫不在意地上的一片狼藉。“拿着你的衣服去客厅穿好。把门给我们关上。”

待他走了以后，Erik弯下腰来吻遍了Charles的喉咙、在Charles的颤抖之中告诉他他有多乖、Erik有多为他骄傲，Charles的情绪被炽热的情爱所淹没、整个人蜷进Erik的身体、向他爱人的思维中投射着占有欲和所有权和信任。


	11. 我在这白色的波光中沉没

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见Erik的家人不该像他此刻所觉的这样伤脑筋，毕竟他之前已经见过Emma Frost了，但他还是为给她们留下个好印象而紧张不已。

——令人十分紧张，尽管他知道Erik会跟自己在一起，而她们也没有任何理由忽然就不喜欢他了。

“你今天怎么了？”下午在实验室里跟Hank一起准备第二天基因鉴定课练习所需的试管资料时，Hank问他。“你心不在焉的。你已经第三次重新开始了。”

Charles试图笑一笑，但自己都觉得听起来扭捏造作，于是他叹了口气，另拿了一支试管、把弄脏了的那个放到清洗槽内等着一会儿再洗。“我们明天要去Erik姐姐家吃晚饭。”

“所以呢？”

“这是我们结姻之后第一次见面。”

“噢，”Hank递了一只干净的注射器给他装酵母溶液，一边说：“你觉得她们会不喜欢你？你知道，你是他姐姐替他挑的。她至少不会讨厌你的。”

Charles耸了耸肩。“她也是个心电感应者。”

“嗯，好吧。那你们至少有共同话题能聊。”Hank举起一只餐盘一样的手——Charles拒绝管它叫爪子，尽管当Hank感到自卑时他自己也会用这个说法——尴尬地拍了拍他的肩膀，那力度有点儿太轻了，因为Hank着意控制着力量。“Charles，人人都喜欢你，这几乎就是你的第二个变种能力。现在别再胡思乱想了，赶紧弄你的标本，免得你家Dom来接你的时候你还没搞好。不然他就会假装没在跟我生气、但一直从你背后瞪我、就像你拖沓磨蹭都是我的错似的。”

“他不会的，”Charles反驳，但同时大笑了出来，Hank眼角的笑纹告诉他这抱怨至少有一半是玩笑话。“Erik喜欢你的变异。整体上说他喜欢有关变种的一切，但是他确实很喜欢你。他跟我说过，假如你是个Dom或者已经结姻的话，他会邀请你去参加他们公司的年度足球赛、假装你是他家技术人员的。”

 “那要谢天谢地我还没结姻了。”Hank依然在微笑。“我运动神经超级糟糕。我的爪子会把球捅破的。”

“你应该去参加田径队之类的。他们现在有物理强化型变种人分支了，你知道的。如今他们不会再拒绝你了。”

 “昂。也许我应该参加游泳队，然后办公室闻起来就会一直像只湿狗似的了。”Hank说完，气氛一下子黯淡了下去，Charles因他朋友突如其来的自我厌恶而蹙起了眉。想要预测会刺激Hank的因素有时非常困难——他可能前一秒还很正常，后一秒就被什么东西触及敏感点，开始往自己身上倒垃圾。不过Charles知道怎么处理这种情况，保持沉默比开口劝他要好——当Hank开始咬牙的时候，只有时间和静默能缓解他的情绪。于是他只是重返工作台，跟Hank一起把剩下的部分做好。他们偶尔互递一下器材，没有说什么话。说实话Charles会偶尔作弊用能力窥探Hank的想法，这样Hank就不必把感受说出来，而Hank也没有阻拦过他。Erik会为此骄傲的，他总是鼓励Charles张开翅膀，不要把能力限制在他用意识给自己设置的那个小盒子里。

“你会没事儿的，”当他们开始整理器材时，Hank终于重新开口。

Charles从侧面看他，评估着他的心理状态，然后他用手抓住Hank的上臂捏了捏，“谢谢你，Hank.”

Hank对Charles抱以小小的微笑，即使他还是不够高兴，情绪也比刚刚高扬多了。“你应该鼓励Erik给我们提供他的基因样例。我们的基因库里没有太多动能系的变种能力样例。”

“见血的玩儿法我们等两周年纪念的时候再尝试吧。”

Hank跳了起来，但Charles早已觉察到Erik的到来，所以并不惊讶于看见他的Dom站在实验室门口、被自己的笑话逗乐的样子。他的外套挂在一只胳膊上，袖子乱糟糟地卷到臂弯，露出一只前臂，Charles控制不住自己注视它的眼睛，项圈下的肌肤忽然有点儿发热。

“见血的玩儿法？胭脂红。”Charles说。Erik顿了一下，似乎在思考当Charles用了他最高程度的安全词时自己是不是该发笑，尽管Charles是用作玩笑，最后他笑了。

“我们再不走就要晚了，”当他们眯缝着眼睛互相对视半晌之后，他的Dom说道。Charles猜想他俩就是人们常常在背后干呕着说嘴的那种“让人恶心的情侣”，但是他并不真的介意。

“你准备好要走了吗？”

“哦——穿成这样？”Charles低头看了看他日常的工作服，休闲裤和一件柔软的旧衬衫、Erik早上扣死的开衫扣儿因为太热被他解开了，开衫扣死的时候身后的吊带会让衣服的纤维更紧地贴在他身上。这说不上太糟——他一般认为自己的日常打扮就挺好看的，尽管不像Erik那么干练——但这不是他计划要在见家长时穿的衣服。

Erik哼唧了一下，“家里就只有Emma和Moira.”

“那也是…”

“那你是打算换一件不一样的开衫吗？Hank问道，Erik失声笑了出来、又迅速憋了回去，因为Charles受伤般的转头看着Hank，而后者皱着狮子似的鼻子努力憋笑、还是没能忍住溢出喉咙的咯咯声。

“如果我觉得你这样够好，那我姐姐只会更加觉得你很好。”Erik扬了扬眼睛向Charles伸出一只手，Charles像昨晚一样抓住了他，用另一只手拿起背包甩到肩上。“再见了，Hank.”

回家的旅程比昨天愉快得多，在车厢的人潮里，Erik抱着Charles的腰将他牢牢地固定在怀里，一边给他讲自己公司新的投标项目，他们马上要在迪拜盖一座奢华型变种人酒店、要为多种类型的变种人提供不同的服务设施，正在预测可能的目标客户群和客户需求。

“关于变种人类型，你应该来我们机构咨询我们的统计资料。”Charles说道，一边想着大学电脑里的那些数据，他们有成千上万的资料在案。“我们有好多这个领域的资料，你们可以利用这些来推测客户需求。有一些变种类型比其他更为普遍，你们会想给多数人群提供更多的服务的。”

Erik的思维盘桓着顿了一下，试着将这个提议融入现在的计划，然后他笑了，他思考工作时时常会有的那种凝神与焦躁的混杂情绪消失了。“我的英雄，”他口干舌燥地说，嘴角弯起了一个小弧度，在意识里向Charles投射他的喜爱之情，车厢里人太多，他很难通过行动表达。“你说的数据会给我们省掉好多无用功。”

“我只是想你高兴而已，”Charles说着戏谑地垂下了视线，透过睫毛窥视Erik脸上赞赏的神情。

Erik紧了紧放在Charles腰上的手指、张口准备说话，但广播报站的声音打断了他，列车慢慢地停下了，Erik正色地停止了调笑，说“我们到了”。

Charles又开始紧张了，直到他们走下列车、顺着上行楼梯从出口出去、进入Erik的姐姐和她sub所居住的富人区，紧张的情绪还在蔓延。这里的sub戴的项圈全都花里胡哨，有镶宝石的、嵌软金属的、还有五颜六色挂小饰物的，Charles忽然很高兴Erik给他的项圈那么简单，美得朴素低调。这儿的人看起来特别……蠢，他们把自己的sub当宠物狗打扮，而不是当人去尊重。Erik捕捉到了Charles的情绪，把他抱得更紧了些，释放出轻松随意的支配感，而这让Charles感到很安全，尽管跟周围的一群花孔雀相比他显得单调土气。

 “至少你有自己的工作，”当他们走过另一群打扮浮夸的sub时Erik嘟囔道，那群人正拿着自己Dom的购物包兴高采烈地叽叽喳喳。“sub也不该做每天都只做招蜂引蝶的洋娃娃。我一直想要一个我能尊重的sub，有脑子有智商能说得上话。也许是因为我妈妈本身是个很强大的人，但我本能上就很难理解那些把sub当奖杯摆设的Dom.”

 “你妈妈是个sub，对吧？”

“对。”

“真希望我能见见她，”Charles安静地说，Erik转过脸去对他微微笑了一下。“他肯定是位了不起的妇人。”

“她是的，”Erik简短地回答，同时把Charles推向了左边，面前是一座耸立的白色大理石建筑，门房已经把大门打开了，看见Erik的瞬间他点了点头。“你会喜欢的她的，她也会赞赏你的。”

Charles回给他一缕微笑，跟着他走进了后身的电梯，Erik跨过他的身子按下了按钮格的“P”键，然后往旁边的锁孔里插了把钥匙扭动了一下。他们开始上升了，即使Charles没有相关能力也能感知到这电梯上升速度极快且建得很好——电梯间在高速运转之中几乎没有丝毫颤动。“就算我过分喜欢穿开衫也不会影响她的赞赏？”

 

 

Erik把手放回他的肩旁，用拇指拉住他开衫的领子温柔地拽了拽。“如果我不喜欢你的穿着我会告诉你的。” _你很美，_ Erik努力地在思维里传递这份信息而没有大声说出来，同时有意地将潜意识里的比较也提到了脑海之中，跟他们在街上遇见的那群无聊sub相比，Charles实在太不同了。

 

电梯门伴着一阵安静的风声打开了，Emma Frost正站在电梯另一边，抬起她好看的蓝眼睛微笑地看着他们，目光中闪烁着快乐。“多甜美啊，小蜜糖。我是不是应该给你按一下关闭按钮，让你们重演一遍 _电梯里的爱③_ 呀？还是说你们这就打算进来？”

 

Charles脸红了，但Erik只是哼唧了一声比划着让Emma让路，他轻轻地把Charles推出电梯、自己也走了出来，门在他们身后关上了。“Aerosmith不是个金属乐队，Emma.”

 “我的错，我忘了你只听1980年以前的音乐了。”

 “而你只听1880年前的音乐。”

“古典乐被称为古典是有原因的，亲爱的，”Emma说，但她的笑容变得更真切了，她伸出一只手捧住了她弟弟的脸颊，用手指温柔地抚摸他的颧骨线条，就像要把他的脸重新刻印在心里。她的意识宽广而开放，在公寓里蔓延着、声称这是自己的领地，冷酷而充满力量；它擦过Charles的思维，舒舒服服地停在了Erik意识边缘，然后她转向了Charles，脸上的笑容变得没那么熟悉了，不过也还友好。“还有Charles，很高兴再见到你。你真是可爱极了，我都不知道要不要让Erik一直留着你了，你愿不愿意过来跟我住一起？”

Erik不满地咕哝起来，伸手把Charles拉进怀里、下巴顶着Charles的脑袋瞪他姐姐。“是我的。”这至少有一半的玩闹成分，姐弟俩都很熟悉他们之间的这种权力游戏。

Erik的身体温暖结实，Charles试图抗拒像在家那样紧靠住他的冲动。他只是把头倚在Erik脖颈上、感受他颈部的线条，咽下了一声叹息、满足于这样的拥抱。

一个陌生女人出现在了Emma身后的门里，这肯定就是Moira了，她好奇地看了看Charles、然后露出询问的面孔转向她的Domme。她身材纤细，跟Emma一样美丽，但不那么有侵略性，长长的栗色头发不经意的搭在肩膀上。Emma穿着一尘不染的白色连衣裙，准确地盖过膝盖，十分利落；而Moira就只是套了一件圆领休闲衫和宽松的亚麻裤，这身儿大概也不便宜，但并不是很显。她颈上的项圈和Emma左手腕上的手环都是白色的编织皮革，细细的几股编成了复杂的可爱图案。“Emma，你是不是又在折磨我们可怜的小男孩儿了？大家都进来吧，晚饭马上就要好了。”

被招待进主客厅的时候Charles发现所有东西都是白色的，他觉得他不该惊讶。一方开阔的空间占据了公寓上层的大部分面积，宽广优雅还有一些意在点缀的小生物——沙发上挂着一件毛皮大衣，那肯定是Emma的，电话旁边摞了一摞打开的邮件，被匕首形状的开信刀压着。室内偶尔有几处分散的彩色装饰，但除此之外整个公寓都是一种浸没式的白，Charles立刻就意识到他跟Erik的新居是谁做主装修的了。他尝试想象在这间公寓里长大，但完全失败了，他小时候马虎冒失，肯定会把屋子弄得脏乱不堪的。他都能想象少年的Erik给这屋子带进来多少污泥浊水。

 _我猜我最好别弄洒什么东西，_ 他在脑中向Erik传言，Erik冲他笑了，同时他姐姐也转向Charles，露出了狡诈的表情。

 _在课堂上说悄悄话之前，要先确认老师不会听到哦，_ 她在Charles大脑里说，同时抛了个媚眼，确保Erik看见了她的小动作。

Erik皱起了眉，抱臂在胸转向直面他姐姐的方向，用肩膀把Charles挡在身后。“别用我听不见的方式跟我的sub说话。这很没礼貌。”

 “我还是不是一家之主了？”Emma语气快活，但她的眼神却很强硬。“少在我面前这样傲慢自大，Erik，不然我们又要吵。如果我想我可以轻易让你向我低头，你知道的。Charles，亲爱的，咱们的秘密幽会不得不等到你这不识礼节的Dom不在这儿的时候再进行了。”

 “哎呀呀，”Charles说，在Erik抱怨着咕哝出声的同时垂下了视线、微笑起来。他颈上的项圈试探性地动了动、触碰着脖子上敏感的肌肤，Erik有时候会像这样只为感受它的存在而伸手触摸它。它没有变紧，只是弯了一下提起Charles的注意，像个活物似的。之后再想牵Erik的手就变得容易了，他把手伸到Erik手掌之中，Erik与他手指相交、轻轻捏了一下。

“你们还打不打算介绍我们认识了？”当他抬起头来透过Erik看时，Moira正站在Emma旁边，她的姿势一点儿也不恭敬，双手抱臂放在胸口、下巴抬得高高的、屁股扭向一边。“我们当中可还有初次见面的人呐。”

Emma看起来不很介意。“Moira，亲爱的，这是Erik的sub伴侣，Charles Xavier。Charles，这是我的sub伴侣，Moira MacTaggert.。”

“跟高兴见到你，”Charles问候。Moira刚要说什么远处便传来了水沸的噗噗声，似乎是厨房。她停下了，举起一只手指说：“等一下，”然后转去把火关掉，一边掉头过来说：“Erik，宝贝儿，能帮我们摆下桌子吗？”

“Charles，宝贝儿，摆桌。”Erik说，Charles点了点头，朝Moira的方向跑去询问她们把桌布放在哪儿。

她从烤箱里拿出了一道闻起来很香的菜肴，Charles侧身闪开让她把它放到高台上的隔热垫上。“Erik叫你来的，是不是？”Moira笑着问他，然后转头回去拿另一道都是蔬菜的菜肴。

Charles耸了耸肩。离开Emma身边让他觉得放松了一点儿，但他仍能感到她的意识在房间里飘荡着监视每一个人。

“如果你告诉我东西都放在哪儿，我可以摆桌。”

“餐具在你左手边的抽屉里——如果方便就拿三套。杯子在你头上的橱柜里。要是你跟Erik没什么问题，今晚我们就喝白葡萄酒。”

“挺好的，谢谢。”

 她继续手上的活计，Charles跑去拿餐具，数好了刀叉后他忽然发现自己不知道该往哪儿走。在他开口之前Moira已经回答了，她一边从橱柜里拿盘子一边告诉Charles，“餐区出了这道门往左拐，就在角落那边。”

“你确定你不是心电感应者吗？”Charles问道，Moira大笑着摇头，Charles微笑地说：“我马上回来。”

透过玻璃他看到Erik和Emma正在主客厅讨论什么问题、安静而激烈，尽管有些好奇、他并没有停下去刺探——Emma会知道他在偷听的，尽管他可以不叫她发觉，但那需要付出极大的努力，他觉得不太值得。他跟着Moira的指示来到拐角，发现了一道敞开的门，这门通向玻璃幕墙罩着的阳台，中间有一台铁铸的桌子，四周是配套的椅子，角落里放着给sub用的地板垫，阳台上能眺望到外面的河流。

桌子是双层的，上面那层摆了两盘菜肴，下面那层也摆着一样的，那是给他和Moira的，正衬地板垫的高度。在家里的时候Erik不会要求正餐礼节，他们一般都是挨着坐在餐桌旁的。他又回了一趟厨房，把剩余的餐具和杯子拿来，Moira也正往这边端菜，于是他在门旁停下等她。

 “他俩又在互相钓鱼了。”她翻着白眼说道，但她投射出的感情却充满了喜爱——这肯定是跟心灵感应者长期生活的影响——她很擅长投射情绪，也完全不羞于这样做。“Dom们好像就喜欢这样！要是他俩都长阴茎现在估计已经在比尺寸了。”

 “Erik在这儿生活的时候，肯定挺……有趣的。”Charles试探地说，被回以一阵大笑。

“我可不会这么说，”Moira说，她的嘴角仍在耸动，好像又要笑出来似的，“不过确实。他们彼此十分相爱，但Erik独立出去对他俩都好。Erik来这儿之前从来没跟别的Dom一起住过，他不知道该怎么跟Emma相处。跟我就处得还好。”

“那肯定挺难做的，他俩那么爱吵。”

“哦，那时候Emma会拿我撒气，不过我俩都很享受。我不会抱怨这个的。Erik总是发脾气，不过公平点说他当时正处于青春期。”摆好桌后她走回门内，用一只手比成喇叭的形状朝屋里喊，“晚饭好啦！”

Moira先是站着给每个人布菜，然后坐在了Emma身边的垫子上，正对着Charles。吃饭的时候Erik把盛满菜肴的盘子递下来给Charles。Erik一边交谈一边用手抚摸Charles的头发——这很让人放松，慢慢地Charles觉得Emma没那么可怕了。而且相处愈久，Charles愈意识到Emma有意的调侃大半出于好心。且她调侃的靶心反正都是Erik，只有那么一两回他特意把话题转到Charles身上、看着他通红的脸宣称他这样有多么可爱。在他Charles对Emma那种尖锐的微笑更熟悉以后，他也开始能够意识到她跟Erik争吵时这两个Dom的样子是多么相像了。

“Charles你知道吗，在你很小的时候我去给你当过几回临时保姆，”吃甜点的时候Emma说，微笑地看着Charles明显惊讶的脸。“你当时非常非常小，大概…昂…大概12个月还是8个月大吧？我父亲希望能给你父亲搭个人情，就把自己有读心能力的女儿借给Xavier先生、陪他家新生的心灵感应系宝宝玩儿。后来，当然啦，你父亲去世了，我爸爸见无利可图了、也就不再愿意开车送我去西彻斯特了。”她停了一下，用沾满巧克力的叉子敲击着自己的下唇、思考着，“嗯…真遗憾。你是个非常甜美可爱的宝宝，就小宝宝们的平均标准来讲的话。”

 “我不知道还有这回事儿，”Erik的声音充满惊奇，他按在Charles后颈上的手消了些力道，手指抚弄着他颈上纤细敏感的头发。“我都不知道你喜欢小孩子。”

“我喜不喜欢小孩子对父亲来说没什么差别。当时他是一家之主，他的话就是律法。”Emma的笑容黯淡了，脸色收敛了起来。“不，你没机会了解这些是件幸运的事儿，Erik。别在意！Charles现在在这儿了，都已经长成大人了，但我还是想捏着他的脸蛋儿叫他小宝贝。”

“拜托别，”Erik干巴巴地说，她的脸色暖了下来，回忆带来的不快情绪消失无踪，她说，“我倒想看看你要怎么阻止我，宝贝儿”

Charles仍然过分惊讶于这个事实以至于难以去反驳，他放下叉子时那金属轻轻敲击了一下桌上的瓷器。“这就是当初Raven为我挑选伴侣的时候你同意见她的原因吗？”他问道。这事儿从Raven与对方第一次约谈的时候起就一直迷惑着他——他妹妹跟Emma Frost，尽管两个人看起来都是社交型，但她们的圈子从来不同。

“一开始是的，”Emma点点头，啜饮了一口葡萄酒。“我想看看你长成什么样子了。现在你跟我弟弟结姻了，我对成果非常满意。”

他努力搜寻记忆，试图想起Emma，但他当时大概太小了——他记不起那个年岁上的任何事情，这不是什么奇事，毕竟他也记不起爸爸的样子了。但这意味着，Emma曾经见过他妈妈、也知道她对他有多漠不关心——他稍稍回避了一下这个想法，同时觉察到Emma越过Erik和Moira投射过来的情绪，她虽然面色不改，但在意识里流露出了一阵同情、和对他妈妈礼貌地不赞同。这让他得以不把这份不开心的认识说出口来。他向她投射了感激之情，作为回报得到了她略带纠结的喜爱之情，里面夹杂了一种因Charles重回Emma生活圈子而带来的怀旧情绪。

“你这种把所有人玩弄于鼓掌之中的习惯简直太恐怖了，”Erik说，并在Emma表示被冒犯时哈哈大笑，然后他们又互相撕咬起来。

“来吧，趁他们还在吵吵，咱们先把这些收拾了。”Moira隔着下面那层桌子对Charles说。于是Charles帮他把餐具拣到了清洗槽里。

那天稍晚的时候，他们一起聚在了客厅里，Charles跪在Emma面前，Erik站在他身旁，大家一起正式欢迎Charles进入这个大家族，Emma向Charles宣誓会将保护他作为自己职责的一部分。不过她有意使用诱惑性词语的行为激怒了Erik，差点儿毁了这场仪式。

“记得向你可爱的妹妹传达我的问候，”当他们准备离开的时候Emma说道，“她要结姻的时候肯定会特别有趣——你知道她想找谁作为他的年长Dom代理主持婚事吗？”

“我还没想过这回事，”Charles承认，有些惊讶地眨起眼睛。“不过我想——好吧，她关系最近的Dom亲属就是Erik。”

“那就真的会很有趣了，”Emma笑着说，她乐得让人很是不安。“有什么八卦记得通知我哦，Charles。我喜欢做个消息灵通的人。”

“他不会做这种事的，”Erik说，一边用一只胳膊环住了Charles的腰。“不准给这个巫婆传话儿，听见没有？”

“懂的，”Charles说，趁Erik看不到的时候冲Moira眨了下眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> 1.标题 In this white wave I am sinking出自Delerium的[Silence](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=17283480),戳链接听歌  
> 2.原文meeting his sister-in-law – Charles’ sister-in-law now  
> 3.空中铁匠乐队（Aerosmith）的歌曲love in a elevator


	12. 无所事事的甜蜜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles总是愿为喜欢的人和事稍作等待。

“你明天有什么安排吗？”星期五晚上两人一起赖在沙发上的时候Erik问道。Charles靠在Erik胸前，手里举着自己的书；而Erik把电视调成静音看着电影，一边用手抚摸Charles的头发，享受发丝在他指间翻腾的感觉。

 “应该没有？”Charles在Erik开口说话时顺从地把书放下了，微微抬起脸来仰视Erik的面庞，同时试图把手放到膝盖上——在卧姿之下做这个动作并不容易，但他足够努力，他知道Erik会为这个报偿他的。“没有，没什么。”

 “很好，”Erik说，同时阻挡了Charles对他大脑心不在焉地刺探——如果Charles真心想要偷窥他当然无力阻止，但事实上他只消让Charles知道自己不喜欢这种行为就够了。“那明天就是我们的游戏日。”

 

 

~*~

 

Charles醒来的时候Erik正把他的双腕扣在身后往上戴手铐，他开始还条件反射地挣扎了一下，但马上就彻底放松、柔软而顺从地让小腹沉进床垫里。手铐是深绿色的厚重皮革制品、带一层舒适的羊皮里衬，这足能让Charles长时间佩戴也不致受伤。

“今天我希望你能够耐心，”确认了手铐扣紧后Erik说道，他把一只手指伸进皮革边缘测试了一下、保证松紧程度不会影响他sub的血液循环。“你愿意为我保持耐心吗，Charles？”

“是的，Erik。”Charles听起来满足得昏昏欲睡，被绑住的时候他总是如此——如果被束缚的是Erik，他一定会愤怒、会反抗、会缠斗；Charles则不同，一旦丢掉对身体的控制权，他更倾向于完全地顺从。他在枕头上磨蹭自己的脸颊，早上新出的小胡茬在纤维上刮擦出安静的沙沙声。他屈伸着手指动了动被固定在腰背部的手，往上拉了一下、两下，然后满意地舒了一口气。

Charles光裸的肌肤在白色的亚麻布映衬下显得柔滑而诱人，Erik跨跪在他大腿两侧，满意地看着自己的俘虏。Charles的臀部松松垮垮地盖着一条薄床单，模糊地勾勒出下面的形状；Erik扯下床单、把手放到那道赤裸的弧线上，用手掌轻拍着一边浑圆的球丘，推了推那里的皮肉、又松开手看它们自己弹回去，他的拇指顺势移到Charles臀腿相接处诱人的褶皱上，如果让他在Charles身上选一个他最喜欢的部位，他大概就会选择这里。Charles在他身下哼哼唧唧地咕哝，拱着身子在他的手掌和床单之间蹭来蹭去，这可不行，现在还不行。

“过来，我们准备吃早餐，”Erik说着爬起来下了床，无视了Charles带着小小不满的抱怨声。他的sub已经习惯于偶尔戴着手铐睡觉，几乎本能性地不用手就从俯卧的姿势跪了起来，腿上的被单顺势滑下，于是他一次一条地把腿挪到床下。他在地板上蜷缩脚趾，Erik过来牵住他的臂弯把他拉起来、弯下身子在他唇边轻轻落下一个吻。但当Charles转过脸、试图向Erik索求一个更像样的亲吻时，Erik扭开了，Charles又咕哝着抱怨了一声、这回声音更大了，Erik掐了一下他的胳膊。

“耐心。记得吗？”

Erik进了客厅，留Charles去洗手间小解一下——不过Charles得戴着镣铐完成这件事——还需要以这个状态尽可能地清洗自己。Erik倒是给他留了一条湿毛巾擦脸、或者说蹭脸。客厅里晨光漫溢，暖暖的，而且随着日头渐高越来越暖，Erik走到阳台前把门推开、放新鲜空气进来。门一开立刻就有清风入室，他转头看到从卧室出来的Charles颤抖了一下，他还光着身子、只戴着一副手铐。Erik本人穿着一条松垮的睡裤，十分舒适——他喜欢在自己穿着衣服的时候让Charles光身子，这能体现他相对于Charles的威权。“你冷吗？”他还是问了问，Charles摇头说，“不冷，我感觉很好。”

Erik笑了，重新回到Charles身边，在他颧骨外侧又亲了一下，这次Charles只是顺势迎上去闭紧眼睛，没有试图转头亲吻Erik的嘴。

“去沙发上拿一个垫子，然后跟我一起到厨房来。”

他的sub不得不向后弯腰才得以用手指从沙发上夹起垫子一角，这个姿态让他能看到他弯成弧形的小腹，光滑结实的肌肉一直连接到腹股沟，还有他的肚脐，下方延伸出的体毛一路蔓延到他的阴茎，他的阴茎还因为束缚和刚刚在床上的磨蹭而半硬着。他的大腿为了保持平衡微微绷紧，不过他总算拿到了垫子，然后站起来跟着Erik一起进了厨房。

“放在我椅子旁边跪下，”Erik说完便留Charles在一边，自己去冰箱里拿橙汁、鸡蛋、黄油和牛奶，他把后三者和一些桂皮香料混到一起开始做某种法式吐司。这东西花不上太长时间，他一边把橙汁倒入杯中一边等待，在啜饮橙汁的同时懒懒地用金属铲子给吐司翻面；一把刀在一边自动将草莓切片，等到吐司烤好，他把它们盛出来撒上糖浆和草莓切片、装盘返回了厨房中心的高台桌边，他只装了一个盘子、拿了一副餐具。

“转过来面向我，”他坐到桌旁对Charles说，sub转了一圈，抬起脸来望向Erik的眼睛，Erik把装了橙汁的杯子轻轻按在Charles下唇上、稍微倾斜了一下以喂他饮用。他喂得很小心，没有太快，等到Charles抖动着喉结咽下去才接着喂下一口；Charles的嘴唇在橙汁沾染下闪闪发光，他什么也没说，只是一边喝一边盯着Erik。

“饿吗？” Erik问道，一边用叉子叉起一片吐司、又拿了一点切片草莓一起递到Charles面前，当Charles探出脑袋抿起嘴唇从叉子上把食物叼走、跪回坐垫咀嚼的时候，Erik不得不努力克制自己勃起的冲动。Erik自己也从同一个杯子里抿了一口橙汁，从同一个餐盘里取用他那份吐司。之后他接着喂Charles，接下来的一口稍微递歪了些，糖浆蹭在了Charles嘴角，他用粉粉的小舌头把嘴角舔干净，继续等待Erik的下一口投喂。

Erik又重新加了两回橙汁，当他们吃完早饭，他弯下身子亲吻了Charles的嘴唇，他一直舔到Charles薄唇微张、能从他口腔中尝到糖浆和草莓的味道，但当Charles试图回吻的时候，他抽身站起，收拾起了碗筷。“不。”

他们有一架完美的全自动洗碗机，但今天Erik有意地把餐具全都放进了清洗槽里，他把水槽灌满热水和洗洁泡，用手仔细地刷着盘子、煎锅和刀叉，享受皮肤接触这些东西的感觉，把它们整整齐齐地放到一边的碗架里。Charles跪在他身后的垫子里，努力不让自己显得过于焦躁。他能听见Charles在他身后扭动，手铐上的链子互相刮擦着发出声响，而Erik依然认真擦拭盘子上粘着的糖浆、用水冲洗玻璃杯上的污渍。

“回客厅去。把垫子拿好，”Erik说完，微微转到刚好能看见Charles动作的角度。Charles正试图把那该死的垫子从地板上捡起来——有点儿困难——需要解决，Charles身上散发出一阵沮丧之气，他把垫子往后推了推、跪着向后弯腰、试图拽住那垫子，最开始的两次尝试都因为垫子滑脱手失败了，第三回才终于抓住。他抓垫子时弯曲的后背非常可爱——Erik懒洋洋地想到，下次要给他戴脚铐，用那种能把手腕跟两只脚从身后绑到一起的Y型束具，那能让Charles保持这个姿势且待一会儿，小腹紧绷、胸部隆起、乳头微突，但那不是他今天的计划。今天先不玩儿这个，改天再说。

他慢慢地刷着他的盘子，这通常是Charles的工作——Erik做饭，Charles洗碗——然后把每样东西归于原位，直到厨房重新变得一尘不染。他能感觉到Charles温柔地停在自己脑后的意识，他在监测Erik，等着Erik完成手上的活计、等着Erik告诉他下一步该做什么；Erik用自己的意识轻轻磨蹭Charles的，Charles曾经告诉过他这就像羽毛扫在皮肤上的感觉——Charles喜欢这样，他在这方面非常放荡——终于—— _终于！_ Charles想到，比Erik料想的更激烈一点儿——Erik回到了客厅里。

Charles站在矮茶几边，拷在背后的手里依然抓着垫子。Erik没说他想用垫子做什么，所以Charles只是等着他下一步指示。“好男孩儿，”Erik说，Charles笑了，因为开心而涨得满面通红。他依然半硬着，当他发现Erik在看他的时候阴茎抽动了一下。“把坐垫放回原位，然后到卧室去——床上靠右的地方放了一个布袋。去把它拿过来，然后抽出地板垫跪到我身边来。”

把坐垫扔回沙发上至少比拿起来容易得多；Charles轻易把它丢在那儿后按照指示往卧室走。他走路的时候屁股晃得很好看——Erik一点儿也不羞于盯着他看，他的肌肉在柔软的皮肤下伸缩，结实的大腿和可爱的脊柱都很娱人眼目，但，是的，屁股。Erik坐在沙发一端，从滑轮装置中把地板垫抽出来固定住，这样Charles回来的时候就可以跪在上面。Charles往回走了——他的前身也跟后背一样赏心悦目，鼓胀的阴茎随着他的步伐在他大腿上跳动——他跪下的时候臀部与沙发呈垂直角度，侧对着Erik收起双足。

“布袋给我，”Erik说着弯下腰来从Charles手里拿过袋子，然后他坐直身子拍了拍自己的大腿。“到我腿上来。挑个舒服的姿势，你得在这儿待一会儿。”

Charles向他脑中投射了询问的意思——没说话，这很好，说明他的大脑已经进入了一种极端服从的状态。Erik轻轻地拒绝了这个询问，等待着，并满意地看到Charles跪直下肢趋身向前、把小腹放到Erik膝盖上、脑袋肩膀都垂向了另一侧，他的角度刚好足够支撑他保持这个姿势。

Charles转过头去，看到Erik正打开布袋束口，当Erik掏出昨晚放进袋子的一瓶润滑和带突起的粗大肛塞、并把它们放到沙发扶手边的手肘旁时，Charles的呼吸加紧了。“Erik……

随着Charles的阴茎越发胀大，Erik感到腿上的触压感变强了，他自己也难说没受影响，Charles在他腿上扭来扭去的动作让他的分身绷紧了。“别动，”他说着伸出一只手用Charles最喜欢的方式捏住他的后颈，Charles勃起得更厉害了，阴茎擦着Erik的腿肚子跳动，余下的身体部位因欢愉而松软驯顺。“很好，”Erik把那瓶润滑剂的瓶塞启开，在手指上沾了一些。

他一手仍捏着Charles的后颈，另一手去触摸Charles翘起来的结实臀瓣，当他的手指抚到Charles股缝间紧致的小小褶皱时，Charles低声呻吟着用力在他手上蹭了起来。他花了几分钟才让那处紧张的肌肉不再绷着，又画了好一会儿圈子才让它甘愿地放松，然后他将指尖伸到Charles温暖紧实的后穴中、蠕动起来。

Charles在Erik的膝盖上呻吟得更大声了，当Erik的手指愈加深入，他蜷起脚趾、开始浅浅地喘息，他的胸膛在Erik腿上起伏，阴茎已经全勃了，尖端滴落的液体浸润了Erik的裤子。

 “如果你现在射出来我就马上停手，明后天你都不准射了，”Erik说着又加进一根手指，挨着前一根，一边继续侵入一边扩张Charles的后穴，时不时弯一弯手指触碰Charles的内壁。Charles呜咽出一声“是的，Erik，”继续保持姿势，尽管他的屁股有点儿不受控制地扭动，阴茎前端无助地在Erik大腿上拍打着。

Erik加进了第三根手指，把Charles扩得更开了，这费了点劲，因为Charles又喘又哭又呻吟，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，只偶尔睁开一下，湿润的蓝眼睛在Erik和沙发扶手上的肛塞之间来来回回，那东西又大又粗糙，正等着进入他的体内。

Erik撤出手指时Charles的眼睛再次睁开，他看到Erik把手沾满润滑、将整个肛塞连同它的的每个突起都摩挲了个遍、确保它湿润光滑，他又呻吟了起来。“我要把这东西塞进你身体里了，”Erik说，在开始动作之前先把它拿到Charles面前给他看了一眼。“为我保持别动，”他说完便将肛塞较窄的一端推进了Charles已经充分扩张的湿滑后穴。

肛塞进入得非常顺利，Charles的后穴顺着肛塞深入之势张得越来越宽，当它全部进入Charles的身体、只剩尾端的槽口露在外面时，Charles的呻吟已经持续不断了。肛塞最宽的地方挤进后穴时带出了扑哧的声响，Charles的小洞恰如预期的紧紧裹住了它，它就这样被固定住了，厚大的圆柱撑开Charles臀间的皮肉、紧紧插入他的身体。

Erik伸手从布袋里拿出一小张湿巾清理了自己的手指，Charles依然俯卧在他腿上，喘息着呜咽、努力不让自己在Erik身上抽插，高潮的冲动一浪接一浪地席卷着他。Erik用湿巾把溅到Charles臀部的润滑也擦掉了，然后他按了一下肛塞，让它摩擦Charles的内壁，Charles颤抖着，双手在身后的手铐里一抓一放、努力让自己不射出来。

“你这不是很乖吗？”Erik呢喃着用手指在肛塞边缘和Charles股缝周围干净潮湿的肌肤上轻抚，从Charles有感觉的地方摸到Charles没感觉的地方，他摸了他两边臀瓣，又深入到他敏感的大腿内侧。然后他终于同情心发作，将手放到Charles肩上、把人拽起来让Charles跪回地板垫上。Erik自己也已经硬到不得不调整姿势，而Charles的阴茎正直立在双腿之间、不受控制地滴落前液。“哦，Charles，你真是太好太好了。”他弯下腰来在Charles嘴上结结实实地亲了一口，这回没有拒绝后者的回吻，他捧着Charles的脸咬住他的下唇、吞咽着Charles的呻吟、用自己的舌头纠缠Charles的、湿润有力。

刚一抽出身子Erik便说：“我要重审一下酒店的建设计划，去把资料给我拿来。”。Charles颤抖着呜咽出声，但还是站了起来，摇摇晃晃地向书房走去——给Erik拿设计图和笔记——他的腿已经站不太稳了。

Erik没想到Charles是用牙咬着叼回来的。

“天哪，Charles，”Erik情不自禁地赞叹出口，不得不狠狠掐着自己靠近阴茎的大腿根部以避免失态，高潮的冲动从头顶席卷到脚底，给他带来一阵美味的颤动，他摸了自己一把才勉强抑制住射在裤子上的冲动。图纸和笔记资料的边缘很厚，是折起来的一摞，Charles咬住了一边，剩下的部分呈现出一种奇怪的重量感、在他嘴下晃荡——他没把它们弄掉简直是个奇迹。Charles的眼睛热辣辣的，脸上红光闪耀，他看到Erik抚摸自己，明白了他给Erik带来了怎样的冲动，共同的欲望充斥了他们联结着的意识空间。 待得Erik控制住自己的冲动——克己禁欲而训练有素，Erik _不需_ 阴茎环就能做到这点——他伸手抓住那摞资料晃动的下摆，让Charles松开牙齿。“给我。”

Charles犹豫片刻，走到Erik身边再次在地板垫上跪下，把全身重量都靠在了Erik腿上，脑袋搭在Erik的膝盖上休息。他大腿弯曲的角度使得脚后跟不时轻柔地顶到身后的肛塞，于是他挪动双足，将肛塞又往里推了一点，这令他颤抖地喘息出声，眼睛因为无助的快感而闭紧了，Erik发现了，但什么也没说。Charles知道未经允许擅自射精会有什么后果，所以放任他逗弄自己——只会让高潮禁止在之后更难忍受罢了。

Erik把图纸和笔记资料慢慢打开，静下心来开始认真核查，他用能力把钢笔连着金属盒一起从书房召了来。要在全勃的情况下集中精力十分困难，但他做到了，他将资料分成几摞放在沙发扶手上，然后开始阅读，一边在页面边缘做着必要的标记。

公寓里很安静，只能听见Erik翻动纸张的声音和远处的汽车轰鸣、Erik的钢笔发出沙沙的声响、间或夹杂Charles徐缓的喘息声，那只是他在偶尔挪动双足按压肛塞的时候发出的低吟，像是为了确定肛塞还在那里似的。他没睡着，只是安静顺从地靠在Erik脚边，他的大脑空间进入了极端驯服的状态、并集中于此，这份冷静漫溢在他俩之间，其下隐匿着情欲和欢愉的暗流，他双腿之间的阴茎开始游离、不再是全勃状态、但也没软下来。他没有试图挣开腕上的束缚，脑中全部的意识都远在九霄云外。

这令人颇感宁静，Erik用自己空闲的那只手轻抚Charles的脑袋，从他的头发一路摩挲到脸颊，沿着颧骨和嘴唇前前后后地刷动手指。这样过了一会儿，Charles微微转了个角度，轻柔地吻起Erik的手指，他的嘴唇很干、有些裂纹，他一根一根的吸吮Erik的手指、舔舐他指面的纹路、用嘴唇内壁磨蹭它们。Erik继续检阅，一路看到给力量系变种人设计的健身房，而Charles始终吮着他的手指，好像他要这样做到地老天荒，驱使他这样做的除了自愿再无其他。

陷入服从状态的Charles几乎完全是一个感官触觉型生物。他用舌头描摹Erik指甲的轮廓、循着Erik皮肤浅浅的纹路舔舐、舔完一根便移动到下一根，他极其温柔地用嘴扯住Erik的手，利用牙齿将他的手指更深地卷入口腔之内。

Erik的拇指在口腔外面安抚地摩挲Charles颊边细碎的小胡茬，另一只手又翻了一页资料。他曲起手指轻轻触摸Charles舌头上湿滑的肌肉，另一手在纸上记起笔记，要给健身房做一层加固的墙壁以抵御高能爆炸型的能力——也许他们该模仿防空洞的结构，如果有任何力量强大的客人意图震裂墙壁，这能最大程度的减少伤害。

就在Charles吮吸的节奏越来越稳定时，电话铃响了，其时Erik正考虑要给Charles些更大的东西让他舔舐、让他用那张嘴替自己释放欲望。听筒是无线的，Erik用能力把这个部件召来、让它悬浮在自己耳边自动按下“接听”，如此便不用空出两只正在使用的手。“您好，这里是Lehnsherr-Xavier家。”Charles毫无反应，甚至没在意对话中出现了自己的姓氏。

 “Erik，我是Emma。打给你就是想确认下你会出席我下周举办的慈善晚会。别再找借口翘我的宴会了。”

他笑了，同时从Charles嘴里抽出了自己的手指，Charles为了重新碰到它们不得不趋身向前，Erik把指尖留给他舔，允许他用舌头在其间来来回回，然后重新倦倦地含住。“嗨，Emma，你好吗。哦，谢谢，Erik，我很好，我只是打给你问问你好不好，Charles好不好，假装我们和其他的姐弟一样。”

 “我不得不打断你，Erik，这是游戏的一部分。”Emma说道，但她听起来被逗乐了。“嗨，Erik，你好吗？你是不是又打算像前五次一样，借口你老板布置了非你不可的工作任务，翘了我的舞会不说，还弄得我没法以正义之名把你吊起来挂在窗户外示众，甜心？”

“我会做这种事吗？”

“会做得老高兴啦。”

Erik哼唧了一下，弯了弯手指温柔地按住Charles上唇内部、拇指同时按住外面、令他的sub安静地呻吟起来，他想象着在那儿落下一个吻，于是放下电话吻了一下Charles。“好的。这次我会来——要是有突发情况就再说。不过你欠我个人情，我又不是你的员工。”

“不，但你是我的小弟弟，这比雇佣关系更长久也更有法律效力。”

他们又聊了一会儿，Erik靠到沙发靠背上，把手指从Charles口中抽出、重新抚弄起他的头发，一边又用Charles喜欢的方式抓着他的头皮、按着他的脑袋让他把太阳穴靠在自己的膝盖上。当他挂掉电话、时间已经过了中午，他听到自己的肚子咕噜噜的响了起来、Charles也立刻跟他形成了共鸣。

 “我们马上就吃午饭，”他说，Charles翘起脑袋、用半睁的眼睛看着他。“为我躺下去，”Charles遵从了，他慢慢地在地板垫上放平身体，肩背贴地、髋部翘起、双臂被钉于身下

Erik从沙发上站起，跪到Charles仰卧的身体之前，他用双手轻轻抚摸Charles光裸的小腹、一路下滑到大腿，把Charles牢牢按住。“为我保持别动，不准射。”他说完便垂下头，在Charles张开的双腿间那半硬的阴茎上长长地舔了一口。小东西在被碰到的瞬间立刻鼓胀、令Charles大声地呻吟出来，Erik重复了一遍自己的动作，Charles的臀部剧烈地颤了一下。当那阴茎已经硬到足够挺立，Erik歪了歪脑袋、把舌头移动到分身下方、顺着突起的血管舔舐起来，一直舔到抽动着的红肿尖端，其间他始终用手压着他的sub。

Erik用Charles吮吸他手指的方式吮吸Charles，稳定又缓慢，一回含得比一回深，令Charles颤抖地向他乞求；当他的鼻子刷到Charles腹部的时候，后者的分身已经硬得在每一次抽吸中弹跳、从尖端的小口里渗出咸浊的液体了。Erik把它们舔掉，继续吮吸，一边用手把Charles钉在地板垫上一边用嘴哼唧。

他的sub在他身下 _尖叫_ ，大口喘息着试图捕捉空气，Erik直吮吸到Charles马上要射的前一刻，随即扑哧一声抽开了嘴，白浊的液体沾染了他的下唇。“不准射，”他又说了一遍。Charles努力地为他控制自己，十分努力，一道白条不受控制地从他阴茎尖端泄出——但他没有越过临界点。

Erik微笑地拍着他起伏的躯体，手指抚过他通红的胸膛和小腹、一路滑到他被束缚的手臂和大腿上，但却大发慈悲地避免了触碰他的腹股沟、以免给他带来更多折磨。“我去拿吃的，你可以在这儿待一会儿，”他不无温柔地说道，然后起身去了厨房，留Charles在那儿冷静下来。

下午的时候他们又一起看了一部电影，其间Erik一直抚摸Charles的胸部、揉捏他因为性冲动而挺硬的紧致乳头，他的手在Charles的肌肤上来回游走、直到Charles敏感到再难忍受。他又把手放到Charles下身，缓慢地撸起Charles的阴茎，那处本已放松的肌肉又再绷紧、在Erik的掌控下鼓胀起来，Charles呜咽着往Erik握成圈的手掌里前前后后地抽插，他的脑袋垫在Erik肩后、喘息着吸入空气。

“不准射，”Erik说，手上依然没有停止逗弄Charles的动作，他把握拳的手放松了些、只轻轻抓着，让Charles再怎么动也没法得到足够的摩擦。Charles把脸转向Erik的下巴，叹着气放弃了射精的希望，他的臀部不受控制地颤动，但他只是让Erik握住自己勃起的分身、轻轻拍打着用手指上下抚摸。

“我喜欢这部电影，”Charles最终说道，他吻了吻Erik离他最近的那一块肌肤、就在颈动脉的正上方。

“我知道，”Erik说着继续抚摸，不时将Charles阴茎尖端泄出的前液扫开，并用双手揉捏，直到那里泄出的物质变得粘稠；他把滴落在自己髋部的液体也扫开了，以让那地方坐着更舒服一些。当他把手伸回Charles两股之间、抓起肛塞的塞身时，Charles喘息着开始前后动作，Erik把肛塞拉出一定程度、又重新推回去、确保每次都推到Charles的前列腺上，像这样用肛塞操弄着他的sub。Charles的双手死死按在他俩之间，手指蜷缩着顶住Erik的小腹、探索Erik身上来之不易的肌肉，而后者一手用玩具操弄他，一手捏着他的阴茎阻止他射出来。

待得Erik终于想要站起来，Charles已经柔顺疲软地倒在了他的怀里。尽管Charles挺重的，Erik还是把他抱回卧床、放在了他自己那边的床单上，Erik也在Charles身边躺下，继续玩弄他身后的肛塞。插在屁股里的肛塞弄得Charles后穴宽松、分身半硬了一整天，当Erik把它抽出的时候那声响非常动人，他又拿着这支肛塞在Charles身后抽插了一会儿。

Charles颤抖着呻吟，把脸埋到床单里，双腿向前微屈给Erik制造更大的空间动作。他们保持这个状态待了一会儿，Charles的阴茎又硬到滴水但他还是没有射。

“你今天一天都为我做得特别乖，”Erik终于说道，他自上而下地抚摸Charles的前身、把他的阴茎拿到手里、用渗出的前液抹变了整个柱身、直到它完全湿润。“我很高兴，对你很满意。”Charles——周身辐射出巨大的欢愉，并在Erik把肛塞完全抽出、把自己的阴茎插入时幸福地咕噜咕噜叫了起来，Erik开始从后面操弄Charles，一只腿垫在Charles屁股下面做平衡用的杠杆。尽管被肛塞插了一天，当Erik的阴茎在内抽插时、Charles的内壁还是十分紧致，滚热的甬道包裹着Erik的分身，把它埋在了Charles漂亮的小屁股里。

没过多久Charles就开始乞怜，他喘息不已地恸哭、嘴上喊着Erik的名字，屁股前前后后地推拉，直到他们像在互相操弄。当Erik完全顶入他sub的屁股后又抽出时、Charles出了一身汗，Erik抚了抚Charles饱受折磨的勃起终于说道，“现在射吧。”

Charles射了，后穴紧紧裹住Erik、精液喷溅满床，他喘得上气不接下气，意识游离到Erik触碰不到的远方；Erik也无暇他顾，他正忙于操弄Charles疲软地身体，在达到高潮的时候他咕哝着咒骂一句、射在了他sub的身体里，他没有立刻停下，一直操到下身敏感得不能不停，然后把分身留在了Charles体内、安静下来。

等待余波过去的过程中，他们身体之间的小片空间被两人的体温捂暖了，他们靠得还很近但也不够近，一待Erik的四肢恢复力量他就把Charles重新抱回了怀里，他紧紧搂着Charles，持续不断地抚摸他，在允许Charles射精之后这动作已经不构成折磨了。“你感觉还好吗？”他低声耳语，把鼻子埋到Charles耳朵后面，闭上了眼睛。

“我爱你，”Charles说，慵懒而放松，开心地舒着气。“铜绿。”

“很好，”Erik说着又抱了他好一会儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 标题原文Dolce far niente (the sweetness of doing nothing)是意大利俗语。


	13. 等待是最艰难的部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论Charles多么努力避免，这事他都注定要搞砸。而Erik或许该把自己的中间名改作训诫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：再强调一下，除了体罚没肉：P

早晚都要发生的，这想法在等待Hank打开那道沉重的隔离门时蹿遍了Charles全身；那活见鬼的门有一英尺厚，将他们的实验基地和办公楼地下的其他空间分隔开来，而且——这是有意设计的——也将无关人士的意识隔绝在实验空间之外，保证Charles的心灵感应能力不受影响。在这里的时候他总是心无旁骛，而且整个地下基地里都没有钟表，他完全忘记了时间——

 

Hank敲好密码，吭哧着大力把门弄开——机械结构坏掉了，他们得把它修好，要不会困在里面的——然后慢慢向外推。“我真的很抱歉，Charles。我实在太入迷了，我本不该把你留这么久的……”

Work Text:

“别说傻话了，”Charles说，努力想装得镇静，然而他已经能感受到楼上Erik的意识了，开始几秒的时候他的Dom还在冲什么人发火，但Charles刚一从隔离区出来，Erik马上就觉察到了，他的意识本能地触了过来，依然像掠食者嗅到猎物的香气一样。Charles感到Erik的怒气席卷了自己，他的呼吸在胸腔里浮动，说话的声音也不觉颤抖：“就算你有错我也一样，Hank。其实主要是我的错——你没有义务帮我看时间。我应该自己注意的。”

他往后捋了一把头发，向他的朋友勉强挤出一丝微笑，而Hank此时猛地把门关上了，留一群过路的大一新生疑惑地看着他们。

“哦亲爱的。我觉得你应该在这下面稍待一会儿。”

“Erik在楼上？”Hank畏缩起来，说道：“如果你不介意的话，Charles…我真的不想抛弃你的，但…”

“没关系，你没必要非得陪我面对这个，”Charles用手扯了一下吊裤带上的松紧带，那是今天早上Erik给他穿上的，这东西把他缚得紧紧的，早上Erik曾拽着它深情而亲热地拥吻他。而现在Erik的情绪与那时可全然不同，他很愤怒，而且——哦，他显然能感觉到Charles的位置，因为他已经从三楼迅速往下跑了。“这是他第一次真的对我生气。”

Hank拿下来的纸盒里放着他们需要的一系列工具，他举起它，同情地看了看Charles。“好吧，两个人在一起你总会搞砸一次的。要是有用的话，你可以跟他说都是我的错——他又不能把我怎样。告诉他我把你锁在这里了，直到你受不了脑了我才跑出去。”

“我不能对Erik撒谎，”Charles略带激愤地说，然后向电梯走去。“再说他也不会相信的。明天再见了，Hank。”

“如果他还肯放你出家门的话。”

他笑了，但跟刚刚那个微笑一样勉强，电梯门关上的时候Charles闭紧了眼睛，沉浸在悔恨中咒骂了自己一会儿。然后他联结到Erik的意识，快速地跟他解释自己在配合Hank做实验，说， _我现在就上去。我真的很抱歉，_ _Erik_ _。我忘记时间了。_

 _到第一层来，_ Erik在意识里回应他，尽管是在脑海中，Charles也感觉出他用词的简短了。

当电梯门再次打开的时候他看到Erik倚在走廊另一边的墙上，双臂抱胸，面无表情，全然瞧不出情绪。这不是好兆头——这是他用在公共场合的Dom脸，他从来都不对Charles这么冷淡。他的衬衫还跟早上Charles给他穿上时一样规整利落，精英感十足。“我们走，”他说着把Charles的背包和大衣扔到了主人自己的胳膊上——Charles把他们都放在办公室了，Erik肯定是去找过他了。“不准说话。我们回家再讨论这个问题。”

“但——你跟Emma的约定——”Charles不假思索地冲口而出，刚一意识到自己说了什么就马上闭上了嘴，Erik抛来了一记 _眼刀_ 。

“已经错过两个小时了。”Erik直起身子捏住Charles的后颈，猛地将他往大楼出口的方向推了一把。“我现在对你很生气。别逼我。”

当错全在他的时候，自我辩护是没有任何意义的——这只会让Erik更生气。于是Charles安静地跟从Erik，驯顺地把脑袋放低，垂下目光去看自己的脚。Erik走得大步流星，他毫无意识地向周围倾倒着自己一浪接一浪的支配力，好像整条街都是他的。他现在看起来像极了Emma，冷漠严酷到能把每个拦路的都瞪死。Charles在剧烈的恐惧中颤抖，他确实也在为惹怒自己的Dom而恰如其分地悔恨自责，但那颤抖中却夹杂了一种与之截然不同的情感。这样的Erik身上有一种气质，勾起了Charles想要跪倒在他身前的冲动，尽管Charles知道自己马上就要受罚，那冲动却并不 _完全_ 有关惩罚。

Erik没有像平常一样走进地铁站，而是转向了主干道，Charles因为这突然的转向绊了一脚，让Erik为免他摔倒而抓着胳膊扶了一把。他想问Erik要往哪儿走，但是不敢；Erik脑中依然满是愤怒，像一只被囚禁在笼子里的巨龙、呼吸都在喷火。

在他们挤着行道上的人群走至街边的过程中没有一个人转头看他们，Erik先是一把把Charles拉到身边，然后抬手叫起出租车。他肯定在释放某种支配性的信号，因为马上就有车停在了他们面前，而当Erik推搡着把Charles弄到车里随后跟上、在Charles能够动作前就给他扣好安全带的时候，识相的司机一句话也没说。

他用冷静到能切碎玻璃的声音把住址告诉了司机，司机立刻便向繁华区进发，驶入了川流不息的城市交通里，把大学校园远远地甩在了他们身后。

Charles沉进了座位里，双手自然垂在膝盖上摆成中立姿势，两只脚乖乖并在一起，头依然垂着；他的眼睛紧紧盯住自己双手，一眼也没看窗外，只偶尔从眼角余光中偷觑Erik因咬牙切齿而绷得紧紧的坚硬下颚线。

“我到处都找不到你，”Erik最终开口说道，同时拉下了客座和司机间的小玻璃窗来制造隐私的幻觉。“我一直在等，Charles。等了四十五分钟。你不接手机，不接座机，我想通过你的能力寻求回应，你也不在。我不得不在出租车上给Emma打电话，Charles，为了让她帮忙还得跟她承认我连自己的sub也管不好。她用能力找了你足有十五分钟还是找不到。当我最终找到你学校去的时候仍然没有一个人知道你在哪儿。”

Erik转向Charles，用一手的拇指和食指掐住Charles的脸强迫他抬头看自己，他眼角的笑纹都因为愤怒皱了起来。他掐得很疼，大概会留下淤青，但Charles什么也没说。“我以为你 _死了_ ，结果你却跟那个Hank McCoy在地下室里玩儿游戏，一个你从没告诉过我的地下室，能隔绝心灵感应，你还让他把那些电线插到你脑子上拿你当实验物品！”

掐他脸蛋儿的手转而去拽住他的头发，Erik对他怒目而视，但——现在Charles在读他的意识了，他看到了表面那层愤怒下掩藏的恐惧，看到意识深层里失去Charles的恐慌怎样让Erik愤怒和无力，看到Erik跑遍所有自己知道的地方去找他，却怎么也找不到。“我以为你死了，你这傻瓜。”Erik咆哮着摇晃他，又猛地把他的脑袋按下去让他重新低头看自己的大腿，放手之前Erik差点儿要开始抚摸，但最终还是在手劲软下来之前就松开了。“你以为我很愿意惩罚你吗？我不。天哪，Charles。该死。”

他想说对不起，但Erik还没允许他说话，作为替代，Charles尽己所能地蹭到Erik身边，把额头顶在了Erik肩上，他依然埋着脸，努力向Erik传达自己有多抱歉吓到Erik，有多抱歉忘了约会时间。Erik对他这么生气是他无法忍受的，他觉得自己卑微又难过，只想蜷在Erik腿上听他说他原谅他了，Erik平常总是想着charles的好，可他现在没有。

“少来跟我撒娇耍赖，”Erik说，他几乎—— _几乎_ 要被打动了，Charles能听见他脑海里的声音，激怒的表面之下是掩藏不住的喜爱，但他没有，他只是拽着Charles的头发把他拉回坐直的姿势，推到了客座另一边他自己的位置上，“待决姿势，Charles，下车之前都不许动。”

这段路程花费的时间好像天长地久又好像转瞬即逝，窗外是人声鼎沸车水马龙，Charles没有去看，他眼睛紧紧盯着下方，全副心思都在身边的Erik愤怒的思绪上，Erik的手在自己身体两侧松了抓抓了松，Charles能看到婚镯在他手腕上抖动。Charles想让自己安心，他想伸手碰自己的项圈，但还是把手放在膝盖上，手掌向上、五指张开、柔顺而放松。

“谢了。”当他们到达目的地时Erik对司机说，把隔板窗打开递钞票的时候他又说了一遍，然后转过了脸，“上去，Charles，”Charles的动作没足够快，于是Erik把他的sub半拎着从出租车里扔到了行道上，然后自己也爬了出来。“上楼去。”

Charles打头走回了公寓，但很难说他是领路的那个。

往电梯的后背镜里看去时Charles发现自己脸上血色尽褪，苍白得好像牛奶，他的雀斑更明显了，像棕色油漆点儿似的，嘴唇也已经被自己的牙齿咬肿了。他轻轻地放开下唇，用舌头舔舐痛处，并在Erik从镜子里看他的时候把头垂得更低了。怒气使Erik的面色白得发光，雕刻般的面部线条被衬得更加锐利，英俊到让人几乎难以忍受。被困在电梯这一方狭小空间里，两人之间翻腾着那么多的情绪，Charles觉得自己就快要患上幽闭恐惧症了

终于，谢天谢地，他们到地方了，刚一进家门Erik就把门从身后关上了，房门转动的时候带出的是上好油的合页轴承静静的咯吱声，而不是砰的巨响，然后他说：“有什么要为你自己辩解的吗？”

“对不起，”Charles说，他的头还垂着，放任背包从肩膀上滑到地下。“我不是有意叫你着急的。我就是忘了时间，当我反应过来的时候已经——我真的非常非常抱歉，Erik。对不起，请原谅我。”

从这个角度他只能看到Erik的鞋子——抛了光的黑色皮革——和他穿着整齐的正装裤子、还有他利落的白衬衫下摆和领带摇晃的最下一角，Erik正试图将它松开。“如果你打电话告诉我你有急事，我们可以谈。如果你告诉我你在哪儿，我们也能谈。但如果你跟我说你要让一个研究生 _用你的大脑做实验，_ Charles——这事儿没得谈，就算你说了我们现在也会是这个情况，因为这是不被允许的，Charles。你不是什么科学实验项目！”Erik粗暴地扯开了领带结，带身急剧地摇晃起来。“背着我做这种事——你完全背叛了我的信任。你鲁莽地拿性命冒险，明确地违抗了我的命令。然后你还违背了诺言放我鸽子，我在约定地点等你而你没出现，整整两个小时你连想都没想到我。”

“你打算怎么办？”Charles问，他听到自己的声音在发颤，也看到Erik听到这句话时在身旁握成拳头的手，感觉到Erik在他脑海中散发着的不悦情绪，但他同时下定决心要看穿他的感情。

“去卧室把衣服脱光。衣服留在那儿。把衣橱里的银色阴茎环和竹制藤条拿到这儿来。”

Charles吞咽了一口，然后遵从了。他用颤抖的手尽可能快地除下衣物，努力想把它们叠成整齐的一小堆，但还是歪了点儿。他从没被藤鞭打过。那刑具立在衣橱角落里，就在Erik的靴子旁边，Charles把它抽出来就那么盯着看了一会儿，用手掂量着它的重量。

藤条很长，细细的一根、非常柔韧，苍白的木材光滑无瑕，用手摸上去的时候边缘没有一点粗糙或裂痕。自然了，手把是金属的，光芒闪烁显是被精心照料。Charles试探性地在空中挥舞了一下，随后被那嗖嗖声刺激得微微退缩，他又咬住了自己的下唇。

 “Charles，别再磨磨蹭蹭的，否则我要加重惩罚了，”Erik从起居室里喊道。Charles又吞咽了一下，从抽屉里拿出阴茎环，遵命而行。

Erik站在茶几边，他还穿着皮鞋但外衣已经脱了，衬衫袖子卷了几下挽在臂弯，露出了光裸的小臂。Charles能看到Erik肌肤上的血管，他平日最喜欢顺着那条线舔舐，但现在这一切都不会发生了。在他靠得够近以后Erik从他手上接过藤条放到一边，又拿了阴茎环，说，“手背到身后去。”

他冷淡地抓住Charles疲软的阴茎，把阴茎环套到那块柔嫩敏感的皮肉上，将环往下推，一直推到Charles阴囊之后，他用能力拉了一把将它固定住，然后又用手紧了一下。“你不会从这场鞭打里得到任何快感，”他说“我也不会。现在趴下，肚子抵在桌子上，手放两边。要是有必要你可以抓茶几腿。”

Charles趴下时茶几微微晃了一下——桌面很凉，但没过一会儿就被他的体温捂热了，阴茎环咔哒咔哒地蹭着茶几边缘、向下拖动着他。Charles把头转到一边让自己趴平，扭动了一会儿、直到把臂弯的角度调整到茶几两边，小心翼翼地用手抓住桌腿。“要打多少？”他问，闭紧眼睛努力让自己不要绷得太紧。

 “打到我觉得你受足了教训，”Erik说着挥动了藤条，破空的鞭声是Charles得到的唯一预警，尖锐的痛感迅速在他左臀上绽放开来、深深地咬紧肉里。Charles猛地尖叫出声，在茶几上剧烈地颤抖起来，就在痛感稍微退去的时候Erik又在另一边抽了一记，藤条啪的一声落下，留下一道闪亮的鞭痕。

他能感到自己的屁股越来越热，Erik的每一记鞭打带来的痛感都需要更长时间才能退去，直到他整个下半身都一抽一抽的疼，大腿根部和屁股上的肿胀痛得好像灼伤。他能感到鞭痕鼓起来的过程，能听到自己艰难而剧烈的喘息，能感到背后的Erik也跟自己一样，尽管他大概没有在哭。

藤条的感觉起先还不错，跟之前被打屁股差不多，不过刺激感更强，更好一些，他能感到自己的分身在阴茎环里鼓起、试图冲破束缚。然而Erik马上就抽得更狠了，痛感大过了勃起的快感，他咬住嘴唇的时候尝到了鲜血的味道。

事实是——只要他使用安全词就可以随时叫停这场刑罚，Erik会停手的。Charles不得不相信他会，尽管他从未尝试过。因为，只要他要求Erik便会停手这认知——只要Charles真心要求——让Charles能够忍受这场惩罚，这让忍受变得更容易了。在他犯错的时候，Erik需要惩罚他的权力——如果Charles躲过了这个他们之间的问题就无法解决，只会溃烂，不会消失。挨完鞭子抹去错误是最好的处理方式。Erik又一次抽在他左边臀瓣上，Charles呜咽了，在藤条的抽打之下显得绵软驯顺。

他等待着下一记，当下一记没再来临时他湿漉漉地抽咽着保持了平趴的姿态。

“哦，Charles，”Erik说，Charles听到了藤条落在地上的咔哒声，一只放在他背上的手把他从茶几上拽起来，拉进了Erik的怀抱里。“你为我做得很乖。我真为你骄傲。真是个好孩子。”

Charles蹭在他的衬衫里流着眼泪，沉浸着——每当疼痛的余波过去时他都会感到一阵混杂着内啡肽①和羞耻感的情绪浪潮。Erik抱着他哄了一会儿，爱抚他肿痛的臀部。“你再也不会做这种事了，是不是？”当Charles基本停下呜咽开始吸着鼻子喘息时Erik问道，Charles的腿跟他的交叠在一起，脑袋顶在他下巴下面，双手握着他胸前的优质棉布。“你以后要对自己更小心。我只是想你能安全。我还以为发生了什么可怕的事情呢。”

“很抱歉我错过了约会，”Charles埋在Erik肩上被泪水浸湿的衬衫上说，他能从自己嘴唇上尝到眼泪的味道，那都是顺着他两颊流下来的，干涸之后就像海水，他脸上的肌肤绷得紧紧的，尝起来是咸味儿的。“我知道这个约会很重要。”

被靠着的那具躯体因为叹气而起伏了一下，Erik的手从Charles的脸上抚到头发里，然后滑到他太阳穴边揉弄那处被汗水浸湿了的碎发、慢慢地把打了卷的毛发解开。“是很重要。我们不得不去Emma这些慈善云云的会上，非常不幸他们都很看重我们的出席。我不喜欢这种场合，但我已经逃过几回了，人们差不多要开始怀疑Emma对我的权威了。他们也会希望我在这种场合展示自己的新sub的，那些有钱的婊子和混蛋就喜欢在这种聚会上出点儿小钱，假装在做什么能改变世界的大事。其实他们就是再付二十倍的钱钱包也不会稍瘪一点的。”

Charles回忆起小时他妈妈曾拉着他出席的一些宴会，然后抖了起来，他想起那些sub都是怎么穿的——或是怎么完全不穿的。“有什么我必须穿的？”

“如果你不想就没有什么必须穿的，”Erik说，把下巴抵在Charles的脑袋上。“我在想你可以穿一件罗马长袍。可以把属于我的地方都挡住，而其他那群自命不凡的社会精英Dom们会很想能把它从你身上扒下来的。我大概得找几个靶子冲他们咆哮一番叫他们滚。”

“哦，”Charles为这想法情难自禁地感受到了一种自内而生的温暖，Erik想要守护他的领地，Charles就是Erik的领地。“阴茎环我得戴多久？”

 “至少到明天，我要你记住教训，”Erik说，他把手从Charles的头发上移开，揉捏起他臀部肿胀刺痛的肌肤。突如其来的尖锐痛感令Charles猛地一颤，低低地呜咽出声。“我们去给你这里抹点药膏。今天我很大度，就不在这上面再添淤痕了。要是下次你还敢忘记这种事情我们就必须要了，到时候你会一整周都坐不了凳子。”

Erik把他按趴在卫生间的洗手台上给他上药，整个过程中Charles都能从镜子中看到他脸上的表情，摸着鞭痕的Erik显得兴奋而饥渴。Charles试着呻吟出声，但Erik一点也没有想碰他后穴的意思，他只是抬起眼睛瞪着他，看起来完全不吃这一套。“你今天晚上想睡地板吗？”他问，当Charles摇头的时候Erik在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，说，“那这事儿就算完了。”


	14. 受够了做后座司机，想开车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一种冲动令Erik心痒难搔。但他希望一切都仍在他掌控之中。Charles很乐意让他统御一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 请把这篇当作一个色色的幕间节目，插在这里正好调整节奏那种。一个情色插曲。  
> 超美妙的Astasia不知怎么读了我的脑，给这个系列配了这张图（http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/24486751232）。我本来就超想写这梗，这张图让我决定把计划提前一下下;) 你们都该去看看这图画得有多好！
> 
> 译注：  
> 就是一个万崽主导的反攻play。

尽管很多时候他们之间的性事都汹涌而紧张、粗暴而富于激情，但Charles最喜欢的还是Erik慵倦颓废地吻他时那种感性而懒洋洋的样子。就像今天，当Charles把Erik推倒时后者既没说话也没反对，只是在Charles游走的手掌下半眯着眼享受快感，Charles用手掌度量他的肩宽、探索他充满精干肌肉的平坦胸膛，还把手指放进他的头发里轻轻拉拽。他并不是错误地认为Erik有多温顺驯服，尽管Erik姿势被动，听之任之地让Charles抚摸他健硕的肩膀，抚摸他窄到不可思议的纤细腰肢，用拇指摩挲他腹股沟处突出的肌肉，然后顺着小腹摸下去把他的双腿分开。Erik老实得像一头蛰伏的狮子——现下是一头安静的食肉动物，但再安静也是食肉动物——等待即将出现的下一头瞪羚。

Charles跨跪在Erik臀部两侧，前倾身子再次向他邀吻，Erik抬起手来抓住他的后脑，随自己喜欢地将他一直固定在那里，他舔着Charles的嘴，咬住他的下唇，使得那细微的痛感直达Charles的阴茎。

Erik微微抬起身子贴近Charles，湿滑的阴茎头擦过Charles的阴茎，抵在他俩之间。“你该操我，”从那个吻中抽身撤回的时候他说道 。他依然磨蹭着Charles的身体，用手按住Charles的臀部更用力地将人往下压。他扭动的髋部让Charles因情欲而眩晕不已，头昏脑胀到根本听不清他在说什么。当Charles眨巴着眼睛盯住Erik，他的Dom只是笑着看他，用手环住他的阴茎轻轻地上下抚摸。“我感觉懒懒的。就让你来主动一次。”

他们一次也没尝试过这个。Charles感到胸腔里升腾起一阵紧绷的情绪，让人喘不上气来。他只是无助地点了点头，咬着下唇思索起要操Erik这个事实——他当然畅想过这回事，但他不确定Erik也想要，而现在这事被搬到台面上来了。过了一小会儿，Erik笑着放开了他，将能力延伸至身后的柜子，弹弹手指操控金属手把儿拉开了抽屉，找出了一瓶润滑剂——当然是绑了小金属的那种——并把它丢到了床上。“你会需要用到这个的，”他说着将双臂伸到头顶，掀了掀眉毛。他的意识里充满了自我陶醉的满足感，当他看着Charles的时候这满足感就愈发热烈了。

“是的，”Charles答道，他开始跟上程序了，正晃着脑袋试图摇掉意识里那一片雾蒙蒙的混乱欲望，这欲望让他感觉自己很蠢。他的理智回来了、开始在他脑内转圈，焦虑感忽然就随之袭来。“嗯……”

这是他最后的一点童贞，他对此感到既渴切又惶惑，尽管Erik已经拿走了他所有其他的第一次。

Erik微笑了，抬起手来紧紧抓住Charles的头发用力地向后拉了拉，他拉扯的力量足够大，痛感刺入了Charles身体，让欲望又分明起来，Erik有条不紊地磨蹭他身体的髋部、他双腿间跳动的阴茎、脊背上渗出的几层汗水，都令他同时感到高潮的冲动和未知的不确定。“从我身上退开，坐到我两腿之间，”Erik命令，等待Charles调好姿势坐后一点。

润滑剂是带按压泵的一瓶，Charles以前曾经用它为Erik润滑过自己，但是这次不一样，一开始他笨手笨脚地蹭了一床。“该死，”他嘟囔着略做清理，又挤了一些到手上，像Erik第一次给他展示的那样抹遍了所有手指，直到把指关节全都润湿。

“好男孩儿，”Erik依然懒懒地抚摸着他，抬起双腿让自己脚面着床。Charles忍不住去盯Erik的后穴，那双腿间暗暗的一处褶皱，他用力地吞咽了一下，趋身向前。“现在摸我，直到我让你停手。把我弄湿，Charles。”

当Charles的手在那处紧致的肌肉处揉弄的时候，Erik发出的呻吟声和他扭动着投射的情绪令人分心到不可思议。Charles不得不又努力吞咽，光是Erik的后穴在他的触摸之下收紧放松本身就已经足够让他更硬了。这时Erik说，“现在把你的食指放进去。慢点儿。看着它进入我，Charles。”

Charles将手指往前探了探，Erik那处肌肉开始还略作抵抗，过了一会儿便接纳了Charles没入他紧致后穴的手指， 然后，哦，他太紧了，湿热的触感立刻便包裹了Charles，Erik向后歪了歪脑袋，低低地呻吟出声，是那种乌鲁乌鲁地回荡在胸腔内的声音。“你真……你是不……你以前经常……”Charles开口问道，一边满面绯红地看着Erik的身体吞没自己的手指、实验性地吸进吸出，Erik又拱着身子呻吟起来。

“并没有经常，”Erik答道，他听上去像被逗乐了，而他的臀部还前后抽插着迎接Charles的入侵，后穴慢慢地在Charles手指周边放松、直到抽插不再费力。“这更像一种——嗯嗯啊——偶尔的冲动。现在入第二根手指。然后吸我。嘴唇含住龟头就好，不要用舌头。我只想你吸一下。不许碰你自己。”

Charles弯下身子用嘴含住Erik的阴茎，就在他Dom正自摸着的位置上方。Erik呻吟着将抚摸Charles脸蛋的手移到他的头发后面，让自己能更好地观望他。伸入第二根手指的过程有些困难——这次肛门肌肉抵抗得很厉害，Charles不得不安抚半天才使它稍微松开、放任他的中指指尖进入、慢慢地蠕动到食指旁边。Erik在他的手指和口腔间前后抽插，在Charles进出的手指之下呻吟。“我说让你吸，”听到Erik的话Charles猛地动了起来，抿紧双唇开始嘴上的动作，他尝到了Erik咸而苦涩的前液，也跟着呻吟出声。他自己的阴茎已经胀满，沉得在这个位置上便能碰到床单，这让他根本不可能不去磨蹭，然而他足够明了，尽管Erik并没明确禁止，这样的做法仍会被认为是在违规。

“手指像剪子那样动，扩张我。”

Charles遵命而行，在Erik毫无预期地向他口腔内深入时呜咽出声，他咳嗽着继续吮吸，手还在他Dom的双腿间活动。Erik的体内很热，他试着想象进入Erik会是怎样一种感受——紧致、温热、包裹着他、像现在夹着他手指似的夹住他的阴茎——他呻吟了，在能够制止自己以前便反射性地对着毯子抽动了一下阴茎，这一前插使他不受控制地闭紧了眼睛、嘴上也不觉松懈片刻以求喘息，一阵电击般的快感掠过了他的整个阴茎。

“专心点，”Erik说着抓住Charles的后颈把他往自己的勃起上推得更深，他的臀部仍然懒懒地动作着。“加第三根手指。先抹润滑。”

过了一会儿他的手指开始抽筋了，但Erik一直让他保持动作，他的三根手指紧紧地贴在Erik体内一边，感觉这样过了足有几个小时；Erik用手捏紧自己的阴茎根，努力克制欲望而没有顺其自然，他一直懒懒地抽插着Charles的嘴，整个臀部都跟着动来动去。最终，他喘了口气换了个身位，说道：“嗯，够了。手指拿出来，Charles，坐回去。”

之后Erik盯着Charles看了半天，从Charles湿润的阴茎看到肿胀的嘴唇，他的目光炽烈而充满占有欲。“润滑你的阴茎。如果你射出来我就只好惩罚你了。”他抬起一只腿落到一边，让双腿张得大大的。每当Charles处于相同体位的时候都会觉得自己无比脆弱，但Erik看起来依然掌控一切。他看着Charles，后者目光狂热地遵从了命令——高潮禁令是一种折磨，Charles不得不让自己的手以一种放松的方式接触阴茎。润滑剂的感觉很美妙，让敏感的肌肤感觉冰霜顺滑——Erik又说，“过来。把我的腿抬到你髋部以上——很好——靠近点儿。你得足够靠近我才能进来，Charles。好。”

“节奏会是我来控制。你要记得……”Erik又瞥了一眼抽屉，用能力召来一个黑色的盒子——那东西咯吱作响，显是里面有什么金属，因为外面看不到任何金属制品——他冲Charles微笑着打开盒子，给他看了一眼内容物。“一个月纪念日快乐。”

黑色的丝绒里衬中躺着的是一条长长的纤细链条，链端连着两个包了橡胶头的金属夹子，当Erik丢掉盒子——这次是用手——把它举起来的时候Charles意识到了那是什么。“别动，”他说着将第一个夹子夹上了Charles左边乳头。

“啊啊嗷！”那东西夹得很疼，痛感紧绷而尖锐，Charles因为贯穿全身的疼痛而畏缩起来，并在另一只乳夹夹上右边乳头的时候哭出了声，又一阵强烈的痛感直通阴茎，他喘息着呜咽，链子从他胸间自然下垂、形成一道凉凉的光滑曲线，一直荡到肚脐附近。“Erik…”

“你该说什么？”Erik拽了拽锁链，Charles痛苦地扭动着喘息，敏感的乳头已经被拉扯得疼到发热了，正在拉力之下肿胀起来。

“谢谢你，Erik，”他说，在Erik又一次的拉拽下呻吟起来，疼痛混杂着欢愉。“纪念快——嗷——”

“现在操我，”Erik说着抬起髋部，一只腿绕上Charles的背将他拉近，尽管床上已经没有多少空间了。“用你的手握住自己的阴茎，Charles，把它挪到我肛门上来。用阴茎头磨蹭你刚刚弄松的地方”

这是最糟糕的那种逗弄，Erik收紧的后穴温暖地挤压他的阴茎头，当Erik又一次拉拽连着Charles乳头的锁链时，他几乎又哭出来了。Erik说，“现在滑推进来。慢一点。”

Charles的臀部在得到允许后迅速抽插起来，当Erik的后穴包裹住他、贪婪地吞没他的阴茎时，他呻吟了起来，哦天哪这太紧了——他努力保持稳定的节奏，但在又一次插进一点向前深入并由此引出Erik惊叹的呻吟后，后者拽住乳夹把他往前拉了一下。这——他滑进去了，Erik的后穴裹紧了他，把他含了进去，里面很暖，直到他的阴囊拍打到Erik的臀部，Charles才意识到自己已经完全没入了Erik，Erik的腿仍然紧紧卷在他的后背上。

“嗯唔。天哪，Charles，你给人感觉很好，”Erik喘息着说，他的脸上都是汗水，胸部和大腿也在流汗，头发全湿了。Dom又抓了一个枕头放到背后，让自己坐得更直，然后他重新抓起锁链，在手指上绕了一圈，这样链子便拉紧了，链端的乳夹将Charles的乳头拽得拉伸起来、又紧又痛。“现在操我。我想要你插入的时候就会拽紧，想要你抽出的时候就会放松。保持节奏。不许射。如果你觉得忍不了了可以告诉我，我们可以降下节奏。不过假如你一次也没停的话，我就会给你个奖励。”

 “操，”Charles说，这次真的喘息起来，他把手撑在Erik的腹部向后退了退，只为让Erik再用锁链把他往前拉一次、插入他Dom的体内，当他遵命而行重新插入并开始操他的时候，两处肉体接触带来了一下湿湿的声响。

他每一次的插入都伴随着乳夹拉拽的扯痛感和烧灼感，抽回则伴随痛感的轻微缓和，随着节奏加快这些感觉都混在了一起，他只知道自己感到疼的时候就是在往前，没感到疼的时候就是在往后；他被淹没了，淹没在一片他无法享受的欲海里，他只能按照Erik的指示动作，从体内感受Erik的欢愉和自己插入时Erik温软的喘息，他的臀部上顶着迎合他。Erik的大腿紧贴在他身体两侧，让他即使真的有心想逃也无可遁形。

Erik紧致湿滑得小洞包裹阴茎的感觉太好了，Charles每次插入那处湿热的时候他的屁股都在Charles身周缩紧，有节奏地抽动。“哦，哦——哦，Erik，求求你——”

“还不行，”Erik呻吟着更用力地拉拽锁链，Charles的乳头已经肿痛得不行，这感觉——这感觉——

“我不行了，我马上要……”

“那我们就停一会儿，”Erik说着用双腿夹住Charles身体两侧，按住他依然试图向前插的臀部。“你做的很好，Charles，放松下来呼吸。”

“对不起，对不起，我不知道会是这种感觉。”Charles因为想射的欲望而近乎呜咽，他的眼睛湿漉漉的。“这跟用手和用嘴太不一样了…”

“你知道我喜欢这个。难道你以为我操你的屁股只是为了？”Erik冲他微笑，眼角的笑纹在他把Charles的脑袋拉下来落下一吻的同时皱了起来，他用自己的舌头抚慰Charles的，尽管Charles能感觉到Erik的阴茎也全勃着按压他的腹部、湿湿的在Charles身上留下了一道厚厚的水渍。“你感觉怎么样？”

Charles在Erik抚摸他面部的温柔手指之下叹息，承认道：“一枝黄花。我，我觉得我做不到不射了——这太——”

我知道，Erik没有动，仍然微笑着。“那你最好把你的手放到我的家伙上，Charles，在你高潮之前先让我射出来。同时操我，狠狠操。如果你能忍到让我先射，那你还是可以得到奖励。”

“什么奖励？”

“一个惊喜，”Erik说着猛然收紧身子夹住Charles的阴茎，突如其来的激烈触感成功引出了他的哭声。“现在开始操我，趁我还没失去耐心。”

之后的事情没有花费太长时间——Charles开始用手指上下摩挲Erik的阴茎，Erik呻吟起来，用力地拉紧锁链，又一次抬起屁股迎合Charles的抽插，主动将他拽进拽出。当Erik的分身猛地一颤、向胸膛处喷射出一股厚厚的精液时，他的大脑因为解脱而放空了，他又向下用力拉了一下锁链，Charles只再插入了一次就忍不住哭着射了出来。他的分身毫无规律地在那处跳动着的紧致小穴中进进出出，然后他深深地进入了Erik，Erik又呻吟起来，把腿松开，把脚抬到Charles的胸膛上将人向后推、直到他的阴茎滑了出来——Charles呻吟地抗议了一声，他不是故意的，但Erik的体外很冷，空气一直击打他湿热的阴茎——Charles后背着床地倒了下来。Erik用脚把Charles固定在那儿，在高潮的余波中沉迷了一会儿，他泄露的情绪滚进了Charles的脑海，Charles在这余波的后劲里扭动着又挤出一点精液，像是Erik高潮的回音。

“先别碰我，”Erik说，但他把脚放在原地，允许Charles用一只手抱住他的脚踝寻求安慰，颤抖依然袭击着Charles的身体，他正在慢慢平复。Charles听到Erik的神经在唱歌，那音调很高，他以前从未听到过。“这真是——操，Charles，太好了。那不是你的问题，我每次被操的时候都有点儿神经过敏。好好待着等我再跟你说话。”

“好的。”

“等你能动了柜子里还有另一个给你的礼物。”

Charles冲天花板撅了噘嘴，努力不让自己微笑出来。“那它还要保持一会儿神秘。”

Erik笑了，用脚磨蹭起Charles的胸部，他的脚趾勾起锁链轻轻拽了一下，又一阵蜇人的欢愉/痛感席卷了Charles，Charles弓起身子，从喉头发出一声呜咽。“Erik—”

“现在过来，”Erik说着又拽了一下，当他把脚抬起来的时候Charles滚了一圈四肢着床地跪了起来，他爬到Erik身边，放低身子和Erik并靠着躺了下来。“可怜的宝贝，”Erik呢喃着扭动嘴角，伸手去取其中一个乳夹。夹子松开了，当欢愉的痛感被放松，Charles大声地呻吟出来，快感现在更强烈了，就好像刚才乳夹克制了它。随后一张嘴含上了那处红肿、胀痛的皮肉，Charles扭了起来，双手不由自主地抓住Erik的头发阻止他进一步动作，此时后者用灵巧的手指将另一个乳夹也取下了。如果Charles还能再硬一次，现在他一定已经射得他俩满身精液了。Erik的嘴移到了另一边乳头上，挑逗地轻轻咬下，直到Charles不得不向他乞求。

“求你……求你……”

“我会说这是一次成功的尝试，”Erik冲着Charles的胸膛呢喃，又直起身子重新亲了他一下。“现在去拿你的礼物，趁我还没改变主意之前。”

“不唔唔唔唔，”Charles说，他的大脑刚摆脱内啡肽极高的状态，他现在感觉很困，但他还是把自己弄了起来、走过房间打开衣橱大门，他懒懒地靠在门上时没太考虑这会给柜门的轴承带来多大压力。

一开始他什么也没看到，他差点就要开口去问，随即发现了那条细长的银色锁链，大概跟他的小指一样粗，从衣橱里的一根钩子上挂降下来。它光洁顺滑，铰链衔接得非常巧妙，看上去好像本来就是一条，但它显然是金属制成的，而且——哦，挂它的挂钩是个小环，悬挂在环上的链端是个龙虾爪扣——

“为防你还需要更多指导，”Erik在Charles伸手去摸链身的时候开口说道，那链子摸上去跟看起来一样顺滑，触感极可爱，在灯光下闪耀着美丽的光芒，Charles的触摸让它像钟摆一样摇动起来。“如果你不喜欢我可以把它退回去。”

“别退，”Charles说，他走回床边，屏息吻住了Erik。


	15. 心灵感应系保姆俱乐部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier家的婴儿是个甜蜜的小东西，真的。他妈妈不太在乎他，但Emma会向他脑内投射美好的感受，还会在吃布丁杯的时候给他投喂小块的苹果，所以他们能相处得很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注大意：  
> taha聚聚当时赶死线，没时间写正文，大家先来食用一个保姆白姐姐×婴儿查甜饼片段。

"Ma ma ma."

“嘘，宝贝儿，我这儿找布丁呢，你们管家把布丁放哪儿去了？”

"Em em em." Charles从桌上发出一阵吮吸声，那里是他的临时栖息地，Emma抬头望去时他正试图把脚放进嘴里，她得承认他能把脚抬到那儿让她相当印象深刻。

她双手撑着屁股抵住他的移动座椅，皱起鼻子逗他乐。“你的袜子去哪儿了，宝贝儿？你又把袜子蹬掉啦？”她极其温柔地将袜子这个词的概念印在小婴儿的脑海里—— _柔软的_ _/_ _温暖的_ _/_ _脚_ _/_ _脱掉_ _/_ _脚趾_ ——并得到了咿呀学语的婴孩还不成句的回应 _不喜欢_ _/_ _脚趾_ _/_ _丢掉，_ 这让她一声叹息。“冻到脚的感觉会让你更不喜欢的。”

"Buh."

他是个甜美的小东西，Xavier家这个宝宝。开始满地搜寻被任性踢掉的袜子、并关上冰箱门以防冷气泄出时，Emma不情不愿地承认起来。他不太乱发脾气，要冲她扔东西的时候总是会发出点儿声音表示自己不开心，就像在警告她一样；那副波浪形的卷发和圆滚滚的小脸让他看上去像教堂绘画中的小天使一样，这会儿天使正睁着亮闪闪的眼睛、顶着一张玫瑰红的脸颊、咯咯乱笑着扯自己另一只袜子。他妈妈居然不愿意抽时间陪他真是可耻可惜，不过Xavier先生人倒还成。每次跟妻子外出晚归后，他总是会派司机开车送Emma回家，而且他也不像他妻子那样介意Charles的心灵感应能力。

所以说给婴儿当保姆也没有她想象的那么糟糕嘛，不过Emma还不打算把这个想法告诉爸爸。就让他一直用贿赂她当保姆的方式讨好Xavier先生吧，也许到了圣诞Emma就会有钱买一整套Tiffany的珠宝来配裙子了。一夜一块宝石，就像妈妈以前说的那样。

Charles成功地把另一只袜子也扯了下来，发现脚趾全都露出来了的宝宝兴奋地叫着把袜子丢到了地上。"Oooo!"

Emma翻了个白眼弯腰把袜子捡起来，同时在桌子底下发现了另一只，她把那只也拽了出来。“好了，来吧。我们去试试你妈咪的裙子。你可以做我的约会对象。”

"Em em em."

“是我，”她温柔地说，Charles伸出胖乎乎地小胳膊向她索求拥抱。于是她把移动座椅留在原地，转而抱起他走上楼去，婴儿黏糊糊的小脸自然地靠在了她的肩膀上。他温软又充满信任地待在她的怀抱里，时不时轻轻踢一踢小脚感受刮过脚趾的清风。

“Emma想试试Gucci。”

"Guhbuh."

“如果她发现了我就全怪在你身上。”


	16. 条条大路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik欠Emma良多，需尽义务不时出现在她的社交晚宴吓唬吓唬人，Charles对此不无欣赏。扮装游戏是个附加福利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注:  
> 超棒的 Jamesorangecatid 为这文画了一幅美丽的罗马！Charles和Erik同人图，超可爱。然后天才的astasia 画了这幅美妙的插图，要是她有机会就要给Charles这么穿。大家一定要两个都点开看看哦，它们超可爱！

当Charles在他眼前的时候，Erik会难以自抑地一直摆弄他；而当Charles不在的时候，他又会无法自拔地一直想着他。这是个问题。他每天要花大量时间让自己不要去思考捆绑Charles的新方法，不要去想怎么用Charles的身体愉悦自己，同时取悦于他。就连上班的时候他也会用闲暇时间思索这些，会想着自己做得粗暴的时候Charles哀哀哭泣的样子，会想着把他按倒命令他张开大腿之后把它们拷到床上，像那样要他，看他无助地扭动。

事实是——事实是，尽管他万般不愿承认，也永远不打算对Emma说，但为他挑中Charles是她个人能力的又一次完美展示。上流社会中有那么多矫情势利地长养起来的sub，有高的有矮的，有好斗的有温顺的，有胖的有瘦的有恶毒的，而Emma挑了Charles……如果Erik不是这个行为的受益人，他一定会对她又尖刻又嫉恨。现在他跟Charles Xavier结姻了，就像眼前这样，当Erik轻拍他的踝骨时他顺从地抬起脚来让他给他套上罗马凉靴，将皮革拉至小腿，一路抻到膝盖上，把皮扣全都系好。

窗外渐渐变得灰蒙蒙的，夕阳西下，城市被万家灯火从内里重新点亮，各户的窗子成为聚焦的光源，普照它们的住民。如果有人朝Erik家的窗子里看，就会瞧见一对璧人的剪影，Erik正跪在他sub的脚边为他穿鞋，手指在他小腿上穿梭着检查皮带有没有扣得太紧。

“现在伸另一只，”Erik检查完一边说道，Charles顺从地换了脚，放下右脚把左边那只递给Erik，为了保持平衡他把手扶在Erik的肩上。他几乎赤裸，身上只有一条白色内裤和从不摘下的项圈，那项圈在他脖子上闪烁着耀眼的银色光芒。当Erik亲吻Charles鼓胀阴茎之上的腹股沟时，Charles呻吟着微微颤动，他的手指抓住Erik的肩膀，蜷起来埋进T恤的纤维里。

就这么一直待在这儿是个很诱人的主意。Erik不情不愿地从地上站直身子，之后垂头吻了一下Charles的嘴，后者立刻启开双唇热烈迎合，柔软的唇瓣有一点干裂。Erik没有让这个吻太过深入；他们没时间了，除非他想让Emma以迟到的理由杀了他。下面该穿托加长袍，袍子早在床上摆好了，旁边就是Erik的礼服。Erik把它拿起来，伸出两只手指敲了敲Charles的肩膀，让他把胳膊举起，好把亚麻质地的长袍从头顶给他套进去。当然了，若按传统，托加长袍不该是这种缝好的样式，该是围着穿的——不过话说回来，依传统而言，托加长袍也不是给奴隶穿的，算这是件烘托罗马气氛的罗马式长袍就好了。

Charles的脑袋从领口露出来了，卷发乱糟糟的，Erik动作敏捷地把长袍顺着他身子往下拉，理顺之后挑剔地看了一眼，试着把面前的形象与店里裁缝示范的做个比较。长袍袖子很短，只盖住Charles的肩膀，上半身松松散散地起起伏伏，在腰部收了一下。然而最好的部分在下半身，料子只裁到Charles的大腿处，他的两条腿都露着，正好展示那双凉靴。

Charles慢慢转了个身，双臂在身体两侧伸直，让Erik能好好看他。“我通过检阅了吗？”

Erik难以控制点亮自己声音的那缕微笑。“你会的。”他拾起跟袍子配套的长皮绳，开始往Charles腰上缠，小心翼翼地让它在他sub的臀部绕出十字形。“吸气。”他说着拉紧皮绳，把裹住Charles细腰的布料拽得更贴身，Charles下身的裙装又被拉高了几厘米，他微微喘息出声，低头看着Erik精心将绳子在自己腰身上打成一个复杂的结。“Erik，这也太短了！”

“这样看起来很配你。”Erik上下打量他的sub，没有试图掩藏体内升腾的欲望，因为他看起来为他所有。Charles尴尬得满脸通红，乱蓬蓬的头发和小雀斑在夏日里格外显眼，结实的大腿暴露在臀部的银色镶边之下。

“去把你的牵引链拿来，今晚你要戴着它出席。”

趁着Charles遵命去拿链子的间隙，他脱下了身上的休闲装，把T恤和运动裤堆到床上，留待Charles晚些回家清洗。他开始给自己穿戴，先是基础的外衣——自然要比Charles的长，刚好垂到膝盖上——然后是皮质的甲胄下装，上面不能少了钢制的胸铠，雕刻般的造型别具一格，还自带令人印象深刻的胸肌图案，Erik曾想过要让那处图案完全贴合己身，但考虑到铠甲的合身程度，最终还是放弃了。厚重的皮革在腰下开了一个口，露出红色的亚麻外衣，接着在下身包裹住他的双腿。这身装束还自备一顶带羽毛的头盔和一把佩剑，剑刃是钝的，当然，Erik想要让它变成一把利剑也轻而易举。

Erik转过身时Charles正满脸激赏地盯着他瞧，他只又看了一小会儿就走上前去，用伶俐的手指帮Erik把斗篷在肩上系好，抖了抖垂下来的红色长襟，让整条披风利落地自然下垂到地上。

“我通过检阅了吗？”Erik把头盔抵在臀上，这样问道。Charles笑着回答：“你会的。”随后他自觉跪到地上帮Erik穿长靴，接着替他把金属护胫扣到皮质绑带之上。Erik把护腕戴好，看着Charles帮自己整理衣物，当他跪着的时候身上的托加长袍几乎被拉得过高，明晃晃地暴露出白到发亮的大腿，某个部位也含羞带臊地露出了一点。

在这样的无限风光之下自我把持殊为不易，但Erik总算努力做到了。他用能力将Charles刚刚放在地上的牵引链唤起，那东西服帖地缠到了他手上。“下巴抬起来。”

他的sub将脑袋微微后仰，湛蓝的大眼睛盯着Erik，后者调整着他sub的颈环，将牵引链的挂钩和项圈熔成坚不可摧的一体。跪在他脚边的Charles抬起手指碰了碰链子和项圈的接点，同时颤抖起来，一阵温暖的归属感从他身上流到Erik身上，就像血液忽然流入麻木的肢体带来一阵刺痛，快活而愉悦。“乖了，”Erik开口，声音有一点嘶哑，他扯着链子把Charles拉站起来，全然掌控着他sub的动作。他想过把牵引链分成两条，另一条弄成手铐将Charles的腕子绑起来，但是——没时间了，就这样也挺好看。“最后还有一样东西给你，在冰箱里。”

“在 _冰箱_ 里？”Charles扬了扬眉，眸中的好奇几乎以可见光波的形式发散出来。“你是给我弄了个花束什么的吗？

Erik笑了，身上的金属随着他的动作叮当乱撞，外披风也在脚踝周围旋转，“也不算。”

他趁Charles去厨房的功夫用能力召来了钥匙和钱包，把它们塞到跟扮装礼服配套的皮手袋里，这时他听到Charles的笑声，后者已经拿着盒子回来了，透过干净的塑料膜Charles能看见里面的桂冠，那是今天早些时候送来的。“我猜这是让我戴在头上的？”

Erik从他手里接过盒子平放到床上，打开盖子把桂冠取了出来。

桂冠的叶子是银绿色的，当他把它放到Charles头上时那东西极服帖地扣在了Charles暗色的波浪形卷发里，花商提供的绳子让Erik能够凭自己喜欢将它摆成任意角度，桂冠很轻易就被固定住了。Charles看起来像个迈那得斯①，一只被Erik抓住并驯服了的野性生物。“完美，”Erik低声呢喃，他的sub扬起脑袋向他邀吻，他十分乐意地满足了他。他伸出两只手指捏住Charles的下巴，另一只手抓起了牵引链的一端，“今天晚上你不准从我身边离开。”这样说着他将链子的这端熔断在自己的手镯上，如此一来两人便绑在了一起。

“哦，”Charles颤抖而饥渴地发声，当Erik扯着链子把他的脑袋向前微拉时，他咬住了下唇。“昂，我们现在走吗？”

外面很暖和，空气还因为日间的余热蒸腾着，从半融化的沥青碎石路上升起一阵闷热的云彩。他们坐上Erik的车——Erik不常用到私家车，在城里坐地铁出行要方便得多，但今天他不想穿着这套奇装异服等候列车，也不想在提前离席的时候叫出租。Moira当然提出说他们可以用Erik以前的卧室，但想叫他留下过夜门儿都没有。于是他们将Erik冬眠日久的雷克萨斯从车库里提了出来。在Charles从驾驶座进入车内，爬过中央操作台到副驾坐稳的过程中，车主一直耐心等候。他将牵引链放长，以免打轮的时候勒到Charles的脖子。更实际的做法是把绑在一起的链子松开，但他不打算这么做。

Charles爬进车里的时候紧身内裤下的小屁股浮光掠影地闪过Erik眼前，这没什么坏处，而他从Erik脑海里捕捉到这一画面后，含羞带臊地把耷拉在大腿上的裙摆往下拽的动作，自然也没什么坏处。

“放着吧，”Erik说，Charles于是顺从地停下那只拉下摆的手，同另一只手一起放到膝盖上，手心朝上，摆成中立姿势。车子从傍晚的城市街道中飞驰而过，夜灯照亮了他们行经的身影。

Emma和Moira公寓外的门房十足忠诚——Emma肯定为此使出了浑身解数——他从Erik手上接过车钥匙，恪守本分地看也没看Charles一眼。Erik递了一只手给Charles，帮助他从副驾座上爬出来站到行道上，他适当地收放牵引链的长短和薄厚，直到刚好合适，大概四英尺长。Erik将手放到Charles腰上，按着那里层层叠叠的粗糙布料将Charles引入楼内，并对跟上他们的另一对扮装伴侣友好地点头，那对伴侣穿成了太阳和月亮的样子。他们刚走到电梯边上，太阳就在月亮身边跪了下来，等到电梯格下来，太阳往前走了三步进入隔间，再一次跪在了瘦高的月亮旁边，在电梯上升的过程中，月亮一直礼貌地与Erik交谈，她的声音轻盈而快活，与一身厚重的黑色装束截然相反，遮住上半边脸颊的银色面具是她这身装扮唯一的活泼之处。

 _我该跪下吗？_ Charles在脑内向Erik询问，他瞥了太阳一眼，后者双目低垂至地，金色的面具下露出一派平和宁静的表情。

 _你想跪吗？_ Erik用意识回答，过了一会儿又自摇头，头盔上的羽毛随着他的动作轻轻涤荡。 _来来回回的一直跪着会很辛苦，不值当。_

电梯门又一次打开了， Emma和Moira豪华的顶层套房出现在眼前，激烈地欢声笑语潮水般涌来，由于像堤坝似的保护着他们的电梯隔音墙已经不再，这潮水迅速将他们淹没；即使是之前被迫出席过若干回同样场合的Erik都被声音之大吓了一跳，而另一个Domme直接被震得晃了晃，他看见了，她在镇定下来之前不自觉地后退了一步。

“失陪，我得去找我姐姐。”Erik对那女人说，她轻轻地点点头，牵着他的sub进入了宴会会场，刚才的瞬间失神过后她已经重新掌控节奏。Erik转头对Charles说，“来，一起应付一下这场晚宴。”

公寓里的着装多样性到了太阳底下无新事的程度，宾客手里举着的饮品也精雕细琢，充满时下最新的流行元素，穿丝穿绸穿羽毛穿皮革的贵人们聚集一堂，互相谈论着那些富人会谈的话题。所有能坐的空位上都坐满了人，地板上也没有太多的站位，大家都热情地摆着姿势嬉笑交谈。Erik在人群中迂回前行，行经一对穿戴优雅的猫咪情侣——看第二眼的时候他发现那个Dom是穿成了一只狮子，不是猫咪——差点被一对深度交谈的牧师和魔鬼撞个满怀，再仔细一看那魔鬼是Azazel，人家根本就没有扮装。他的错。俄国人向他微微点头，用以代替正式的问候，当看见Erik身边的Charles时，他慢慢地露出一个大大的笑脸，无视了那个假牧师想要慢慢打量Charles的意图。

Erik露出牙齿，意图咆哮出声，Azazel大笑出来，转身继续跟他的伙伴交谈，深深的眼眸里闪耀着快活的神色。

想要的效果达到了，Erik瞥了Charles一眼，想看他适应得如何，Charles在笑，他充满好奇地四处张望，目光没有在任何人身上过度停留；自然了，参与这种类型的宴会是Charles与生俱来的习惯。他大概在寻找自己认识的人。不过就算认出了什么熟人他也没有去打招呼，他保持在被Erik拉住的位置上，保证牵引链不会勒住自己的喉咙。他们在宴会场穿行的过程中人们逐渐转过头来围观，从那些小声交换的话语来看是有人认出他们来了——有人只认出了一个，也有人同时认出他俩。Erik气势十足地盯着他们，脸上的表情冷酷而中立，就像Emma教他的一样，他的手始终充满占有欲地放在他sub的腰上。

他们经过休息区，那里坐了个市政府的政客，他脚边跪着两个sub，一个四肢着地，用后背当桌子撑住一碗水果，另一个双手伸出，手掌朝上地举着那政客的酒杯，两人都保持着完美的平衡。

“双胞胎，”Erik向Charles解说，他的sub似乎吃了一惊，瞬间脸颊绯红。

“噢。”Charles的声音有点儿高，紧张的那种，Erik这才不无惊讶地意识到Charles也许不如外表看上去那么从容自在。他将手臂绕过Charles的臀部，拇指摩挲他髋骨处的衣物。“你以前没出席过这种宴会吗？”

 _没有。_ Charles的意识里带着一点有节制的尴尬。 _妈妈从不带我出门，_ _Raven_ _比我还年轻，她没法带我出席这种场合——她今年才刚到合法饮酒年龄。我又不想自己参加这种活动，我听过独身_ _sub_ _们会在这种地方遭遇怎样的事情。_

Erik点头。 _在_ _Emma_ _的地盘上她会好好看住所有人，你在这儿是安全的。不过确实，这种势利眼聚会有时候是很危险，如果不是有_ _Dom_ _陪同，_ _sub_ _最好还是不要独自出席。_ 有太多的Dom不肯像Erik希望的那样遵守文明社会的法则，有太多的sub在可怕的宴会场被可恶的酒鬼不顾个人意愿地粗暴对待。 _别怕。咱们这是文明版的。再说我在这儿呢。_ _  
  
__我知道，_ Charles向他投射，同时冲他微笑。他的sub是整间屋子里最可爱的生物，Erik确信所有人都知道这点。透过Charles的肩膀他看见有两个Domme在偷看他们，他瞪住她俩，把手放到Charles的肩胛骨上用拇指和食指将领口理好，确保它们挡住Charles的身体。他瞪了半天，直到那两个人顺从地垂下视线。她俩随即看向别处，温柔地冲彼此咯咯大笑。

 _“过来，”_ Erik瓮声瓮气地说，一边继续涉过人群朝房间另一边的大落地窗处走去，给Charles开出一条路来。

Emma像女王一样坐在风景秀丽的落地窗前，身下是雕刻精美的镀金双人沙发，沙发靠背很高，高到让那座位看起来仿佛真正的王座；她正跟一对伴侣交谈，他们扮作了一对主仆，Dom穿一身无尾晚礼服，而sub套了一件小巧的女仆装，那领口低得过分，几乎挡不住她的胸部。Erik走动的时候身上的金属响得叮叮当当，但他还是能感到Emma的意识触碰到他，她像从前一样悄无声息地潜入他的脑海，完全无视他早就荡然无存的隐私。当他想要跟她打个招呼，她立刻把眼睛从面前那对情侣身上挪开，露出一抹不无狡猾的微笑，这表情十分抑制，跟她其他的公众表情没有什么差别。

“Erik，你可来了，”她说这话的语气像在暗示他是个迷了路的孩子，而不是有充足理由迟到的成年人。跟她说话的那对情侣已经礼貌地悄然退去，她甚至都不用向他们建议——每当这种有利于她的事情自然发生时Erik总不能确定她有没有 _暗中向人提出建议_ ，但他知道聪明的做法是不要去问。“你最终还是决定出席了。”

“你逼我跟你拉勾了，”Erik干巴巴地说，努力让自己听上去不太烦躁。“你看起来……很美，Emma.”

Emma笑了，她把银白色的秀发甩过肩膀，技艺纯熟地冲他抖了抖睫毛。“很美，Erik？在你来说可真是个很高的评价。”

“作为你弟弟，我都不知道眼睛该落哪儿了。”

她的服装是一身白色毛皮织就的外搭，看起来随时都能从身上滑下去，暴露出被遮掩的赤裸胴体，那会使她那对闪闪发光的耳环更加耀目，它们在空中晃荡，反射出美丽的城市图景。Emma永远不会做那种戴项链的蠢事，那会向人们暗示她有可能顺从，但她的头发上镶了一些钻石，斗篷下隐约闪烁着光芒的肌肤说明她正处于变身钻石体的边缘，现在正是刚好能发光的程度。这是优雅和放荡最完美的融合，Emma极擅长这个。厅中没有任何一个Domme敢于挑战她。

Emma在座位上变换坐姿，用手撑着下巴往前探了探身子，斗篷上的皮毛摩擦着衣服发出软软的声音。她上下打量了Erik一会儿，做评估一般。“你穿得很威风，蜜糖，”在检阅了半晌衣装之后，她开口说道，她的目光落在了佩剑之上，脸上的微笑变得又懂又谄媚。 _做的不错_ ，她在意识里对他说，Erik能感到Charles在偷听，意识到这句话的潜台词后，他的sub悄悄地往他身上瞥了一眼。 _就是要穿的配套，宝贝儿。要不别人就没法知道你是谁，谁又是你的家人了。_

她将目光转到Charles身上，脸上的笑容变得更柔和了，程度上来说并不足以让旁人注意到。“还有Charles。你知道吗？每次看到你我都会认真考虑把你偷走，让你藏到我的毛毛衣服下面，叫别人都享用不到你。我敢肯定咱们能找到许多能让你在下面做的事情。”

Erik瞪她，但Charles只是笑得羞红了脸，他低下头来说，“我想我可以给你涂脚趾甲油。”

Emma发出一阵欢腾的笑声，宴席上半数的人都转过头来看是谁在跟她说话，当认出Erik，并发现他不是一个人时，人人都扬起了眉毛，席上的话题迅速改变了。“哦，宝贝儿，我真高兴为Erik拣选了你，这就像是个给我自己的小礼物，”她说着优雅地扬起手指，去擦拭想象中笑出来的泪水。“你的长袍太可爱了，但弯腰的时候一定要小心。Erik太爱打架了，我可不想让他在房子里打。”

当Charles冲她笑的时候被她激怒变得更容易了，Erik叹了口气，克制住自己的愤怒。“Moira在吗？”

“她去给我拿喝的了。”毛皮外搭微微滑下，暴露出Emma乳房处完整的曲线，Erik突兀地将目光移开，直到她笑着将外装拽回去，她拽得很慢，刻意地，一点点，与其说是害羞不如说是无耻。“啊，她回来了。谢谢你，甜心。调戏Erik是个非常容易口渴的活儿。”他懒懒地弯起手臂接过酒杯，一边上下打量她的sub。

Moira的打扮彰显着她俩的日常，她只穿着贴身内衣，蕾丝边的胸罩和内裤以及配套的长筒袜和吊袜带，削瘦的小腹上绕着同样是蕾丝边的皮质吊裤带，她从头到脚都画了老虎的纹路，原本就苍白的肌肤被涂得更白，直到她看起来像一头雌性的西伯利亚虎，她的颈子上绕着一个高高的象牙雕就的项圈——那是Frost家的传家之宝——从锁骨处顶到下颚，迫使她的下巴高高扬起。递过酒杯后她优雅地跪在Emma脚边，好像一头被驯养的动物，但除此之外她的姿势并不怎么顺从，她的眼妆画得很深，黑黑的眼线给她带来了更强烈的反抗感，就像处于她跟Emma一直沉浸其中的日常游戏里一样。“嗨，Erik。嗨，Charles。Emma在为难你们了吗？”

“跟平常没什么不同。”Erik说。他无视了Moira大腿后面那几道细细的红痕，这些年来他已经练就了无视她们性生活的本领。“您还有什么指示吗，Emma，这回我和Charles该去跟哪个你雇来折磨我的人谈话？我该怎么推动进程？”

“嗯……还有一件事。”一阵长长的、自信的静默，没有人说话，Emma掌控一切，什么时候开口什么时候停止也是她说了算，沉默片刻之后她眨了眨眼，缓慢而真切地对自己感到满意。“全家福。到这里来对着相机摆个pose，甜心。”

哦见鬼，不。“什么？”Erik转了个身，看到一个摄影师站在他们身后，他转回去满脸怒容地看着Emma。“不。”

Emma谄媚的愉悦笑容瞬间冰冷，她的目光灼热得烧进他的眼睛，Erik感到她强迫自己下跪的威胁，他的大腿与本人意愿全无干系的微微打颤，肌肉无法控制住这种颤栗。“我要你站在我左边，手扶在椅背上，Charles坐在你脚边。”她继续刚才的话题，就好像他什么也没说，当他没有遵命执行时，腿上的颤抖感加强了，直到他想到 _ok_ _，好吧，_ 并服从她的意愿那感觉才停下来。他跺着脚走到她座位边上，按照她脑内指示的站位站好。Charles，理所当然的，极其轻易地跟上他，十分乐意地坐到了地板上。

 _如果你想的话我可以拦住她，_ Charles在意识里向Erik传达，静静地，就像在他耳边轻语，这样能保证她听不到。

 _好孩子_ ，Erik在意识里回应， _但是别，不要在大庭广众之下_ ，Charles的情绪里闪过一丝取悦了他的快乐，这足以让Erik轻轻微笑，程度刚好令Emma满意，她冲摄影师摆手，示意可以拍了。 _走吧，咱们去找个角落坐下，等人来找我们。我跟_ _Emma_ _就是这么玩儿的。她是女王，我是她的骑士，其他人都是她的追随者。_

 _那我是什么？_ Charles问道。这时Erik正式向Emma歪了脑袋，暴露出自己的喉咙，公开承认她是自己的Domme长辈。  
_  
__漂亮宝贝②，_ Erik一边想一边拽住牵引链，打断了Charles大笑的抗议。“过来，”他说着把Charles牵进了房子另一端的客厅——如果这么大的屋子能够称作客厅的话。屋子尽头有另一套沙发长椅组合，Erik坐到了空着的扶手椅上，他舒服地瘫在那里，四肢展开，让外衣和皮质甲胄自然下垂在双腿之间。他把头盔扔在了脚边，用手势向Charles示意，Charles顺从地跪到了他身边的地板上，保持待决姿势。

出席这种场合有一道需要遵守的固定程式，正是基于混脸熟一类的目的，Emma才强迫他参与进来，Erik也不得不承认这是必要的，尽管他总是能推就推。想要维持家族的大名和荣誉——无论Erik对他那始终缺席且不受欢迎的父亲抱持着怎样的感情——需要他不时在社交场合中露脸，让人们记住他不仅是给Tony Stark工作的一介工程师。他欠Emma良多，足够让他偶尔出现在她的社交晚宴上吓唬吓唬人。

Charles自然清楚这一套社交规则。即使在他唯一的Dom亲属是十几岁的妹妹时，他本人的姓氏也给他带来过许多益处，而以另一个家族的成员身份重新出现在公众面前对他也没有任何坏处。这种社交就像王朝更替，是那种会让Erik忍不住翻白眼的东西，他就是这么做的，尽管人们开始四处游走交谈，微笑着跟他搭话，Erik换上一贯的公众面孔，对所有人都显露出一视同仁的不感兴趣。这对他也许没什么，但对Emma很重要，她需要向人炫耀她的弟弟，需要让人知道她甚至能不发一言地支配Erik Lehnsherr这种人物，一个在社会中以专克其他Dom闻名的人物。惟其如此，这对Erik也就变得很重要，尽管他总是吝于承认，但他爱她，如果有必要他愿意为她做一些讨厌的事情。

 _你一点也不享受，是不是？_ Charles在一轮应酬结束后在脑内向他投射，他们刚从侍从手中一人接过一杯酒。 _你不喜欢这种应酬。_

 _你以为我为什么一直在翘这种场合？_ Erik心觉有趣，但只是冷淡回应，他从Charles手里拿过他的酒杯亲手喂他，杯子斜斜放在Charles唇上慢慢往里倾倒，让Charles小口啜饮以免呛到。 _不过就是一群人寻由头炫耀自己的权柄和人脉、还有对所有物的掌控力。我一点儿也不在意这些，因为我跟这群徒有其表的花孔雀不一样，不用靠炫耀权力和人脉来获取安全感。_ “而且我总能照顾好我自己的东西，”最后这句话他是大声说出来的，同时用拇指扫过Charles被红酒濡湿的下唇。

宴会场有好多sub，有赤身裸体的，有穿着不能再紧的紧身衣看着还不如全裸的，穿丝的穿皮的纱的……只要是太阳底下的材质，这里什么都有。但这些sub之外还有一个Charles，顺从地，完全属于 _他_ 的，当Charles伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔舐Erik的拇指时，Erik陷入了忘我之境。

“真美，”有人说道，Erik眯起眼睛，用最冷酷的目光瞪住那人，并努嘴发出一声咆哮，那人面色煞白地找了个蹩脚的借口，尴尬地逃跑到其他伴侣之中。

 _Erik,_ Charles在意识里说，Erik能感到他是想责备自己，但那声音听起来气喘吁吁的，Charles望向他的蓝眼睛跟星光一样闪耀。

哦，见鬼去吧。他总得从这些该死的宴会里找点儿乐子。“等我们回家，我要你跪趴到床上，四肢着地，给我打开身体，让我能像操一个真正的罗马奴隶那样操你，”Erik音色低沉，用他最具支配力的语气说。“你会让我看到我买了个怎样的尤物，是吧？”

Charles被这暗示挑逗得满面通红，立刻就参与起角色扮演游戏—— _是的，_ 他想道，停顿了足够长的时间示意Erik，然后接了下去——对于Erik在大庭广众之下说这样的话他也许感到有些羞耻，但那不足以抵掉他的性奋，Erik能从他双腿间微微上翘的长袍上发现这点，紧身内裤并没能完全束缚住它。“是，先生。”Charles说着低下头去亲吻Erik的脚背，透过睫毛偷偷上瞄，观察着他的反应。

“到这里来，”Erik说着把Charles拉到膝盖上坐下，特意让他的屁股对准自己的阴茎，如此一来他的sub整晚都能透过衣服感受到小Erik的存在。他们保持这样的姿势开始同上前来的人们交谈，Erik只留下那些相对有趣的，而对那些他无法忍受五分钟以上的蠢货则立刻赶走。社会版喜欢他这种作风。侍从不断向他们供应红酒，Charles的双唇越来越红，那种性感妖娆的纯真是Emma没有想到的。不知何时起Charles开始跟一个纽约大学的sub教授聊天，好像是聊遗传学什么什么的，他说话间一直靠着Erik的胸膛，Erik感到无比骄傲，他是他的，这感觉让他甚至忘记自己正在跟Azazel说话，而对方只是露出了一种很懂的眼神——多亏他们是多年老友，Erik不必龇牙咧嘴地威胁他不要废话。

“他看起来跟你真配，”Azazel说，在Erik没有反驳后露出了一嘴尖利的牙齿，绽开一个大大的笑脸。“你这头狮子也被驯服了啊？真可惜，Lehnsherr.”

 “在我把你流伏特加的血管点燃前滚回俄国去，”Erik快活地回嘴，同时微笑回去，说是微笑其实至少能算半个大笑。

“你姐姐在这儿秀奶子呢我干嘛要回俄国去？”Erik冲他破口大骂，Azazel于是大笑着消失了，过了一会儿他又出现在了屋子另一头，手里已经挽了一个女人，那女人扮成了亚马逊人的样子，在Azezal的逗弄下先是惊得大叫一声、继而笑得前仰后合。

Charles在他大腿上前后扭动屁股，像是想把自己摆舒服点儿似的，但与此同时他又貌似疲劳地歪着脑袋抵住Erik的脖子，而Erik知道他根本不累。他在Erik的阴茎上慢慢磨蹭，虽然美妙却也是折磨，作为惩罚，Erik弯下身子咬住了Charles的耳垂，而这只让他的sub扭得更厉害了，身子在Erik的胯部来来回回。

“你是自己放老实点儿，还是等我教训你？”Erik平静地问，他努力保持声音稳定，但其实已经想要呻吟了。其实他大可以伸出一只手臂环住Charles不许他动，但他没有。

来来回回，来来回回，当Erik的分身在内裤里略略挺立的时候，他重又扭动了一小下身子。

“我什么都没做。”Charles的嘴唇按在Erik的皮肤上，他能感到他说话时也在微笑。他的呼吸很温暖，而且在呻吟，只那么一点点。“你的闪光棒坐着真的很不舒服。”

Erik抓住Charles的牵引链使劲拽了一下，把他的脑袋拽离了自己的脖子，Charles的颈子弯了起来，头发也离开了Erik的面颊。“那不是我的闪光棒③，”他低语回去，Charles笑了。

“我以为你会希望我在毛毛衣服下给你涂趾甲的时候用到它呢。”他喘息起来，这已经够了。

“起来，”Erik说，Charles迅速遵令，他轻轻滑下Erik的大腿，颔首等待Erik拾起头盔、整理着装，他的两只手彬彬有礼地交握在身前，就好像刚刚那个恬不知耻的小浪货不是他似的。“我们现在就回家，这种行径就该在家好好教训，”Erik冲着他的耳朵说，Charles抖了起来，他颤动的眸子紧闭了好长时间，再睁开的时候眼中充满热烈的期盼。

Erik没有费心跟他姐姐说再见，她早晚都会发现他们溜了。重要的是他的sub正等着被他吃干抹净。

当他们下楼之后门房迅速就把车替他提了出来，Erik没有像往常一样给他小费，他实在是太焦心于快点儿让Charles赶紧上车了，他没有放开链子，让Charles像刚刚一样爬回了副驾。他sub春光乍泄的小屁股让一切变得值得，有那么一瞬间Erik想到要让Charles四肢着地的跪在后座，但思索片刻后觉得太耗费精力，也难以缓解当务之急，于是放弃了这个想法。

但Charles还是窥见了他脑内的图景，他猛地深吸一口气，扬起脑袋露出喉咙，脚趾蜷了起来。他拽了拽托加长袍的边缘，但袍子已经被他鼓掌的阴茎撑起来了——这东西已经什么都挡不住了，徒然为他的不体面更增旖旎而已。

“要是罗马人的奴隶都像你今晚一样恬不知耻，就难怪他们一直狠操奴隶了。”Erik尽可能冷酷地说——他知道Charles喜欢他这样傲慢的样子——当他给车制动，车子呼啸着驶离路边的时候每一个动作都带来一阵噼啪作响的冲动。

 “对不起。我会乖的，”在他们掉头回家的时候Charles开口，“我会非常、非常乖的……”

Erik笑了，他难以控制，Charles在自己的座位里弯下身子，把脑袋靠在他俩之间放了垫子的扶手上，紧靠着Erik的髋部。

这段车程感觉有一个纪元那么漫长，他们遇见的每个信号灯都亮红，碰到的每辆前车都在Erik前面放慢速度，开车的都是半盲的老奶奶，她们的车宽到超不过去，马路被塞得死死的。Erik试图不在开车的时候去看Charles，但却时不时从汽车玻璃上瞄到Charles的倒影，他蜷缩在Erik身边的座位里，软绵绵乱糟糟的，他们在玻璃上的倒影又照亮着本人，在这样的场景里想要不联想性事简直太难了。

“所以说古代罗马人都怎么操他们的奴隶？”在Erik转入公寓所在的街道时Charles用交谈的口气问道，Erik堪堪成功地把车开进地下停车场，靠着不要撞墙的坚定决心和审慎意志才终于安然无恙地把车停好到他们的车位，心里松了一口气的。

“残忍地操，”Erik一停下发动机就回答，他近乎拖拽地把Charles弄出了车，一路拉进电梯。

电梯上升的过程中情况更坏了。Charles跪在他身后，就像他们在晚宴前碰到的那个太阳跪在月亮Domme身边一样，他把前额贴在Erik膝盖之后，端庄娴静得堪称完美。

支撑Erik大步走过门廊的只剩他清醒的自卫意识，他向前门走去，留Charles急急忙忙地追赶过来，当他关上家门，Charles立刻跪倒在地，重新开始亲吻Erik的脚，他用脸摩挲Erik的脚踝和小腿上冰冷的金属护胫，双手交背在身后，用乞怜的眼神仰望Erik。他说话的时候声音安静而颤抖，其中有一种刻意演出的畏惧，“如果我惹您不高兴了，主人，请原谅我，我很抱歉。”

Erik不做任何回应，直等到Charles真的开始感到紧张，好奇是否他小小的角色扮演不是Erik想要的。这时Erik用力拽了一把牵引链，将Charles拉成一条漂亮而僵硬的曲线，sub呜咽着呻吟起来，背部呈现出一条顺从的弧度。“你放荡的行径让我在人前蒙羞，Charles，”他上下打量着他的sub，掷出严厉的话语，同时向Charles投射赞赏的情绪，于是Charles知道他是在玩儿。“你觉得我该怎么对待一个这么淘气的男孩儿？”

 _射在我脸上_ ，Charles想得那么大声，邻居肯定都听见了，然后他又羞得满脸通红。“对不起，”这是他说出声的话，Erik用空着的那只手——没在拉链子的那只——轻抚Charles滚热的绯红面颊，顺着颜色摸到他被红酒浸透的嘴唇，扑哧一声将拇指探了进去。Charles呻吟起来。

 “我得叫你知道你自己的地位，”Erik说着用探进去的拇指将Charles拉了起来，像鱼钩似的按在他光滑的面颊内侧，显露出指头的形状；他用另一只手解开了连着Charles项圈的牵引链，发动能力直到链子又变成光滑的一条，他把它丢开，没有顾忌它落在哪儿。“过来，”他的拇指还停在Charles的口腔里，就这样勾着他的sub走到一个扶手椅前。他把人按趴下，跨过Charles的身体坐到椅子上，就像刚刚在宴会场上一样，张开大腿让衣装在双腿间晃荡。他把手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，用手捧住下巴。“跪好。”

Charles挣扎起身，乖顺地跪好，任由Erik上上下下地慢慢打量他颤抖的身体。他的长袍皱巴巴的， 脑袋上的桂冠破破烂烂地歪着，角度都已经不对了，跟他的头发搅和在了一起。他看起来就像已经作为宴会上的交际花被蹂躏了一通似的，红酒浸红的嘴唇好像是吸阴茎吸肿的。“你是我的，”Erik一边说一边观察Charles因为他言语中简单的占有欲而快乐地颤抖。“你是我的，你要伺候的唯一一条阴茎是我的，你现在就过来给我把衣服脱掉，把我的阴茎放到你嘴里，好好吮吸我，我不叫你停别停。”

他们彼此都能感到对方已经热滚滚的了，跟这个角色扮演游戏相得益彰，Charles伸出颤抖的手解开了Erik的外衣。

身上的皮革和亚麻随着Charles的手指动作被挽了起来，Erik微微抬起臀部容Charles拉下他的平角裤，将它们脱下，甩出他俩的游戏区域；甲胄上垂下的皮带子落在了Erik分身两侧，Charles没去管它们，只弯腰探头，用双唇抿住Erik的龟头。

Erik大声地呻吟，Charles流着口水在他阴茎上喘息，粗糙的皮革刮擦着他的睾丸，Charles的嘴变得更紧了，他开始吮吸，舌头舔过Erik阴茎下侧，并在Erik拽住他头发控制他动作的时候呻吟得更大声。这感觉太好了，他的sub一时退了出去，只用嘴抿着龟头吸吮那里，过了一会儿又重新含进整个巨根，深到微微呛咳，眼泪溢出了他的眼睛。

天哪，Charles非常擅长这个。Erik的臀部不自觉地开始扭动，在Charles紧致的双唇间进进出出，很快Charles所提供的就只剩一个让Erik操的小洞了，他保持喉咙放松，在Erik每次深入的时候轻轻呜咽，他的眼睛盯着Erik；Erik射精之前未做任何警告，他只是大叫一声穿透了Charles，精液射满了Charles的口腔，直到溢出嘴角，顺着下巴往下流。Charles又呛到了，他在Erik的阴茎上吞了又吞，直到Erik终于撤出，最后一点精液打在了Charles脸上，他喘息着呻吟，靠住Erik，大口喘着吸入空气。

“你——”Erik调整自己，弯下腰去亲吻Charles，他从他sub的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，又用手指抹了一把Charles脸上的精液喂给sub，Charles顺从地吮吸他的手指，就像他今晚还没吃够似的。“就一个奴隶来说，还算可以接受。”当Erik又有力气开口时他说道——这绝对不止是可以接受，他俩都清楚这点——Charles叹息着，靠进Erik揉弄自己头发的手掌里，让Erik再次亲吻自己，他的样子乖顺而被动，尽管长袍都已掩不住他双腿间的胀痛。“替我脱掉凉靴和护胫，”Erik静静吩咐，Charles遵从了，他把脑袋顶在Erik腿上，用灵活的手指解开所有扣子，把它们脱下来，一个接一个，安宁而幸福。

Erik抚摸他的头发、他的脸颊，不舍得移开双手，他用能力脱掉头盔，弯起一根手指触碰Charles敏感的耳朵，一边用拇指抚摸他滚烫出汗的后颈。

Charles给他的惊喜永无止境，他允许Erik对他做太多的事情。

“现在去拿脚盆和擦脚布替我洗脚。”

Charles遵从了，他撑起颤抖的双腿爬了起来，摇摇晃晃地走到洗手间拿好脚盆，又取了一块湿毛巾回来跪好，无比温柔地开始动作。他慢慢拿起Erik的脚，小心翼翼地用毛巾顺着Erik的足弓和脚趾下浅浅地凹陷擦拭，不时扬眸观察Erik的神色。水很凉爽，擦在皮肤上感觉很好，Erik渐渐又硬起来了，他看着Charles如此顺从的跪在他的脚边，把他的脚跟垫在自己的膝盖上，不叫它落在地上，来回擦拭着他脚心上的灰尘。

“你真是个好孩子，”Erik在Charles替他擦完脚后赞赏地说道，他前倾身子又吻了Charles一下，把手指伸进Charles的头发里，将人固定在那儿，Charles显得柔软又顺从，Erik从他手中拿过擦脚布放到了一边。“现在把你的内裤脱下来，躺下把腿分开。”

Charles花了点儿工夫才遵从这个命令，他站起来把手伸进长袍底下。脱内裤的时候长袍的下摆在他胳膊上松松垮垮地堆着，他挪动手指松开内裤的松紧带，把它脱了下去。他鲜嫩的阴茎和屁股显得十分迷人，Erik贪婪地看着他跪到地上躺下身子，等待进一步的指示。地板上Charles的身体曲线非常美丽，白色的亚麻布堆在他的腰上，他抬起膝盖分开双腿，暴露出滴水的胀红阴茎，其下还有紧致的小穴，在空气中脆弱地缩缩放放。

Erik从椅子上滑了下去，在他sub的身旁定住，什么都阻止不了他了。他按住Charles的大腿内侧将他两条腿分得更开，直到Charles在他身下无助地哭泣。他的sub扭得这么可爱，为了去拿润滑剂而离开这样的温香软玉简直不可想象，于是他用能力召唤那个绑了金属带的瓶子，瓶子就在隔壁桌子上，他小心运作它的路线，不叫它撞上墙壁。

当他把第一根湿润的手指伸入Charles体内，他的sub颤抖着哭叫出来，在手指深入的过程中他的后穴一直紧紧咬着它，Charles因为被打开的痛感而呜咽，同时抖动着臀部无言地乞求更多。这么久以来他的后穴几乎一直跟Erik第一次要他的时候一样紧，还是需要用手指扩张好久才能松开。当他的屁股开始放松，第二根手指轻易地插入了第一根旁边，Erik就这么用手指插他，直到他在每一次进入时都大哭出声，他用指尖触碰他的前列腺，无情地——残忍地——来来回回地按压那里，让他的sub不受控制地颤抖，Erik每动一次手指Charles全身的神经都跟着燃烧。

“求你，”Charles啜泣着，他肿胀的阴茎滴落着前液，但依然保持着Erik给他摆的姿势双腿大张，尽管这让他无可动作。“求你，Erik，求你干我—”

Erik把手指从Charles放松的后穴中抽出，重新把手放到他绷紧的大腿上向下压，直到Charles的臀瓣在湿滑的小褶皱两侧张得大开，抬起屁股将肛门暴露给他。然后他倾身向前压在Charles打开的身体上，开始往前插入。有那么一小会儿sub后穴处的肌肉收缩着拒绝他进入，但他的龟头找准时机顺利滑入Charles体内，顺着他手指扩张好的通路在光滑紧致的甬道进行了一连串的猛烈抽插，Charles在他的激烈动作下恸哭出声。

Charles被困在他身下，挣扎得就像想要逃走，单被Erik阴茎钉在那里动弹不得；然后他开始呻吟，用疲软的四肢将Erik拉得更近，整个人扒在Erik身上。Erik操得又狠又快，他在Charles的屁股里凶狠地进进出出，Charles头上的桂冠歪得越来越厉害，缠住Erik黑色头发，在抽插中将他俩拉得更近。“自己撸吧，”Erik在Charles耳边嘶嘶低语，过了一会儿他感到他sub的指关节碰上了他的小腹，Charles呻吟得更厉害了，大腿紧紧地卷住Erik的腰部，沉浸其中。

Erik觉察到自己的高潮再次降临，他感到Charles的后穴收得更紧了，Charles到达高潮临界点时总会如此，他扬起脑袋闭紧眼睛等待极乐的疼痛降临，接着他高潮了——Charles的阴茎抖动着在他俩之间射出精液，他大叫一声，后穴紧紧夹住Erik的分身，迫使Erik在他体内同时射了出来，用精液把他填满，在一片湿浊里把他操到呜咽，操到感官过剩，之后Erik终于抽身出来，身体因重获自由而缩了一下。

Charles看起来像个堕落的天使，香汗淋漓、满布精液，他的托加长袍绕臀部掀着，半硬的阴茎在双腿间逐渐变软，懒塌塌地落在平整的小腹上，其下是他滴水的后穴，精液从里面一路流出，就像之前从他嘴边流出的一样。他半睁着慵懒餍足的眸子仰视Erik，其中的敬慕之意让Erik的欲望又开始在腹中翻腾。

 “那么今天我就不发卖你了，”他说着轻轻抚摸Charles的脸蛋，他的sub正因高潮的余波喘息着扭动，听到这话Charles笑了，并在Erik伸手去拿浴巾的时候闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ①Maenad: 狂女。希腊神话里酒神狄俄尼索斯（罗马神话里的巴克斯）的女侍和狂热信奉者。在画作里经常以头戴常春藤花冠，身披小鹿皮，手拿酒神手杖的形象出现。  
> ②原文Guinevere，应该是亚瑟王的美丽王后梗。  
> ③Flashlight 手电筒、闪光灯，俚语里也表示性器，这里是个双关。


	17. 我愿在觉察我心之前为你沉沦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次吵架会为日后的争吵奠定基调。Charles懂得这个道理，但这并不能让对抗他的Dom变得更容易点儿。

在与Hank交谈过后，Charles一整天都感到躁郁不安。问题的关键在于，他尽管无比焦虑，却没打算做个懦夫；也许得跟Erik吵一架的想法令他腹内一阵恶心，挥之不去，难以忽略，但是他不能什么都 _不_ 说。在回家的列车里这想法一直折磨着他，晚饭过程中也没有消去，Erik不时抬头看他一眼，似乎在等他说话。餐毕Charles起身收拾食物碎渣，觉到自己的动作尴尬而笨拙，这愈发加重了他的不安，他知道Erik注意到了。

 

通常在Charles刷盘子的时候Erik会回到书房或客厅，但今晚他只是站在厨房中央，无言地把玩着空掉的啤酒瓶。他已经被一天的工作累得处于崩溃边缘了，衬衫袖子卷在胳膊上，扯拽了一天的领带下面衣领都皱了起来，他的头发被主人不安的手指揉得乱糟糟的，整个人都不复往日整洁。Charles放下最后一个平底锅时弄出的声响有些大，金属撞在了滴水板上，发出了当啷的声音。Erik抬头瞥了他一眼，显得镇定而安静。“你准备好要说了吗？”玻璃杯放回花岗岩制的台子上时造成的撞击声要轻上许多。“不管是什么，你已经为这事儿耿耿于怀一晚上了。也许还是说出来比较好。”

“我们能坐下谈吗？”

Erik皱起了眉，向Charles投射了一个无声的问题，他很担心。“你不想在厨房谈，就是说这是个很严肃的问题。”

“这不——嗯，就……我们坐下谈，”Charles说完，由着Erik领他走到沙发旁边，当他想要跪下时Erik紧紧抓住他的手腕在半空中拦住了他，他的Dom表情十分严肃。“坐在我身边，”Erik说着温柔地将Charles按坐在了沙发的另一边，Charles的坐姿挺直到了尴尬的程度，而且他坐的离Erik有些远，他以前从没这样过。

客厅本该是个中立的区域，这也是Erik一开始计划的，但问题在于事实上他们经常性地满屋子做爱。Charles试着不去想小茶几和沙发，不去想沙发前的地板和对角线上的扶手椅，想要将那些游戏时间与眼前Erik的僵直坐姿调和起来很困难，他采用的是最严肃的那种姿态——这样的正式暴露了Erik不舒服的感受，尽管他控制了自己说话的语调。

“婚后第一天我向你做了诸多说明，其中之一就是，”Erik说着放开Charles的胳膊，将手掌收回自己这侧，“我希望你能自由地同我对话。我不会为你说了心里话就惩罚你。所以如果你有烦心事——我希望你没有因为怕我生气就憋着不说。”

这感觉很奇怪，坐在沙发上却没四肢大张地躺着，没跟Erik抱在一起、卷在一块儿，没跪在他脚边，那里是最让Charles感到安全的地方——跪在那里的时候世上的一切都清晰规整、运转有序，Erik掌控一切、Charles满足于让他掌控一切。他晃了晃脑袋，十指在膝盖上相互纠缠。“不，不是那——不是那回事。是——好吧，这注定会是一场艰难的对话，我一直在刻意避免。”

Erik蹙起了眉。他开始在脑内筛查可能出现的问题，考虑了每一样潜在可能性之后又将它们一一驳回，小至Charles还没登记还不能开Erik的车——这不是什么问题，Charles根本不在意这个，尽管Erik似乎以为他可能会在意——大至他不得不晚归的夜晚，这让他觉得自己也许忽略了Charles。“是什么，Charles？”最终他大声问出的仅仅是这个问题，脑内那些天人交战既未形于声也没形于色；相反他显得十分淡漠，尽可能显得中立同时又不是毫无感情。

“是Hank的实验，”Charles慢慢开口，Erik浅蹙的眉眼变成了真正的怒容。

“不行。”

Erik的语气十分强烈，Charles努力吞咽下喉头服从的冲动，接着说了下去，他膝盖上的动作的双手刻意停住了。“这对我很重要。Hank的实验想要继续下去非得有我不行，别人都不能——”

“以科学之名将自己独一无二无可替代的大脑置于危险之中？”尽管他的Dom努力维持冷静的声音，他的脸已经难看成一团巨大的乌云了，他的内心世界也跟面部表情交相呼应，所有的忧愁烦恼都为这阵暴风靠边站了，关于争吵的想象电闪雷鸣地穿过他的意识，伴随着愤怒的飓风。

Erik向前靠了靠，他全身的线条都绷得紧紧的，说话时感情十分克制。“Charles，我们谈过这个了。我对你让Hank在你身上做实验感到很不高兴，就算你们说是‘为了科学’。如果科学意味着你有可能因此受伤，那我才不在乎什么狗屁科学，你也不要妄图说服我Hank知道他在做什么，如果他真的知道，你们的项目就不会被叫做‘实验’了。”

Charles的双手握成了一个紧块，指节白得发疼。

“这就是问题所在了，我们没谈过。”他在已经咬破的嘴唇上尝到了鲜血的味道，甜腻而腥咸。“是，我没告诉你这件事，是我搞砸了——这个项目在我们结姻的时候被搁置了一段时间，那时是最后一轮测试，我把这事儿忘了。忘掉约会让你担心也是我的错，所以我们——所以你为此惩罚了我，我接受了惩罚和是我错的事实，这都没问题。但我们没谈过这事，践行这事对我而言非常重要。这不光是为了Hank。我们正在研究心灵感应是怎么运作的，通过对我进行的测试我们找到了一些有价值的东西，正在尝试把它和技术整合起来。”

Erik抱臂在胸，扬起的下巴显得十分僵硬。“让别人去做小白鼠。”

“没有别人。首先我们能找到的心灵感应者本身就没那么多，能找到的人里能力和技巧跟我一样强的数量微乎其微。Emma跟我都是心灵感应者，但我认识她都不是因为能力本身，而是因为她作为读心者声名在外，碰巧捡到一个强大心灵感应系的概率小到可以忽略不计。就只有我能干这个。”Charles往前靠了靠，微微垂下脑袋，他希望自己驯顺地姿态能让Erik感觉好受点儿，这也许会带来好的结果。“我不是要让他随便乱来，Erik。我们的做法严格遵守科学条例和流程。现阶段我们其实只是在记录我大脑输出的数据，根本没对我的脑电波做出任何干涉。”

Erik向后靠了靠，沙发的弹簧因他的动作咯吱作响，他举起一只手搓弄面颊，手指在双眼之间揉了起来。他瘦长的肢体满满都写着疲惫，Charles为自己在他这么劳累的时候提出这事儿而自责不已——Erik最近赶上了两个日程重叠的项目，两个项目都死线将近，现在的他就像一只从两端燃烧的蜡烛——但是Charles的工作也很重要。他们应该是平等的。

“如果你想，你可以来参观我们所有的设备，”他主动提出，同时把手伸出去放到Erik的膝盖上，当Erik没有打开时他略感安心。“说起来我们隔离室的门还坏着，也许你可以帮我们修好？想让维修部门来给修要等到天荒地老，我一直担心我们会被锁在里面。那扇门怪沉的。”

“我不高兴看你们做这个，”Erik说着把手从脸上拿开，紧紧盯住Charles，尽管眼睑还因为意识里的睡意微微下垂，那眼神却锐利阴沉。“Charles，我——听我说。我不是在试图控制你的工作。我是你的Dom，不是你的——你属于我，但我不是你的主人。我也属于你。我们之间的专制关系建立在你的自愿之上。但是我非常不乐意看你为了Hank的项目拿自己的身体冒险，我知道Hank的博士学位是关于能量系变异的，就算你们不做这个项目也不耽误他毕业。退一万步说，就算这项目就是他的研究课题，他也没有权力让你承担任何义务。我不希望你为这个冒险，不行。”

 “Erik –”

“不行！我说了不行！”Erik跳了起来，双手在身体两侧握成拳头——Charles捕捉到他脑中一闪而过的图像，病号服、签名表、消毒剂的刺鼻味道、甜腻的腐烂味。在此背景之下出现了一张苍白憔悴的脸，他没有认出那是谁，但感觉到Erik情绪中一阵浓烈厚重的爱意，那爱意的强度让Charles一阵眩晕。“不行，Charles。”Erik摇了摇头，断然地在空中摆了摆手。

有那么一瞬间他好像还想再说点什么，双唇都已经犹豫地张开了，但是接着他抬起脚跟就——就那么走了。他走得不快，相反步履相当克制，双腿上的每块肌肉都因为愤怒显得紧绷又僵硬，与他平时的走路姿势全然不同。Erik大步跨过公寓走到衣帽间旁，从门后的把手上一把扯下外衣，无言地转动意识打开门把手，然后摔上门就走，宣告这轮谈话的结束。他的意识也向Charles紧紧关闭，Charles甚至都没来得及好好观察他脑中一闪而过的旧痛，就被一阵刺痛的后坐力关在了Erik意识之外。

Charles目瞪口呆地坐在一片寂静之中，惊讶得都顾不上烦恼了。他的Dom总是那么冷静，那么克制——就连Charles感觉他的情绪暗流汹涌的时候，Erik也总能游过那片暗潮。而这次伏流似乎将Erik卷了进去——Charles也被牵累到了。

他的呼吸在胸腔里颤抖，十分紊乱，吸气呼气的节奏让横膈膜颤得生疼。

很显然，有什么东西触发了Erik的行为。Charles强迫自己尽可能冷静思考，但这太痛了，他已经告诉Erik这项目对自己有多重要，而Erik驳斥得那么干脆。他的眉毛因为对Erik的愤怒而皱成一团。这太不公平了，Charles甚至已经提出让步条件了；这让他怨恨不已，他努力压下了一阵升腾起来的反叛欲，因为他是个好sub，他也许还有许多其他身份但他是个好sub，他最大的愿望不过就是让Erik开心，听他叫自己好男孩儿。可那欲望又升腾起来了，烧心烧胃的难受，就像生生吞下了一块滚烫的煤炭。Charles是个好男孩儿，但Erik有义务让他愿意做个好男孩儿。

他听见自己咬紧双颚，牙齿发出了一阵刺耳的摩擦声，于是他强迫自己放松下来。

他想到要出动意识找寻Erik，但立刻驳回了这个想法，他拒绝再多让步。他撑起颤动的双腿站起来，决定到浴室去冲个澡。今天他洗得很潦草，全不像平常那样沉迷其中，几乎都忘了打香皂和润肤乳；沐浴过后他好心地决定不用Erik的错误惩罚他的学生，于是没有在满肚子气的情况下批阅卷纸，只是拿了一本书蜷进被里，但他几乎一个字也没读进去。

想要不沉湎于自怜自艾的情绪实在太难了，这是他们第一次真正意义上的——如果他能管这叫争吵的话——争吵，Charles好奇自己究竟能不能这么定义，他们其实并没吵起来。对Erik生气的感觉就像站在一个地震带上，随时都要担心下一波地表震动，担心脚下的地面会碎裂出隙使他失去平衡，坠入永无止境的深渊。手上的书在他无意间伸手去拨弄金属项圈的时候滑落下来，该到来的安慰感却没有降临。

 

 

~*~

 

 

 当Erik回家时Charles几乎没有醒来，他的精神边界略微扩张，接纳了了重回公寓的另一股意识。在主人毫不知情的情况下，心灵感应让他的意识像只瞌睡猫似的停靠在另一人的意识之上，本能地将两股意识合而为一，之后他打了个滚儿试图重新进入梦乡。当另一个人用专注低沉的声音冲他说话时，他强烈地抗拒清醒过来，直到黑暗重新归于沉寂。床垫在他身边下沉了，Charles用咕哝的牢骚向试图移动他的人表达了抗议，他拒绝被拉近被拥抱，像块硬板一样僵持在那里，直到对方放弃努力，孤独地躺到卧床另一侧。赢了，Charles滚到更远的地方，拉住毛毯把自己裹紧，那毯子原该两人分享，他拽得绝对有点儿太多了，但一整夜对面都没有跟他抢。

 

 

~*~

 

 

第二天早上先醒过来的是Charles，他最先闻到的是酒精的气味。当他把脑袋转向卧床另一侧时，Erik正像一块破碎的旧抹布般躺在那里，他的衣衫状态很糟，昨天还只是略显疲累的线条如今已经彻底垮掉了，他的皮肤看起来也如薄纸般干涩。有那么一瞬间Charles为显是宿醉的Erik感到心疼，在他察觉以前他的手已经充满关怀地伸出去想替Erik拨开额前的一缕头发，然而就在指间触到Erik的那一刻他停下了，他想起心里那份憎恶，想起Erik是怎么结束他们的——Charles甚至不能管那叫争吵，他们原本气氛温和地在进行讨论，直到Erik突然摔门出去。他的手收回去了。

就算Erik最终的答案还是不行，他也希望他们能循序渐进地讨论到那个结论上，Charles这样想着，再一次为Erik的无情抛弃感到愤恨不已。Erik结束争吵的方式就像Charles的论辩毫无价值，他还一直坚持要求Charles说出自己的想法！Charles将一只腿挪下床时身上的被子滑了下去，在站起来之前他顿了一会儿。地毯的触感凉爽而温软，带着一种奇怪的禁忌感——Charles通常会等到Erik的允许再起床。这是他们晨间仪式的一部分，不是规定，但在大都数日子里他都会颓然而不负责任地期待Erik命令他躺在那里不要起来，他想让他强迫自己就那么在毯子和枕头间翻滚，就像他是个只有某一种用途的囚徒，这让他感到快乐的悸动——但今天……不。他不想让Erik起来就看见自己跟他躺在一起，然后若无其事地揭过这一页。

相反，Charles起来将自己的衣服带出卧室，在厨房里穿戴整齐，等待自己的早茶泡好。在独自扣扣子理衣袖的同时，他把Erik的咖啡也煮上了。伸手摩挲颈上的项圈时他停下了，这一瞬间他好像被一记重拳击中，怎么想忽略也忽略不掉。

尽管他们没有真的在打架，但这种别扭不安、心神不定的感觉不能更糟了。他用手指绕住喉头那块体温温热的金属，同时拿起热水壶往茶包上浇水。当Charles往茶里加牛奶和白糖时，Erik在另一间屋子里醒转过来，他先是有了一阵朦胧的意识，接着便觉到难以抑制的尖锐痛感——他肯定是尝试坐起来了——然后是一阵困惑和担忧。

“Charles，你在哪里？”

“厨房，”Charles回答他，同时将茶杯举到嘴边抿了一口，并没有回头，也无视了Erik接近的脚步声。Erik站到他身后，他还穿着昨天的短裤，影子投射在Charles身边的工作台上，目光紧紧锁在Charles身上，脑中迷惑和恼恨的感觉交杂在一起，狠狠地刺着他的太阳穴，让他感到头疼。

Charles无言地将咖啡递给Erik，视线低垂，貌似驯顺，那景象十分完美。

“Charles，看着我。”Erik说道，Charles遵从了，然后他看到他的Dom眉头紧锁，一手扶额，眯着眼睛望着他。“你这是干什么？”

“没事，”Charles说，“怎么？你的咖啡有什么问题吗？”

就在这一瞬Erik彻底清醒过来，就像有人点亮一盏小灯泡让他看清一切，他因重新降临的痛苦而畏缩，但嘴里还是冒出了一句常规的话。“你在跟我生气。”

茶杯落在台面上带来了一声安静的瓷器撞击音，而Charles没有说话，尽管他的内心十分渴望忘记这整件事，重回他们往日的正轨上。可他真的很想跟Hank一起完成那个项目。而且，如果他在他们第一次正式争吵时就让步的话——他决定管这叫争吵了，或者至少也是分歧——这会为他们以后的生活奠定基调，他不想自己余生都在无穷无尽的屈服之中度过，然后怨恨自己服从的本性，顺应天性原该是件快乐的事情。

Erik上下打量他，将他穿戴整齐的姿态收入眼底，他的脸皱得更厉害了。“我看到你已经为新的一天准备好了。” _没有我的一天_ 在他脑海里响得那么大声，他根本用不着说出来。

“是的，”Charles说。

 “去跪到门边等我，”Erik终于说道，他下颚紧绷的程度足以让Charles屈身，但他没有。Erik一口吞下剩下的咖啡，就像这样能把Charles的不适感和他的宿醉都喝下去似的。“我们一会儿再谈这个问题。”

最恼人的点就在于Erik明知他表现得很差劲，还刻意忽略这点，Charles对此确定无疑。尽管如此，他还是走到前门边上跪下，掌心向上地置于膝盖之上，垂头等待。

Erik拿起了电话，当他打给Charles的办公室替他请病假时，Charles及时地抬起头来张嘴试图抗议，但他的Dom犀利的眼神好像一个看不见的口塞，将他的发言堵在了喉咙里。“是的，他会很快没事的。明天应该就没事了，我会再打给你。”Erik挂断电话马上又拨了一通，这次是打给他本人的办公室，他用一只手扶住前额，Charles能感到那是他头痛最厉害的地方。“你好，对，我是Lehnsherr。我今天感觉不舒服，不能去了。是的，对，我也会生病的。”他极不自然地咳嗽起来，那声音介于咆哮和被噎着之间，听到对面的反应后他皱起了眉。“听好，要么今天让我在家休息，我明天就能上班，要么我今天就去把你们传染个遍，选择权在你。我就是这么想的。我会再给你打的。”这回他几乎是凶狠地挂掉了电话，用拇指狠狠按住挂断键，然后把听筒扔到了沙发上，那东西还在垫子上弹了两下。

“Erik，你这是——”Charles开口了，Erik抬起一只手示意他安静，但Charles决心已定，他忽略了反抗的不适感接了下去，“你这是在干什么？你不能擅自替我请病假，我有责任……”

“我知道你觉得我现在很混蛋，”Erik，“也许我就是，但让我先带你去一个地方。就算你偶尔一天不上班宇宙也不会因此就塌陷了，我肯定。”

“要是有人看见我在外面，在单位提到这事呢？”

“那就赖在我身上。”

Charles皱起了眉，这是他第一次对Erik露出这种表情，之前他连想也没想过，这感觉很奇怪，好像是错的。“Erik，不。”

“就跟我来，”Erik说着打开前门，Charles不情不愿地跟从了，毕竟休假已经被那通电话搞成 _既成事实_ 了。

再次坐进Erik车里的感受跟上回很不一样，那时他喝得醉醺醺的，开心得要命，并清楚知道Erik马上就要宣称对他的所有权，知道Erik想要他。今天却全非如此，他僵硬地坐在Erik旁边的座位上朝窗外看，既没有看他的Dom也没有蜷起身子把脑袋靠在Erik臀边。他集中精力维持自己的淡漠情绪，不想为让Erik重新喜欢自己而轻易投降。Erik正想着Charles把事情搞得多麻烦，想着怎么开车，还试图掩盖自己坚硬外表之下的内心活动，他的表情完全空白，他不知道他在想什么。每当摩天楼的玻璃反光射进车里Erik就皱紧眉头，有人按喇叭催他们快走时，Erik的脸色变得有些发绿。Charles没有逼进到他意识深处，他不想在那里找到更多关于自己的糟糕想法了，他不想听。

理智上他知道Erik爱他，从他们结姻的那天起至今日，他已经感受得足够多了，但此时此刻他只觉漂泊无依，因为脱离了Erik掌控他的温暖怀抱，因为意识到自己在这份小小的等级关系里处于怎样的地位。

他们无声地穿过布鲁克林大桥，此时进入曼哈顿街区的车流蠕动速度远远慢于出区方向，Charles只是看着桥下流动的深深河水被风卷动得白浪翻滚。

当他们终于在布鲁克林区的某处停驻下来时，Charles花了一点时间才意识到他们的目的地更靠近Erik那边的车门，转身之后他发现自己此刻正停在一座墓园之外。

“过来，”Erik下了车，尽管仍然处于警惕与不安之中，走到行道边的时候Charles还是让Erik拽住了他的胳膊。他同他一道走入大门，Erik在走入墓园的时候冲守墓人颔首示意。

墓园之中充满看似游客的人群，Erik穿过人流，将Charles引上一条行道树掩映下的绿荫小道，无视了所有背着相机戴着太阳镜的人。他俩显然不是来观光的。“我有阵子没来了，”Erik开口，没有看Charles。“太久了。是我的错，我总觉得自己太忙。那是狗屁。她值得更好的。”

“你妈妈？”Charles问道，好奇心战胜了他不搭理Erik的决心。Erik从没提起过她，而Charles至今未敢拿出Erik放在书房里的相册，他怕Erik不想看到那些照片。有些人对提及逝去的家人敏感到不可理喻。Charles能从理智上和心灵感应的角度理解这种感情，但他从未真正共感过，尽管他妈妈也过世了——哦，那都是七年以前了。他对她从未有过现下Erik显露出的这种感情；Charles和Sharon彼此之间的感情比起相爱更接近于茫然。而Erik现在正想着忘了给妈妈带花束，并因为自己连这个都没想到而痛悔不已，

“是，”僵持半刻之后他说，并终于慢下脚步配合他sub的步调，而不是像刚才迫使Charles跟上自己，清风把他的头发吹卷了，就像刚刚的河浪，风刮过的发型看上去很有意思。 “Emma为她的墓地付了钱，我们——我——仅靠自己负担不起这个价钱。”

他们离开了主观光区，周遭立刻变得安静，只有零星几个人在徘徊往复，那几个人并不显眼。

“谈到她会很痛吗？”在沉默了整整十分钟后，Charles问道，他们正渐渐走向墓园深处。

Erik点了点头，眉头深蹙，牙关咬紧。“我们快到了，”他没有回答Charles的问题，只是这样说道。走过一座小山谷时他将Charles轻轻推到左边的小道上，两棵大树后是一片新的墓地。Charles能听到他在脑中默数排数，然后他找到了她。

 **EDIE ELIZABETA LEHNSHERR** ，墓碑上这样写着， **我们深爱的伴侣和母亲**. **1960 - 1994.**

Charles以为她并没有正式跟Frost先生结姻，但他不想在这个时候开口问Erik这样的问题。Erik正跪在墓碑之前，温柔地拔出碑前稍长一些的杂草，那块地被修剪得极平整，只有一两片需要拔出的叶子。想要处理它们只需三两分钟，但他拔得很慢，极尽虔诚，那姿态就像考古学家在发掘珍贵的古物。

“你知道我为什么总会接电话吗？”退后检查自己的除草工作时，Erik向Charles搭话，草其实真没什么好除的。“就算是晚上我也会接，不是为了跟校友八卦别人家孩子。我只是害怕我爱的人会又一次在我不知道的时候悄然逝去，没人能联系到我，没人告诉我。妈妈过世那天我正参加学校组织的野外旅行，医院的人联系不到负责的老师。是她让我去的，她说我不去一定会后悔。下了客车回到学校我才知道这个消息，校长直接从那里把我带去了医院。”

抬头看向Charles时Erik的面色仍然紧绷着毫无表情，但他的情绪却已经大不相同了。“他们当时就是让她接受实验性治疗，像你们似的。她签了同意表。但那只让她病得更重了。我再也不会允许这种事情发生了。”

Erik坦白的瞬间Charles选择了理解他，就算这不能合理化他的行为，至少也能解释他的反应。“噢，Erik，”Charles一阵心碎，他跪下身子将胳膊环到Erik肩膀上，把他的脑袋拉到自己的脖子上，“我很抱歉。”

“所以你看，”Erik用手指揉碎了指间的叶子，“我很抱歉昨天晚上摔门出去了。但我不会为自己说了不行而道歉。”

清风将他们头顶的树叶吹得沙沙作响，Charles换了个姿势，叹气道：“但是这不一样，Erik。我知道它们看起来有些相像的地方，但是Hank没对我做任何事。那机器所做的不过就是把我脑中已有的东西记录下来。我们不是在改变它，我们不会在那里添加任何对我有害的东西。我属于你，”Charles说着向后退了一些，看着Erik的眼睛，“但我也属于我自己，而我做这件事不是为了Hank。我是为了我自己，以及所有那些会从这项研究中得益的心灵感应者。也是为了我对科学的热爱。如果我没有与你结姻，那科学就会是我的伴侣。这对我很重要。”

Erik依然皱紧眉头，眉毛重叠得漆黑一片。“你说过你们在想办法强化你的心灵感应能力。我觉得这听起来得往你脑子里添加不少东西。”

“那会是非常小心的。会是经过精密度量、细致深入、谨慎小心的，是的，我们会。”Charles耸了耸肩。“如果我们能成功找出心灵感应的作用原理，我们当然会想研究怎么强化它。你必须得明白，强化我与生俱来的某种感应能力——我的心灵感应能力——跟给一位重病的女性试药之间存在巨大的差别。这个机器是专为我设计的。而临床试验是为了找出能成功作用于多数人的药物。那种药物跟你母亲的适配性绝对比不上主脑跟我的。”

 “主脑？”Erik问道，尽管他仍处于强烈的不安与沮丧之中，这个问句听起来还是包含了一种揶揄的快乐。

“这是Hank的项目，他有权为之命名。”

Erik又摩挲起了墓碑。他的拇指一点一点滑过那些字母，细致而缓慢，他开始回忆他的母亲，并在此时敞开意识让Charles看到。她的脸呈现出无数张面孔交叠的样子，就像人们回忆故人时经常会想的那样——那是长久积攒的记忆的混合，年轻的面孔、年老的面孔、健康的面孔、被疾病折磨得深深凹陷的面孔。Erik对这张脸的知觉也呈现出某种奇异的混合，既有温暖的爱抚也有棺木中冰凉的手，那手摸起来不再是鲜活的，沉重的蜡质就像她已经逝去的生命。“我曾做过这样的梦，”Erik说得又慢又尴尬，把这事说出来对他而言大概是艰难的，“我又去见了她，在她过世之后。我站在那里，把她的手放在我的手里，她显然已经死了，但她冲我睁开眼睛。我想让她笑一笑，但那里什么也没有。她完全被掏空了，根本就不是一个人了。”

 “这太可怕了，我很抱歉你不得不经受这些，”Charles说着靠得更近，“我向你保证这些都不会发生在我身上。”他把脑袋靠向Erik，两个人耳朵挨着耳朵。他看着Erik的手在那串铭文上挪动，指尖所到之处金属铭文都被他的能力重新抛光，变得焕然一新。“至少主脑肯定不会造成这些损害。当你拒绝跟我谈话的时候，你忘记了一件事：我不是你的奴隶。我是你的sub。你对我做的一切都建立在我的同意与我的参与之上。我允许你控制我，但我也随时都可以撤回这种许可。”

他能感受到Erik决定低头的那一瞬间，就像潮汐的涨落；他情绪里的愤怒退去了，悔恨和顺从涨了上来，然后Erik说道，“我要去看你们的设备。还要去给你们修那扇门。你跟Hank要给我解释你们正在想要进行的工作，让我能更好地理解，等我哪天比较清醒的时候。我没有同意，这只是个折中方案，OK?”

 

反正，在他深深脑海里这就是个同意。Charles能感觉到，Erik只是还不肯对自己承认。Charles可以选择耐心等待。Erik刚刚向他展示了他可以。

“OK。”Charles伸手抓住Erik的手，与他手指交叠着挪到了Erik的膝盖上。“反正这也就是我想要的全部了。我确信你还能帮我们把设备改良一下。”.

“我不想失去你，”Erik轻轻地、闷闷地说道，似乎对他而言大声说出这句话来十分困难，特别是在这里，在母亲墓前，在父母的前车之鉴之前。

 “你不会的，”Charles说。“只要你愿意听我说话。”

他的Dom微微笑了笑，转过头来吻了一下Charles的太阳穴，他嘴唇的触感很温暖。“那就多担待我吧。”

 _“如果_ _sub_ _最大的资产是耐心，那_ _Dom_ _的就是宽容，”_ Charles引用道，这激出了Erik一声苦笑，算是个别扭的承认，他们静静地在那里坐了一会儿，直到太阳升高，而Charles开始担心自己会不会晒伤。


	18. 所有的小鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果当保姆意味着她能在任意时间随意使用Xavier家的泳池，那Emma非常愿意照看小Charles一整夏天。（好吧，也许宝宝本身也很迷人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：给Backseat系列里的“变种婴儿俱乐部”添个新篇，因为我知道我好久没更文啦！这个得自我辩解一下，我放假了，过去两周都在中国玩儿来着。
> 
> 希望大家喜欢！

午后，Emma带Charles下到地下室去。她把他放进一边臂弯，另一手拿着他进食用的塑料小盘。Charles现在十五个月大了，比之前更能扭了，而且他已经开始能捕捉Emma意识里的炸鱼条了。食物令他扭得更加厉害，他努力伸手去抓Emma手上的盘子，圆鼓鼓的小肚子因这番挣扎在Emma的前臂上蹭来蹭去，沮丧的浪潮一波又一波地在他的意识里翻滚。

 

Emma感谢自己的幸运星，多亏Charles还没学会怎样操控人的行止，否则她就不得不跟臂上这个小东西大打一架了。尽管他还这么小，但Emma知道Charles长大之后一定会非常 _强大_ ，不管他将来是分化成Dom还是sub。

 

但无论如何，尽管宝宝挣扎得那么厉害，还不断发出焦躁的嘟嘟声，Emma总算保持了一手一个的姿势，成功把宝宝和盘子都护送到楼下，来到了泳池厅里。婴儿椅已经在这儿了——那是Emma趁着宝宝咬他那泰迪熊的功夫事先拿下来的——她把盘子放到高脚椅的托座上，然后双手并用地抱起孩子。这就容易多了。她又把住他摆弄了半天，直到宝宝把双腿都伸进座椅坐下。

 

“Uhm ma mmm！”盘子刚一进入那小手能够到的范围里Charles就叫了起来，宝宝没搞任何仪式性动作，迅速就用小拳头抓起一根炸甘薯——薯条两端都露在小拳头两侧，橙艳艳脆生生的——张大小嘴往里胡乱塞了起来。他的思维里是一阵愉悦的 _好吃_ _/_ _嚼嚼_ _/_ _炸鱼条，_ 片刻之前的沮丧早就消散无踪，甚至当Emma试图给他系上口水巾，他用小手打开Emma时都没发脾气。

 

“你这样会把自己搞得脏兮兮的，”Emma 说，而Charles 发出了“Phbbt”的对抗声。

 

“好吧，”她放任他搞了下去，毕竟他要是在挣扎之中把东西弄洒了，她就难免又多一项活计，反之他就算遇上什么麻烦，她也能事先知道。反正他现在已经能自己进食又不噎着了。趁他聚精会神对付食物的功夫，他从婴儿椅下拽出之前放好的小包——这包里装的是她的泳衣，总算不是纸尿裤了。泳衣是她今早赶在爸爸开车前顺手拽来的，比起室内游泳池可能更适合在布宜诺斯艾利斯的海岸边上穿，但Emma依然快活地立刻换上了它。她把身上的衣服脱下来叠好，放到离楼梯最近的休息台上——反正房子里又没别人，只有她跟Charles。Charles只是个小宝宝，他才不在意她的乳房什么样呢，除非她能产奶。小宝宝的注意力全集中在下一口炸鱼条上，他正用黏糊糊的小手指细细查探鱼条，好像其中蕴藏着什么宇宙奥妙。

“Bah，”当她从较浅的那一端进入泳池时，宝宝叫了一声。她完全潜入水下的动作引得宝宝抬起了头，他似乎担心了一小会儿，但旋即就被弯弯的天花板反照出的蓝色涟漪吸引了全部注意力。接下来的几分钟，他一直张着塞满甘薯的小嘴聚精会神地凝望天顶。

Emma喜欢在这儿游泳。Xavier家的泳池非常可爱——比她家那个室外游泳池要好得多，她自家的冬天会上冻，夏天又满池子臭虫，不管妈妈叫清洁工打扫多少次都没用。与之相反，Xavier家这个地下泳池里装饰了一层青金石，闪着天青色的光——这还不是最好的，在她看来，他家的水温暖又令人沉醉，深度适中，配了一个小小的跳台，哪里都很完美。柜子里总是摆着甘爽柔软的毛巾，就算Emma在当代理保姆时偶尔公器私用，往洗衣机里丢几片用过的毛巾，管家也不会碎嘴告状。

 _等你再长大点儿，就能在这里搞各种狂欢_ _party_ _啦，_ 她告诉Charles，但后者忙于消灭眼前的食物，除了一阵抽象难解的鱼腥味儿外，再没给予Emma任何回应，那味道跟泳池里的氯气混在一起，实在不怎么好闻。

 

Emma游了几圈，凉爽的池水包裹着她的肌肤，在安静的地下泳池里发出沙沙的声音，这感觉舒适极了。然而，十五分钟之后，吃完东西的Charles又开始焦躁不安地扭动。他向她投射成串的词语， _下去_ _/_ _不_ _/_ _抱抱_ _/_ _累_ ，当她没有立刻从泳池里出来时就开始抽噎，还把餐盘往地上丢，盘沿落地，一路朝池子里滑，直到扑通一声掉了下去。

那该死的东西好歹是漂起来了。

Emma叹息一声，在第二十圈上放弃了游水。她事先就该多给他准备几片苹果切片，那东西总能让他啃一阵子。“好啦，我这就来啦。”

 _要_ _/_ _下来_ _/_ _抱抱_ _/Emma/_ _不_.

 

当她顺着楼梯朝泳池外爬的时候，Charles已经威胁性地抽起了鼻子，还没等她走到身边，宝宝就放声嚎哭起来，哭声中伴随着一波又一波的意识投射， _不_ _/_ _抱抱_ _/_ _下去_ _/_ _抱抱_ ，眼泪顺着他哭花的小脸往下滑，滑过下巴，滴到口水巾上。这孩子超会哭。“哦，宝贝儿！嘘，好啦好啦，别哭啦……”

 

她把他从椅子上取出来，伸直胳膊用手抱住——她身上还太湿了，抱太紧怕会把他的连体衣弄湿。但宝宝还是不停抽泣，胖乎乎的小短胳膊使劲向前伸，想搂住她的脖子，他闭上了眼睛，眼泪从眼角往外泄。哦，够了。Emma把他搂进了怀里，湿漉漉的泳衣贴到身上的感觉激得两人都打了个颤，宝宝立刻停止了哭声，他眨开眼睛，用小手拍了她两下，用以确认她身上确实是湿的。

 

Emma考虑了一下这是什么意思——又在他扯她头发的时候撅了撅嘴，他扯得很轻，因为扯太重了的话他也能通感到疼——然后问道， “想下去游一圈儿吗，Charlie？”

他冲她眨眨眼睛，然后伸出脏兮兮的小手，拍了拍她的面颊。

她把他放进水池，宝宝立刻像个小海怪一样快活地扑起水来，当她朝他吹泡泡时，他笑得前仰后合。也许从来没人带他下水游过泳，Emma这样想着把手掌变成了钻石形态，她用手来回折射着天花板上的光，又跟宝宝玩儿了一会儿。后来他把自己卷进毛巾里，在她挠他痒的时候叽叽咯咯得笑个不停。把水吹干后他的头发卷得比之前更厉害了，像长在头顶的小灌木丛，软绵绵又皱巴巴的。


End file.
